Power Rangers: Trident Force Season 1
by ThePurpleArcher24
Summary: A ancient evil is sent to be released upon East Hazel Creek, the only ones powerful enough to stop the evil and save the city is a new group of Power Rangers called Trident Force. Join this new group of Rangers as they fight to save only their city but the future of the world.
1. S1E1:Trident Origins Part 1

**(Pinches bridge of nose) I don't know what or how it happened but the story got deleted so I yes I'm re-uploading this for the second time now. At least the first three chapters will be re-posted while Episode 4 is being altered slightly. **

***I don't own Power Rangers all rights belong to Hasbro. **

**East Hazel Crest****\- Hazel Crest High**

Abigail stared at the paper in front of her on the desk. Abigail, or as she liked to be called, Abby, had fair skin and her long brown hair was tied up into a ponytail. Her emerald green eyes moved back and forth as she read each test question to herself and colored the answers in on the answer sheet for the test. Abby would occasionally glance around at her surroundings only to remember that she was the only one in the room. The rest of the class had already finished and left the room, probably already eating lunch. She intended to leave the building as soon as she could.

Abby looked up at the front of the classroom to see her teacher Miss Grover sitting at her desk reading the latest romance novel. Abby turned her attention back to the test and filled in the remaining answers.

She placed her pencil in her bag when she was done and collected her things. She walked to the front of the class and placed her test on top of the others. Miss Grover looked up from her book and smiled at her. Abigail smiled back then walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

The moment she stepped into the hallway, she released the breath she had been holding in. She slung her backpack onto her back and started walking down the hall towards her locker so she could drop off her books. _"God I got to get the hell out of here!" _She thought.

As she gets closer to her locker she noticed that there was a message on it, she stopped and let out a small grunt when she read it.

"Really freaking mature." She mutters as she uses her combination to open her locker.

After placing her books inside, she slams the locker shut to reveal the message once more. Abby started walking away towards the exit when she heard a commotion coming from the men's bathroom. She carefully walked closer towards the sound, stopping right outside the door.

"I failed that Algebra final today…. Wanna know why?" Said a voice from within.

"Its…. Its probably cause you didn't…." Answered another.

"Didn't what Thompson? What are going to say? Cause I didn't study?" Said the first voice angrily.

Abby heard the sound of someone being pushed into the wall of the bathroom stall, she turned to walk away but stopped when she heard one of the boys, probably the one called Thompson let out a gasp of breath as if he had got punched in the stomach. Abby knew that she should go get a teacher but that wasn't her way of doing things, so she dropped her bag and walked into the boys bathroom. Before the bully knew what was happening, Abby grabbed his arm and twisted it so it was up against his back, then threw him up against the wall face first.

"Leave him alone or the next time I won't be so nice." she threatened, pushing the bully towards the doorway of the bathroom.

She turned back to the boy sitting on the floor and offered her hand. He accepted, and she helped him to his feet.

"Thanks" the boy said.

Abby nodded her head then started walking out of the bathroom. The boy quickly grabbed his bag and ran after her catching up just as she reached the door leading outside.

"Seriously thanks, I mean no one has ever stood up for me before and…." The boy stopped talking when Abby turned to face him.

"It's no big deal, I just don't like bullies. Now if you excuse me I have somewhere to be." She said as she turned and opened the door. The boy stood there and watched as Abby walked off leaving him standing there.

"Bro!" the boy turned to see two fellow classmates making their way towards him.

Hector Ramirez, had short brown hair with sapphire blue eyes was wearing a black tee shirt with a black jean jacket and dark blue jeans with white sneakers. The girl with him is Rachael Nelson. She had thick black hair that she preferred to have pulled back from her face in some fashion. She was wearing a yellow pullover hoodie with white shorts and is Hector's next-door neighbor. The three students lived in the same apartment complex a few blocks away from the school.

"Hey Corey why were you talking to Benson?" Hector asked the boy now known as Corey Thompson.

"She saved me from getting a beat down from Trevor… while we were in the boy's bathroom." Said Corey.

"Let me guess, he didn't pass a final and was going to blame you?" Rachael asked with disgust in her voice.

Corey replied by nodding his head. "That's it I'm going to go teach that punk some manners!" she stated making fists with her hands.

Rachel was known not to put up with anything or anyone that she thought was creating an injustice towards another. She turned to make her way back into the school only to be stopped by both Corey and Hector. They convinced her not to go in and the three friends started walking home.

(!)

**Unknown Location**

A cloaked figure entered an abandoned building. The cloaked figure wasn't human, but a monster named Zeltu from the planet Xebrides. He has two large, heavy eyes that examine his surroundings. A reptilian nose rests below, but it's his giant mouth below that takes all the attention. A creepy smile reveals monstrous teeth and a small, thin tongue. Broad floppy ears lay on each side of his small round head, which itself is covered in web-like fans, and has two small antlers protruding from the top. Zeltu has a short, but brawny body and is slightly hunched over. Two elongated, crooked arms dangle at his side and end in wide hands with three small finger-like extensions on each hand. His legs are long and stand straight, each ending in thin feet like protuberances. His body is covered in a smooth, scaled, purple-greenish skin.

Zeltu made his way to the center of the building where a lone sarcophagus stood upright. He slowly made his way over and stood next to it. He reached up placing one of his hands on top of it.

"Soon my master…. You will awaken, and then you will take what rightfully belongs to you." He growls in a low, gravely voice before making his way back out of the building.

(!)

"She's not weird, she's just different" Corey says in response to Hector's comment about Abby being weird.

"Face it man, she keeps to herself and has no friends as far as I know." Hector said.

Corey rolled his eyes before saying, "I would be the same way if the three of us weren't neighbors."

Rachael meanwhile was ignoring her friends bickering; she was too busy enjoying the small breeze of fresh air. Moving ahead of them she drew closer to the woods that they walked through everyday to and from school, as she got closer, she heard the sound of someone yelling.

"You guys hear that?" she asked stopping in her tracks.

Corey and Hector stopped talking so they could listen. They didn't hear anything at first but then all three of them heard the yelling. They took off running into woods towards the sound. The sound of the yelling brought them to a hill, they started making their way up only to stop when they had reached the top. The first thing they saw was Abby down on the other side of the hill, but she wasn't alone, she was surrounded by weird looking creatures.

Corey and Hector watched as Abby knocked a few of the creatures backwards only to be attacked by some of the remaining creatures who knocked her to the ground. Corey started to move but was held back by Hector.

"We can't just stay here and let her get hurt!" Corey said panicked.

He yanked his arm away then took off down the hill with Rachael and Hector right behind him. They came to a stop next to Abby who was shocked to see them. Corey helped her to her feet and the four teens looked at one another then back towards the creatures and a lizard monster that was with them.

"Abby are you okay?" Corey asked her.

She replied with a nod of her head.

"Who are those creeps?" Rachael asked bewildered.

Abby replied out of breath, "I don't know but they came out of nowhere."

The creatures advanced again onto the unprepared teens but before they attacked, a hooded figure dropped down from the trees above and with a swipe of their weapon they destroyed all the creatures at once. The creatures were gone for good and the teen's savior turned to face them. The figure pulled down its hood to reveal a woman. She looked human but they noticed that the suit she wore was scales like a fish in different colors. The woman looked around then after making sure that no one else was around, she walked over to a nearby tree and tapped it twice with her staff. A portal opened up in front of her shocking the four teens. The woman turned to look over her shoulder and then motioned for them to follow her through the portal.

The four teens looked at each other confused,

"We're not seriously…" Corey started to say only to stop when he saw the other three run after the woman into the portal so he continued, "Okay…. I guess we are."

He got up and ran after his friends into the portal. The moment he entered the portal he found himself falling, he let out a wail until he landed on something hard making him out a loud groan.

"Would you mind getting your elbow out of my ribs?" came Hector's voice. He looked down and saw that the other three teens were lying underneath him.

Corey scrambled to his feet then helped Rachael to her feet while Hector and Abby got up. They looked around at their surroundings to see that they were in a cave of some kind. The four teens made their way through the opening in front of them, which brought them to a larger room with a waterfall on the left. They then turned to the woman standing in the center of the room.

"My name is Feroa from the planet Pelagia and I've come with a warning" she said. The four teens looked at each other then Abby turned to face the woman now known as Feroa.

"What warning?" she asked.

"An evil creature by the name of Zeltu from the planet Xebrides has come to your planet to revive his master from his prison, he has been imprisoned for decades. If Zeltu is successful in reviving his master then that will spell doom for you and your world" Feroa replied.

Corey slowly raised his had as if he was in class, the woman nodded her head in his direction then he said,

"How does this involve you or us for that matter? I mean why are you telling us all of this?"

Feroa didn't respond instead she turned to face the waterfall.

"A majority of my people were warriors while the others were healers and scientists, peaceful people seeing only war if it was necessary which was scarce but then one day Zeltu came to my planet and along with him came the darkness known as the Kringlars…. Something we had never faced before."

Feroa stopped for a moment, then continued, "We were no match for the monsters… They destroyed everything in their path including my family"

She spun around to face them. "But now Zeltu is here on Earth and he will do the same thing that he did to my people unless he is stopped." She said raising her voice a bit.

"But how can we stop him? We're only teenagers?" Rachael asked.

Feroa responded, "There was a group of warriors on my planet called The Power Rangers and they consisted of the mightiest of warriors but now they are gone but the four of you have been chosen to carrying on the legacy of the Power Rangers…"

"Wait…. You mean the Power Rangers are real?" Corey asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Feroa nodded her head which only excited Corey even more than he was before, "I'm so totally…" he started to say but before he could finish Rachael put her hand over his mouth.

"Listen you seem like a nice person and all but we're not getting involved in your fight against this Zeltu or his freaking Kringlars creatures" Rachael said before she removed her hand off of Corey's mouth then along with Hector turned to leave only to stop when they realized that neither Corey nor Abby were following them.

"Guys come on this is crazy," she said walking over to them, but neither of them said a word so she turned to Corey and said, "Come on Corey you can't be seriously thinking of doing this? I mean Benson here is no surprise she's crazy enough but your…."

"I'm doing this" he said looking into his friend's eyes.

Rachael shook her head then stormed out of the room with Hector right behind her leaving Abby and Corey with Feroa. The two teens turned to the native of Pelagia.

"So it looks like it's just the two of us that will help you," Corey said with confidence in his voice.

Feroa nodded her head then walked over to a nearby table that had a case resting on it, she grabbed the case then walked over to them and after turning it to face them she opened it to reveal five items all color-coded. The colors were red, blue, pink, yellow and black. Corey nearly jumped into the air.

"Morphers…. Actual morphers, this is awesome," he stated excitedly.

Feroa gave him a small smile then reached her hand in and grabbed the blue morpher and handed it to Corey then preceded to hand Abby the red morpher. Getting a closer look at them, they saw that it was in the shape of a trident that would face towards their hand.

"The two of you are now the Red and Blue Trident Rangers, you will use these newfound powers to defend not only your city but also the entire world" Feroa said.

The two teens nodded their heads then placed the morphers on their respective wrists.

"Your powers come from Neptune, the god of the sea" Feroa stated as the two teens checked out the morphers on their wrists.

An alarm suddenly started going off making the two teens cover their eyes as Feroa rushed over to the waterfall that was now showing an image.

"The Kringlars are attacking the city, you must go now" Feroa said then the two teens took off running out of the cave.

(!)

Corey and Abby ran into the city only to come to a halt when they saw Kringlars everywhere attacking everything in sight.

Abby turned to Corey and said, "Ready?" he nodded his head then the two raised their morphers into the air and shouted,

"TRIDENT FORCE POWER UP!"

A flash of light happened and when it disappeared, both teens were now wearing a form-fitting suit. Abby's was all red except the boots and gloves were white. A small golden trident rested on her chest. Her helmet was red but resembled a King Crab.

Corey's suit was the same except for it was blue, his helmet resembled that of a Dolphin. The two rangers took off towards the Kringlars. Abby leapt into the air and kicked nearest Kringlar in the side knocking it away from the terrified citizen, she then turned just in time and ducked an attack from another Kringlar then blocked another attack before punching it in the stomach making it stumble backwards. A third Kringlar came at her, it swung it's claw like hand, she caught it then leapt into the air kicking the Kringlar in the chest, it made her fall backwards but using her hands she pushed off the ground and back flipped landing on her feet.

Corey on the other hand had no fighting experience ducked every attack that was thrown at him by the Kringlars, _'Man, what was I thinking agreeing to this' _he thought as he rolled away from a Kringlar who swung his claw down hitting the car that was behind Corey before moving. He moved away again when his morpher beeped so he brought it up to him and said,

"I'm a little busy at the moment Feroa."

"_That's the reason I'm contacting you Mister Thompson, call upon your Trident Saber, it will help you in your fight." __Feroa said._

Corey let out a shrug then lifted his arm into the air and shouted,

"Blue Trident Saber!"

A sword with a blue hand appeared in his hand. He swung the saber around a couple of times then began attacking any Kringlars that came at him, taking them all out instantly. When he was sure they were gone he took off to go find Abby in case she needed some help. When he found her, he watched as she used a red shield to take the Kringlars down, when she was done she turned to face Corey who just stared at her in shock.

"What?" she asked and he responded by shaking his head vigorously, a scream from not that far off caught their attention so they took off towards it.

(!)

The two teens entered the cave, still wearing their ranger suits sans the helmets that they were holding in their hands.

"That was awesome, we kicked their butts like it was nothing" Corey said with a smile on his face which vanished upon seeing the look on Feroa's face.

"That was a great start but the war is only beginning, in order to have enough power to defeat Zeltu and his master, we are going to need the other three rangers… I thought your friends would be the ones but I was proven wrong, they are not the ones."

Corey walked over and placed his hand on Feroa's arm making the warrior jump a little bit.

"Its okay Feroa, we'll hold them off long enough for you to find the others." He looked at Abby who nodded in agreement.

**Also I have decided the final line up of the team will consist of six rangers. You've already met the first four. **

**Red Trident Force Ranger- Abigail Benson**

**Blue Trident Force Ranger- Corey Thompson**

**Yellow Trident Force Ranger- Sasha Stover**

**Black Trident Force Ranger- Marcus Angelo**

**Purple Trident Force Ranger- TBA**

**Green Trident Force Ranger- TBA**


	2. S1E2: Trident Origins Part 2

Abby and Corey successfully protected East Hazel Crest from another Kringlar attack one hour before they had to arrive at school. They had barely entered their first period class when the bell rang. They took their normal seats as Mister Townsend, their teacher walked into the room.

"Good morning class, I hope you enjoyed your weekend." he said as he placed his bag down on his desk.

His question was met with murmurs from the class, which disappointed him slightly.

"Anyways today we start your second to last group project of the school year, so please split up into a group of two." he said with a sigh.

The two newly appointed Power Rangers, Abby and Corey, quickly paired up together. They thought it would be better to work together than with other students, in case Feroa called them about an attack in the city. They waited until Mister Townsend walked over and gave them the historical event they had to research then walked away.

"Any luck in convincing your friends to help?" Abby asked Corey as they pretended to look at their assignment.

Corey shook his head in dejectedly.

'Well hopefully Feroa will be able to find people to help us defeat Zeltu or whoever his name is." Abby said as she pulled the assignment paper towards her while Corey pulled his history textbook towards himself as their teacher walked by them.

Suddenly their class was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the door, which made the entire class turn their head to see another teacher standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Mister Townsend, but an emergency assembly as been called." The other teacher said before walking away.

Mister Townsend motioned for his class to gather their things and follow him out of the room. Abby and Corey looked at each wondering what was up. There had never been an emergency assembly before. They quickly gathered their bags and followed the rest of the class out of the room and into the hallway, but as Corey stepped out, he lost his footing making him bump into the nearest person sending both of them crashing to the floor with a loud thud. Abby seemed to be the only one that noticed.

"I'm sorry…. I lost my footing, it was an accident." Corey stutters as he gets to his feet he reaches out to help the person he fell on only for them to push his hand away.

When they got to their feet. Corey saw that the girl was about his age, with shiny red hair and bright blue eyes. She had on a yellow top with blue skinny jeans, black boots and a black leather jacket. The girl gave Corey and Abby an intensely irritated look before walking off leaving them standing there. They knew who she was. Her name was Sasha Stover. She was in the same English class as Abby and also in the same chemistry class as Corey. She was known to come off as a rebel, as someone that wanted nothing to do with anyone. She purposely alienated herself from others. Corey and Abby looked at each other, then Abby shrugged, just then their morpher's went off. They looked around then after making sure that no one was around Abby answered hers.

"What's going on Feroa?" she asked.

"_Zeltu has sent a monster into the city, now be careful Rangers, this monster will be more powerful than the Kringlars so be ready for anything."_

They glanced around again to make sure that no one was in the hallway before standing up, grab their morphers and say,

"TRIDENT FORCE POWER UP!"

(!)

Adaptor laughed as terrified citizens ran away from him and the Kringlars he had with him.

"That's it… run away!" he growled with glee. His enjoyment quickly ended when a few Kringlars to his left were blasted backwards. He turned to see the Power Rangers running towards him.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would show your faces rangers!" he laughed.

The two rangers quickly drew their weapons.

"You really think you can beat me with your…" Adaptor started to say only to be interrupted by Abby who said,

"I think this guy likes to talk." Corey nodded his head then said,

"They do say the most scared ones are those that talk too much."

Adaptor was starting to get angry, he let out a growl then said,

"You dare mock Adaptor?"

Corey started laughing then said mockingly, "He talks in third person and is that his name, Adaptor? What, was Plug and outlet taken already?" What a scary monster we have here."

Adaptor wasted no time as he sent his Kringlars to attack the two teens of whom had quickly ran off in different directions making the large group of Kringlars have to split into two groups. Cory led his group to a nearby deserted playground. He jumped up and grabbed onto the monkey bars then swung up which made the Kringlars run under him. When they realized what had happened they turned around and Corey came down kicking the Kringlars in their chests making them fall backwards into each other. He dropped to the ground just as a couple of the Kringlars started to get to their feet.

"Alright you creeps, wanna play some more?" he said before he ran off, towards the swings.

The moment he got near enough to the swings, he leapt through it, grabbing the seat and pulling it with him as his body went up into the air. The Kringlars were not too smart as they were taken down by the swing as Corey released it. Corey landed on the ground, turned towards the downed Kringlers and shook his head before saying,

"Man, they really need to make better minions." Then he took off to find Adaptor.

Meanwhile Abby was having a more difficult time with her group of Kringlars. They seemed to be a little smarter than the ones Corey had fought. They attacked her all at once instead of one at a time. She was able to use her red trident shield to block some of the attacks, though a few were able to get through and hit her. Abby started to get annoyed that she couldn't do anything to get some breathing room, but then thought of something.

"Trident Shield…. Power Blast!" two red beams shot out from the claws hitting all the Kringlars knocking them away from her. She looked down at her weapon and said, "I'm love this thing"

Abby turned her attention back to the Kringlars only to find that they were gone so she took off running back towards the area where Adaptor was.

When she arrived however she came to find Corey standing there but no Adaptor in sight, "Where is he?" she asked as she ran up to him.

"I don't know… I came back and he was gone." Corey said confused.

The two rangers gave their surroundings a once over and after making a confirmation that the monster was nowhere in sight they teleported back to school.

(!)

The two teens entered their school through the back door by the football fields. They knew that the hall monitors rarely patrolled by this door. They split up with Abby heading in one direction towards her English Lit class while Corey made his way towards his chemistry class. He stopped at the end of the hallway, pressed his back up against the wall and peered around the right side corner. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was empty, but the moment he walked around the corner he collided with someone walking from the left, making them both fall to the floor. Rubbing his head he bumped on the corner of the wall, he sat up and looked at the person he had collided with. His eyes went wide as he realized of who the person was.

'_Oh crap!' _He thought.

The person on the floor next to him was none other than Kendrick Chambers, the star quarterback of the East Crest High football team and resident bully whose target happens to always be Corey. The current blue power ranger quickly got to his feet and started speed walking away hoping that the jock didn't see him.

"THOMPSON! GET BACK HERE!" Corey heard Kendrick yell.

Corey doesn't stop as he tries his best to get away from the man who has tormented him since middle school. The sounds of heavy running footsteps could be heard, but that's not what scared him. He turned the corner only to collide right into Sasha for the second time today.

"Today is just not my freaking day." he mutters as he sits up and so does Sasha.

He dusts himself off then goes to say something when he hears Kendrick yelling for him closer than he liked. He quickly turned around to run away again, only to see Kendrick standing a couple of feet away from him. The football star started to quickly make his way towards him. Corey started moving backwards only to backup frightened into the lockers.

"Come on Chambers, is this necessary?" he pleaded as he closed his eyes in anticipation of the beating he was about to receive from the bully.

"Okay just stop." Came a voice from the side of them.

The two boys turn to see Sasha still standing there, her hands on her hips, looking at them annoyed.

"Listen, I don't know how long this little dance between the two of you has been going on, but enough!" she said forcefully pushing herself between the two boys.

"Move out of the way Stover or I'll make you move!" Kendrick growled.

Sasha rolled her eyes then said,

"That's real mature, threatening to hit a girl cause you don't have the balls to grow up!" Sasha said stepping closer to Kendrick's face.

Neither of them said a word to the other as they each stared the other down. Then Kendrick let out a huff and walked off leaving Corey and Sasha standing there. Sasha turned to look at Corey with an unimpressed look on her face.

"You really need to start standing up to Chambers, because sooner or later someone, _you_, are going to get hurt…." She said pointing at Corey's chest, then turned and walked off only to stop and turn back to face Corey again, "By the way this doesn't make us friends." she said before turning back and continuing to walk away.

Corey put his hands on his head and shook it, then let out a sigh of relief. He went to leave when his morpher goes off again. He looked around then ducked out of sight behind a set of stairs before answering it.

"Go ahead Feroa."

"_Adaptor has returned to the city." _

"I'll head on ahead, while you try to contact Abby." Corey answered.

He looked around then walked out from under the staircase and took off running down the hall towards the exit.

(!)

Corey ran into the city as terrified citizens of East Hazel Crest ran in the opposite direction. He came to a stop when he finally found Adaptor who was currently blowing things up with the lasers coming from his hand. The monster stopped when he saw Corey.

"Ah, so we have a brave one here!" Adaptor said before laughing at Corey.

"Your reign of terror is over Adaptor!" Corey exclaimed pointing at Adaptor.

"KRINGLARS ATTACK!" Adaptor shouted pointing at Corey.

The creatures ran at Corey who ducked their attacks. The Kringlars didn't let up though, as they kept coming at him. One Kringlar took a swipe at him with their claw but Corey was somehow able to block the attack so he quickly kicked the Kringlar in the chest. A second Kringlar came at him and this one was able to hit Corey in the chest sending him flying backwards. Corey shook his head then gets to his feet, dusts the dirt off the front of shirt then says,

"All right, play time is over!" he raised his arm with his morpher up into the air and yelled forcefully,

"TRIDENT FORCE POWER UP!"

_[Morphing Sequence Begins]_

_Corey is suddenly underwater when a Trident appears in front of him. The trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at his feet. The beam moves upward covering his feet with white boots, a blue form fitting body suit covers his body and arms while white gloves appear on his hands. The top of the trident comes off and flew onto Corey's chest as he did a back flip landing on the sea floor. Then a dolphin appears and as it gets closer to him it turns into a ball of light and finally becomes his helmet. _

"_BLUE TRIDENT POWER!" Yells Corey._

_[Morphing Sequence Ends]_

Corey now wearing his blue ranger suit pulls out his blue trident saber and uses it to take down the three Kringlars nearest to him. He places two fingers at the base of the blade then as he drags them up he says,

"Blue Trident Saber… Full Power!"

He swings the saber that now has a glowing blue blade, and it sends out an energy slash that destroys the remaining Kringlars. Corey turns his attention to Adaptor who starts firing at him. Corey uses his saber to deflect the blasts then places his two fingers at the base of the blade and says again,

"Blue Trident Saber…. Full Power!"

He swings the blade again and the slash hits Adaptor in the chest sending the monster backwards to the ground. The monster gets back up to his feet and to Corey's shock, a grey metal plate forms on Adaptor's chest.

"What the heck?" Corey says in astonishment.

Adaptor replies, "You just don't get it ranger…. Every attack you send my way I will adapt for myself. So if _you _can't adapt then you will PERISH!"

(!)

Abby ducked and dodged every ball that came flying her way. She would occasionally catch the ball and throw it back usually taking someone out. It eventually came down to her and a boy named Marcus Angelo against Kevin and one of his football buddies. Marcus had messy black hair, brown eyes, and his working out at the neighborhood gym showed. His usual clothing consisted of a black hoodie over t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots. The two teens tried their best to dodge the incoming balls. Abby almost got hit by a ball that had been thrown by Kevin which was aimed at her head, so Marcus pushed her out of the way taking the ball straight to the face. Abby picked up the ball then threw it hard hitting Kevin's teammate in the stomach knocking the wind out of him, with him down, that left just Abby and Kevin.

"You won't win Benson so just give up!" Kevin taunted with a smirk.

A scowl replaced the smirk when he didn't get a response from her, so he flung the dodge ball as hard as he could but just as the ball neared its intended target Abby leaned far to her right side, out of the way and threw her ball at the same time. Kevin's ball missed while Abby's ball hit Kevin right in the nose, after the teacher blew his whistle marking the end of the game. Abby made a beeline straight to the girl's locker room. As she drew nearer to her gym locker she heard a familiar noise coming from it so she quickened her pace towards her locker. When she got there, she spun her locker combination on the locker then flung it open and grabbed her morpher before making her way to an empty bathroom stall.

"Go ahead Feroa." she said.

"_Abigail, you must hurry, Adaptor is back and Corey isn't going to last much longer against him."_

"I'm on my way Feroa" Abby replied, she opened the bathroom stall and looked around before locking it again then said, "TRIDENT FORCE POWER UP!"

_[Morphing Sequence Begins]_

_Abby is underwater when a Trident appears in front of her, the trident begins to glow, then a beam of light shoots out at her feet. The beam moves upward covering her feet with white boots, a red form fitting body suit covers her body and arms while white gloves appears on her hands. The top of the trident came off and flew onto Abby's chest as she did a back flip landing on the sea floor, a red king crab appears and as it gets closer to her it turned into a ball of light before finally becoming her helmet. _

"_RED TRIDENT POWER!"_

_[Morphing Sequence Ends]_

(!)

Corey flew through the air and hit the ground hard, his Trident Force Saber landed a few meters away so he started crawling towards it and just as he was about to grab the handle, Adaptor's foot stepped on the blade.

"You can't stop me Ranger!" Adaptor vehemently said with a chuckle as his hand began to glow but suddenly, Abby came flying out of nowhere and punches the monster in the face making him stumble backwards away from the Rangers. Abby ran over to Corey and crouched down so she was on his level.

"Are you okay Corey?" she asked worried.

The Blue Trident Force Ranger slowly nodded his head so she got to her feet then said, "Stay here and rest…. While I take care of Adaptor."

She walked off not seeing that Corey was trying to stop her but it was no use. She came at Adaptor and she came at him with a high kick but the monster moved out of the way. She dropped down and tried for a leg sweep but the monster jumped over her leg and then gave a quick kick, sending her flying away into a tree. Adaptor powered up his hand and sent off a few blasts in Abby's direction, but she was able to roll out of the way at the last second making Adaptor's attack strike the tree instead.

She quickly got to her feet and pulled out her Red Trident Shield. She put it out in front of her and said,

"Trident Shield…. Power Blast!" a large red energy beam shot out of the shield, beam struck Adaptor and clouded the monster in thick smoke.

When it cleared, Adaptor had been blown into pieces. Abby put her arms to her side. She kept her Trident Force Shield at the ready, then suddenly the pieces of Adaptor started to shake then moved towards one another as if a magnet was pulling them together. The moment they touched there was a flashing glow of light, when it disappeared Adaptor appeared complete with new armor all over his body.

"I told you there is no stopping something that can't be stopped Rangers!" Adaptor sneered as Corey ran over to where Abby was standing.

The two Trident Force Rangers leaned on each other for support, they looked at each other then Corey said,

"Our weapons may not be strong enough to destroy him alone…."

"But maybe together they can!" Abby said finishing his sentence. The two Rangers nodded their heads then brought their weapons out in front of them.

"Ready?" she asked and Corey replied with a nod of his head.

"**Trident Shield…. Power Blast!"**

"**Blue Trident Saber…. Full Power!" **

The two Rangers watched as the both blasts hit Adaptor. Once the blasts hit the monster it knocked him onto his back, but just like before Adaptor got his feet. They heard something and that's when they realized that he was laughing at them. The two Rangers looked at each then took off towards the monster with their weapons at the ready.

(!)

Marcus walked out of school with his backpack hanging on his shoulder, he made his way around the corner towards the trashcan. In his hand he held some trash and his cell phone. He approached the trashcan and as he tossed the trash from his hand that's when his phone happened to slip from his hand going straight into the trash can.

"Really?" He mutters begrudgingly as he leans his head into the trashcan to see if it was right on top.

"Dang it…." He whines as he tosses his bag onto the ground before grabbing the top of the trash can and places it on the ground next to the can.

After rolling his sleeves up he leans into the trashcan to grab his phone, unfortunately for Marcus at that moment Kevin and two of his buddies walked around the corner. Kevin nudges his two friends who quickly walk over and grab Marcus by the legs, lift him quickly into the trashcan. Kevin picks up Marcus' bag and drops it in on top of Marcus right before the other two place the lid back on the can.

What they didn't see was that a portal had opened up inside the trashcan and Marcus along with his bag had fallen through. He fell through the air until he hit solid ground, he let out a groan of pain as he hit and he slowly got to his feet then looked around at his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

(!)

Sasha entered the girl's bathroom. She stops in front of the sink and takes a look at herself in the mirror. She shakes her head then goes to turn the faucet on only to stop when she heard the sounds of giggling right outside the door to the girl's bathroom so she quickly hides in one of the stalls shutting the door just as a group of girls enter. Luckily they were too busy laughing and giggling to notice that she was there, she listened carefully as she heard them talking about her.

"Did you girls see Stover today? What a total loser!" one of the girls said before laughing.

"I saw her stand up for Thompson today…. Talk about freak and geek!" another girl said laughing along with the others.

Sasha's hands rolled into fists and started to shake with anger. She quickly got to her feet, unlocked the stall door, takes a step out to confront the group of snide girls, but as she takes her step, she falls into a portal that had opened up and she fell through. She fell through the air when she suddenly came hit solid ground knocking the wind out of her in the process, she turned so she was lying on her back staring up at where she had come from. When she was finally able to catch her breath she slowly got to her feet and dusted herself off before looking at her surroundings.

"Where the heck…" She started to say only to stop when she heard the sounds of a waterfall so she started walking towards the noise, when she reached the end of the small cave Sasha came to find herself in an even bigger room. She looked around then saw Marcus standing near a table so she made her way over to where he was standing.

"Where are we?" she asked him to which he replied,

"No idea and as far as I know there's no way out." Marcus responded.

"That is not true" the teens turned to a doorway near the waterfall where a woman stood staring at them. "My name is Feroa and I will explain everything to you but now you are needed" the woman said.

The two teens looked at each other with confused looks before turning back to face Feroa who let out a small sigh before waving her hand in front of the waterfall revealing a small screen. It showed the battle between the rangers and Adaptor, they all watched as the monster blasted the Rangers backwards making them hit the ground hard before they were de-morphed revealing Corey and Abby.

"That's Abby and Corey… they need help!" Marcus said stepping forward while Sasha stayed behind.

Marcus noticed this and turned to face her, "Listen I get that we're not all friends but I…. I can't stand by and let them get hurt" Marcus said then he turned to Feroa and said, "How can I help them?"

Feroa waved her hand in front of them and a case appeared. Both of them slowly stepped forward. Feroa reached over and opened the lid revealing the remaining two Trident Force Morphers; one was black while the other was yellow. Marcus hesitantly reaches out and grabs the black Trident Force Morpher, the moment his fingers touched it, it disappeared and reappeared on his wrist. He licked his lips, and then instinctively he knew what to say,

"TRIDENT FORCE POWER UP!"

_[Morphing Sequence Begins]_

_Marcus is underwater when a Trident appears in front of him, the trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at his feet. The beam moves upward covering his feet forming white boots, a black form fitting body suit covers his body and arms while white gloves appear covering his hands. The top of the trident came off and flew onto Marcus' chest as he did a back flip landing on the sea floor. A black octopus appears, and as it gets closer to him it turns into a ball of blinding light before finally becoming his helmet. _

"_BLACK TRIDENT POWER!"_

_[Morphing Sequence Ends]_

Adaptor stormed towards the two de-morphed rangers with a purpose, "Goodbye Rangers!" he growls with glee before raising his glowing hands to finish them off.

Suddenly Marcus fully morphed appears out of nowhere and kicks Adaptor in the chest sending the monster stumbling backwards as he lands between him and the other Rangers.

"Who dares to attack me?" Adaptor growls in anger getting his bearing back.

Marcus stares at him then says, "The Black Trident Force Ranger that's who!"

He quickly gets into a fighting stance before racing towards the monster that started firing energy blasts only to miss the newly christened Trident Force Ranger. Once he reaches Adaptor, Marcus kicks the monster's arm then grabs it and flips Adaptor over his shoulder smashing him to the ground. He goes for another punch but Adaptor catches his fist then throws the Ranger backwards. Marcus does a couple of back flips but is able to land on his feet. Marcus pulled out his primary weapons which were two ebony chakrams, he spun them around a few times before throwing them at Adaptor. As the two chakrams flew at the monster they spun around in a circle forming a small black flamed twister which once it hit Adaptor it exploded sending the monster flying backwards hitting the side of a nearby building.

Marcus ran over to where the two Rangers were and helped them to their feet, "Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"We're good now." Corey replied while all Abby said,

"Who are you?"

Marcus goes to answer when suddenly Adaptor lets out a fierce growl getting their attention.

"I'm not done yet Rangers!" the monster growls as pieces of armor on his chest shift to the side to cover up the wound he had received from Marcus' attack.

Adaptor stormed towards them when suddenly another Ranger, this time clad in all yellow came out of nowhere and kicked Adaptor backwards as well. The new Ranger landed on the ground then ran over to the other Rangers and said,

"Are you guys able to fight?" Corey and Abby nodded then at the same time said,

"TRIDENT FORCE POWER UP!"

_[Morphing Sequence Begins]_

_Abby is underwater when a Trident appears in front of her. The Trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at his feet. The beam moves upward covering his feet with white boots, a red form fitting body suit covers his body and arms while white gloves appears on his hands. The top of the trident came off and flew onto Abby's chest as she did a back flip landing on the sea floor, a red king crab appears and as it gets closer to her it turned into a ball of light before finally becoming her helmet. _

_Corey is suddenly underwater when a Trident appears in front of him. The Trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at his feet. The beam moves upward covering his feet with white boots, a blue form fitting body suit covers his body and arms while white gloves appear on his hands. The top of the trident comes off and flew onto Corey's chest as he did a back flip landing on the sea floor. Then a dolphin appears and as it gets closer to him it turns into a ball of light and finally becomes his helmet. _

"_TRIDENT POWER!"_

_[Morphing Sequence Ends]_

The four Power Rangers stood side by side, stepping forward Corey says, "Our weapons couldn't beat him alone or by putting two of them together either, but what if we put all four of our weapons together…. Maybe that will do the trick and get rid of Adaptor for good!" the other three looked at each then nodded their heads all four of them pulled out their weapons and tossed them into the air.

Abby's shield attached itself to the base of Corey's power saber. The Yellow Ranger's weapons were revealed to be nunchucks went into a formation of an L then attached themselves to the sides of the Power Saber. Marcus' chakrams attached themselves to the top of the nunchuckes. The combination of the weapons form a trident that Abby caught the newly made weapon and the other three Rangers took spots behind her.

"Power Trident… Full power!" she shouted, then proceeded to mark an X in the air followed by bringing the Trident up through the X and across forming a star, which then shot at Adaptor hitting the monster in various spots that weren't covered in armor, destroying the monster once and for all.

(!)

The four Trident Force Rangers entered the cave, both Corey and Abby had de-morphed while the other two were still morphed.

"That was so awesome…. I'm so glad that Feroa was able to find you guys!" Corey said with a smile on his face.

Abby on the other hand wasn't so happy.

"Come on Abby cheer up." he said nudging her, she gave him a quick look then said,

"So who are they?"

The two Rangers quickly de-morphed to reveal Sasha Stover as the Yellow Trident Force Ranger and Marcus Angelo as the Black Trident Force Ranger. Abby stared at them for a moment then walked off leaving the other three Rangers standing there.

"Don't worry about her…. She's a little rough around the edges, but I'm more surprised to see that you agreed to this Sasha." Corey said.

Marcus stepped away and said, "Yeah, me too."

Sasha crossed her arms at her chest then said, "Its simple, I don't like bullies and according to Feroa this Zeltu guy is sounds like one. Plus I have other reasons…. Personal reasons. Good enough for you two?"

Corey and Marcus nodded their heads then with that Sasha walked out leaving the two boys standing there.

"Well… that could have gone worse." Sniped Marcus.


	3. S1E3: Adventures in Narwhal Babysitting

**Reefside-**** Mercer Industries**

"All right students, if you follow me, we will now continue the tour of Mercer Industries" said a woman wearing a black uniform.

She motioned for the students to follow which they all did except for one who stood and watched as they walked away leaving the man standing there. The young man lifted his head then turned on his heels and started making his way in the opposite direction of where the guide had taken the other kids. The young man made his way over to a door and pushed it opened without hesitation. He stepped inside and inside was a man with short grayish brown hair.

The person was in fact Mercer Industries founder and CEO Anton Mercer. Anton turned as the door opened and was shocked to see the young man standing there.

"I'm sorry but students aren't allowed in here" he stated then walked over to where the man was standing but just as he drew near the student grabbed his arm then brought his foot up and kicked Anton in the face, sending him backwards back first into the table behind him.

"Who are you?" Anton asked as he wiping blood from his lip as she slowly got back up.

The student refused to answer he waved he his hands in front of his face. Then to Anton's surprise the student now looked like Anton's former self Mesogog.

The Shape shifting monster ran at Anton in full force, he tried her best to fight off the monster but it was too strong for him as the monster caught his leg when she went for a kick then the monster picked Anton up then flung him to the side making him hit the wall knocking him out cold. The shape shifting monster laughed as he made its way over to where Anton was lying then after grabbing his leg pulled him into the nearby closet and after shutting the door, broke the door knob locking Anton inside.

"And now for the reason I came here" the monster said creepily in Mesogog's voice.

It then walked over to the computer and started to type some stuff into the computer in front of him. He turned just as a drawer on the table next to him slid open. The fake Mesogog picked up the vials inside and said still using Mesogog's voice,

"Perrrfect."

(!)

Corey awoke to the sound of his alarm going off. He slowly moved his arm out from underneath his covers and reached over to his alarm clock and hit the _off_ button. He laid there with his eyes closed only to have them fly open when he heard two voices right outside his bedroom door.

"_Are you sure he's even in there?"_

"_Yes Hector, his dad said he was."_

"_Well considering he wants to go out and play superhero he apparently has no time for us anymore, we should just head off to school without him."_

Corey laid awake listening to the not so quite conversation between his best friends. He couldn't believe what Hector was saying about him. He was right that Corey hadn't been spending a lot of time with them since becoming a Power Ranger, but he also thought that of all people, the two who he considered his best friends would understand that he was doing this to protect them. He waited until he heard his friends walk away before he threw the covers off and climbed out of bed. He walked over and opened his bedroom door peering out to see that they indeed left him. He closed the door then walked over to his dresser but before he could do anything, there is a knock on his bedroom door making him turn just as his father walks in.

"Hey sport, I just saw Rachael and Hector leave but your still here… did something happen?" his father asks him.

Corey takes a deep breath then says, "I joined a club after school and I think they're upset that I haven't had more time to spend with them."

His father gives him a nod then to change the subject he said, "So when is CeCe coming home again?"

"She's coming home next week…. I just hope that there's no surprises like last time she came home" his father replied.

"Last time she came home you found out she pierced her nose…. And there was the tattoo" Corey said.

"Yeah I was not happy…. Wait, what tattoo?" his father said, Corey's eyes widen then said,

"Nothing… just trying to keep you on your toes dad, you gotta lighten up some times" Corey's dad gives him a look then walks out of the room. Corey gives out a sigh of relief despite knowing he had just lied to his father.

(!)

Zeltu sat in his throne staring at small image in front of him showing the rangers defeating his monster Adaptor. He growls as he watches it over and over again that is until he swipes the image away with his claw sending it away.

"So that fool Feroa has recruited children to fight her battles for her" Zeltu said.

He got up from his throne then started pacing back and forth but stopped when an idea came to him. A confident smirk appeared on his lips revealing his razor sharp teeth; he walked over to a large tank that was sitting in the room. He scanned the tank until his reptilian eyes landed on a lobster that was sitting alone in the corner of the tank. He slowly moved his arm up and reached in grabbing the lobster around its body then lifted it out of the tank.

Zeltu stared at the lobster then walked over to a large chamber; he placed the lobster in the middle of the chamber before stepping out and closing the door. He walked over to a wheel attached to a machine, then after grabbing the wheel he spun it violently. He turned and walked away from the machine as it started lighting up and making noises. Zeltu stops then turns to face the machine as it starts to shake.

A few Kringlars come over making their normal buzzing noises but they stopped when Zeltu put his hand up.

The machine stopped shaking the lights went off, light grey smoke seeped out of the machine as the door slowly starts to open to reveal a newly created monster. The lobster monster stepped forward wielding a guitar and it strung a few strings before speaking.

"Lob Rocker ready to rock."

(!)

Corey made his way through the park hoping to make it to school before it started but just as he was half way through only to stop when he heard voices coming from behind a couple of bushes. Corey slowly made his way over to the bushes and peered through them and saw Kendrick with some of his football buddies all standing in a circle. He couldn't see what they were holding so he stepped a little closer.

"Man, passing Miss Connors next test is going to be easy" he heard one of them say.

One of the football players then lifted something into the air and that's when Corey saw that they had the answer key to their next Chemistry test. Corey took a step back only to step on a branch breaking it and alerting Kendrick and the others to his presence. The blue trident force ranger soon found himself surrounded.

"Wrong place… wrong time?" Corey said with a nervous chuckle then took off running with the football players and Kendrick right behind him.

They had almost caught up to him when a small group of Kringlars appeared in front of them. The bullies took off frightened, running away from the Kringlers and Corey. Corey though, ran right at the Kringlars without hesitation. He kicked one Kringlar back then turned his attention to the other Kringlars. He ducked a kick from a nearby Kringlar only to be hit in the back by another Kringlar sending stumbling forwards to the ground. Corey let out a small growl then jumped to his feet, he looked around then raised his morpher into the air.

"TRIDENT FORCE POWER UP!"

_[Morphing Sequence Begins]_

_Corey is suddenly underwater when a Trident appears in front of him. The trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at his feet. The beam moves upward covering his feet with white boots, a blue form fitting body suit covers his body and arms while white gloves appear on his hands. The top of the trident comes off and flew onto Corey's chest as he did a back flip landing on the sea floor. Then a dolphin appears and as it gets closer to him it turns into a ball of light and finally becomes his helmet. _

"_BLUE TRIDENT POWER!" Yells Corey._

_[Morphing Sequence Ends]_

Corey gets into a fighting position. He motions for the Kringlars to come get him and they start to run at him. He launches himself over the Kringlars as they come at him, he pulls out his trident blaster and blasts two of the Kringlars down taking them out. He ducks an attack from a Kringlar then rolls away, the moment he gets to his feet he pulls out his blue trident saber.

"Time to finish this" he says then places two fingers at the base of his saber.

"BLUE TRIDENT SABER FULL POWER!"

He swings his blade through the air sending a blast at the group of Kringlars knocking them down to the ground. He stood there and watched as the creatures disappeared before powering down.

"What was that about?" he asked himself before taking off to school.

What Corey didn't know was that Kendrick who had been hiding behind a nearby tree had seen the entire thing.

"No way." Said Kendrick in disbelief.

(!)

The sound of Marcus' alarm clock going off woke him up from his dream. He reached out and turned the alarm off, but as he peered at his alarm clock he let out a loud swear, he had to be at school in less than six minutes! He leapt out of bed then began pulling on any clean clothes he could. He grabbed a white muscle shirt with a black t-shirt over it, dark blue jeans and a pair of dark grey sneakers with white laces. He grabbed his backpack and ran out of his room going into the kitchen only to grab two slices of cold pizza and a can of mountain dew before speeding out the front door. As he made his way down the front steps of his house he pressed the button to open the garage door. Marcus quickly grabbed his bike closed the garage door, and put his soda in the holder and took a bite of pizza as he took off towards school. He ate as he made his way through town only stopping when he had too.

He was riding past Hazel Crest Beach when he stopped suddenly. He thought he had seen something. It was a group of Kringlars with a Lobster type of monster and they appeared to be chasing a baby Narwhal across the beach.

"Man why now?" he asks himself before taking off down the hill towards the monsters.

Marcus was right behind them so he pedaled as hard as he could which was difficult because he was riding his bike on sand. Realizing that he wasn't going to catch up on his bike he stopped and jumped off. He quickly took his backpack then used it as a projectile as he threw it at the group of Kringlars knocking them down face first into the sand. The monster and four Kringlars that weren't hit turned their attention to Marcus.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Marcus yelled before getting into a fighting stance.

The Kringlars ran at Marcus in full force so the black trident force ranger used the side of his foot and kicked the sand up into the faces of the Kringlars.

He dropped down then swept the Kringlar's legs out from underneath them taking the Kringlars down. Marcus quickly rolled away just as another Kringlar came in for an attack. Marcus got to his feet then flicked his wrist making his morpher appear.

"Trident Force Power Up!" he said then pressed the trident on his morpher.

_[Morphing Sequence Begins]_

_Marcus is underwater when a Trident appears in front of him, the trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at his feet. The beam moves upward covering his feet forming white boots, a black form fitting body suit covers his body and arms while white gloves appear covering his hands. The top of the trident came off and flew onto Marcus' chest as he did a back flip landing on the sea floor. A black octopus appears, and as it gets closer to him it turns into a ball of blinding light before finally becoming his helmet. _

"_BLACK TRIDENT POWER!"_

_[Morphing Sequence Ends]_

Marcus now fully morphed launched himself over a group of Kringlars putting himself between them and the baby Narwhal.

"You want the little guy then you're going to have to get through me," Marcus says before getting in a fighting stance again.

The lobster monster stepped forward and that's when Marcus finally got a good look at the monster. It looked like a giant lobster but wearing clothing similar to that of Elvis Pressley.

"Hey now kid… there's no need to fight just hand over the little brat and we'll head on out" the monster said with a southern accent.

Marcus was thrown off for a moment but then realized that a couple of Kringlars were able to sneak around him and were running off with the baby narwhal. Marcus took off running after them. Luckily for Marcus the Kringlar that had the baby had it held it in front of him so when the black trident force ranger leapt over them he was able to grab the narwhal away from the Kringlar. He then kicked the Kringler in the chest sending it to the ground. He moved out of the way of an attacking Kringlar and dropped down leg sweeping its leg out from underneath it taking it down, still holding the baby narwhal he rolled towards the Kringlar then landed a kick right to the creature's chest taking it out.

He quickly got to his feet then turned his attention to the Lobster monster and the remaining Kringlars.

"Now listen here kid, don't make Lob Rocker hurt you," the monster said as he and the other Kringlars surrounded Marcus who was still holding the baby Narwhal close to him.

"Sorry Lobster but being a Power Ranger means defending those weaker from the likes of you so yeah…. no dice" Marcus replied.

"You will pay for this Black Ranger" Lob Rocker replied before he and the Kringlars teleported away.

Marcus looked down at the baby Narwhal that was making happy noises.

"Now what to do with you?" he asked.

(!)

Marcus entered Hazel Crest High with his backpack strapped to his back. He was late for school but at the moment he didn't care, he needed to find the other rangers. He made his way along the halls hoping to avoid running into any hall monitors. He ran around the corner and was barely able to stop himself from colliding with Abby.

"Oh thank god its you" Marcus said as he leaned sideways against the wall.

Abby looked at him with a raised eyebrow then said,

"Are you late?"

Marcus looked around then pulled the zipper of his hoodie down and the baby Narwhal's face popped out scaring Abby.

"Why do you have that in there?" she asked with wide eyes of disbelief.

"Because on my way to school and saw this poor thing being chased by some Kringlars and a monster…. Clearly had they something planned for it" he replied.

"And your first thought was to bring it here? What if they followed you Marcus?" she asked.

"I tried contacting Feroa but she wouldn't respond and I thought that in case they came back you guys would be here to back me up" Marcus replied in a huff before looking around again to make sure no one was paying attention.

Abby let out a deep sigh.

"Fine, I'll contact the other rangers and we'll meet you outside the school in ten minutes" Abby said, then walked off.

Marcus turned back around and started making his way towards the exit.

(!)

Corey was in library when his communicator went off, he jumped, then looked around to make sure that no was watching him before getting up from his table and going to the farthest corner of the library were no one usually went.

"Go ahead Abby" he whispered.

"_I need you to meet us outside ASAP" _she replied.

"You got it," he whispered back.

He started walking off not knowing that someone had been watching him from behind one of the bookshelves.

All of a sudden, the figure stepped out from their hiding spot, it was Kendrick once again.

Corey made his way out of the library heading towards the nearest exit only to jump when Sasha appeared next to him. She gave him a small smirk due to his jumping and placing his hand over his chest. After a few seconds of making sure he was still alive he shot her look telling her thanks for the heart attack. The Blue and Yellow Trident Force Rangers made their way outside the school. They looked around then saw Abby standing next to Marcus at the water fountain located near the entrance of the school. As they drew near they heard splashing noises and that's when they saw the baby Narwhal swimming around in the fountain.

"Why is there a Narwhal in the school fountain?" Corey asked and so Marcus quickly filled the other in on the events that took place on his way to school.

"If Zeltu has plans for that thing then we need to get to Feroa, that's the only place were it's going to be safe," Sasha stated.

Abby nodded her head in agreement.

"Thanks for volunteering then Stover" she said.

Sasha shot her a look of confusion.

"You and Marcus are going to get the little guy to Feroa" Abby said with a small smirk on her face knowing that this was the last thing Sasha wanted to do.

"Whatever" Sasha replied then stormed off so quickly that Marcus had to jump up and after grabbing the Baby Narwhal he raced after her so he could catch up.

Corey turned to look at Abby.

"Why do you do that?" he asked her.

"Do what?" she asked not looking at him.

"Make her do things that she clearly doesn't want to do?" he replied.

"Because if she's going to be on this team then she needs to know that we are all going have to do things we don't want too" Abby responded before turning back around and started making her way back to class leaving Corey standing there shaking his head.

(!)

Marcus and Sasha made their way down the street heading towards the park, they weren't going to try and teleport to the base incase something had happened to the Narwhal if they did. The two teammates had just reached the park when suddenly Lob Rocker and a group of Kringlars appeared in front of them making them get into fighting stances.

"Who's the Elvis wannabe?" Sasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The name is Lob Rocker girlie and I'm here for that Narwhal" Lob Rocker replied.

Sasha turned her head to look at Marcus with a questioning look before turning her attention back to Lob Rocker.

Marcus looked around then saw a small pond so he ran over and placed the baby Narwhal in the pond.

"All right little guy stay here until I get back okay?" he says before going back over to where Sasha was. "Like I said Lobster, you want the little guy you're going have to go through us" Marcus said.

"Fine by me little man" Lob Rocker stated then motioned to his group of Kringlars.

"GET THE LITTLE BRATS!" Lob Rocker shouted.

The Kringlars ran at Marcus and Sasha who ran to meet them, Sasha ducked under an attack and kicked the Kringlar in the back sending it to the ground. She turns around hits another Kringlar with a roundhouse kick sending the Kringlar spinning up into the air before landing on the ground face first. Sasha turned her head when she hears a small cry that's when she saw three Kringlars were trying to get at the Baby Narwhal so she ran over and launched herself over the Kringlars landing between them and the baby.

She brought her wrist up and flicked it to reveal her morpher.

"Trident Force Power Up!" she said.

_[Morphing Sequence Begins]_

_Sasha is suddenly underwater when a Trident appears in front of her. The trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at her feet. The beam moves upward covering her feet with white boots, a yellow form fitting body suit covers her body and arms while white gloves appear on her hands. The top of the trident comes off and flew onto Sasha's chest as she did a back flip landing on the sea floor. Then a whale appears and as it gets closer to her it turns into a ball of light and finally becomes her helmet. _

"_YELLOW TRIDENT POWER!" Yells Sasha._

_[Morphing Sequence Ends]_

Sasha pulled out her Nunchucks, she twirled them around then got into a fighting position.

"You want the little brat, then you're going to have to get past me," she threatened.

The baby narwhal let out a little whine then ducked under the water out of sight.

Marcus had morphed and was currently battling Lob Rocker, he rolled on the ground then got to his feet and kicked the lobster monster in the back sending it stumbling forwards. He turned just in time to see a couple of Kringlars coming at him. Marcus blocked an attack from the first Kringlar and brought his foot up to kick the Kringlar coming at him from his right before spinning around on his heels and flinging the Kringlar that he was holding over his shoulder to the ground in front of him. He goes to finish the creature off when he is blasted backwards, he sits up to see Lob Rocker standing there holding a smoking guitar.

"What just hit me?" Marcus asks himself aloud.

"That was some Heartbreak Hotel and now comes some Burning Love" Lob Rocker said before strumming his guitar again sending another shockwave at Marcus hitting him which sent him flying backwards.

Sasha sees this and takes down the remaining Kringlars before running over to where Marcus was laying.

"You all right Octopus boy?" she asked before helping him up to his feet.

"You're funny" Marcus replied sarcastically.

The two rangers turned to see Lob Rocker coming towards them.

"Since you two seem to like each other so much, how about a lil' bit of Stuck on You" Lob Rocker said then strung his guitar sending a pink blast towards them. It hit Marcus and Sasha but when it disappeared it appeared as nothing had happened, that was until they looked down to see that they wearing a pink binder that was cuffing them together.

They de-morphed but they were still bound together, they tired to walk in separate directions but when they got to far they were yanked backwards into each other.

"Okay, let's not do that again" Marcus said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Agreed" Sasha replied wincing in pain.

The two Trident Force Rangers got to their feet then made their way over to the pond where Marcus had put the baby Narwhal. When they got to the pond, it was nowhere in sight.

"Where the little guy go? I know I left him right here" Marcus said confused. He turned and saw the look on Sasha's face.

"What?" she snapped.

"You were the last one of us standing here, what did you do?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"What did I do? I stopped Kringlars from grabbing the little brat" she replied.

Marcus shook his head at what he was hearing.

"What is your problem?" he asked her.

"My problem? My problem is our so-called leader, I didn't volunteer for this. She only said I had to this because she hates me and who made her the leader anyways?" Sasha said.

"I became the leader when Feroa made me the Red Ranger" came a voice from behind Sasha.

The black and yellow Trident Force rangers turned to see Abby and Corey standing there.

"Hey guys" Marcus said.

"What happened? Where is the baby Narwhal and…. What is going on here?" Corey asked as he pointed mostly to the energy bind that was binding Marcus and Sasha together.

"That stupid Lobster monster" Sasha replied bluntly.

Abby didn't say anything but she didn't take her eyes off Sasha and the yellow Ranger returned the favor to her "leader". Meanwhile the two boys stood there in an awkward silence.

"So what do we do now?" Corey asked, finally breaking the awkward tension.

"You and I are going back to the cave to find Feroa while those two go and find the baby Narwhal" Abby said before either Marcus or Sasha could respond.

Abby stood next to Corey and they both teleported back to the cave.

Once they were gone, Sasha let a loud huff then stormed off yanking Marcus along with her.

(!)

Abby and Corey teleported into the main room of the cave, they looked around and saw that everything was still in place. So they thought that maybe nothing bad had happened.

"Look around, see if Feroa left a note or something" Abby said as she walked off.

Corey threw his arms up into the air then walked off through one of the many tunnels in the cave. As he made his way down the tunnel, he felt nervous mostly because he was never ventured into this part of the cave before. He didn't even know if he was allowed to be doing this. They didn't know that Feroa hasn't been answering them because she needed to be found as soon as possible.

"Feroa…Feroa" he said nervously as he walked.

He was about to turn the corner when he felt a hand on his shoulder making him jump.

"AH!" said Corey surprised.

(!)

Marcus and Sasha made their way down the street, neither of them speaking to the other. As they were walking Sasha's cell phone started going off making the two of them stop. She pulled out her phone and looked at the screen. A look of alarm came over her as she quickly moved away from Marcus and answered it.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" she asked turning her back to Marcus, trying to hid her worried expression on her face.

Marcus tried not to listen but due to the energy bind it wasn't really possible, so he looked away a little embarrassed.

"It's okay Olivia, I'm on my way okay." Sasha said before hanging up the phone.

Sasha turned to leave only to remember her current predicament, so she turned to face Marcus.

"Listen, I don't have time to explain but we have to get to East Hazel Crest Middle School" she said quickly.

Marcus opened his mouth to protest and say stick to the task at hand but from the look that Sasha was giving him made him realize that it was important to her.

"Fine but the moment we're done we go back to finding the little guy" Marcus said.

Sasha gave him a small smile as thanks before the two took off running.

(!)

Corey ran through the tunnel, which he hoped would bring him back to the main room. He could hear the sound of metallic footsteps coming from behind him but he refused to stop running.

"ABBY…. ABBY HELP SOMETHING IS CHASING ME!" he shouted as he drew near the end of the cave when suddenly something grabbed his legs and pulled them out from underneath him making him the ground hard.

Whatever grabbed him started pulling backwards into the tunnel so he turned around only to see large white eyes staring back at him. He eyes widen in shock as he started kicking his legs hoping to free himself. Acting quickly he flicked his wrist revealing his morpher and pressed the button.

"TRIDENT FORCE POWER UP!"

_[Morphing Sequence Begins]_

_Corey is suddenly underwater when a Trident appears in front of him. The trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at his feet. The beam moves upward covering his feet with white boots, a blue form fitting body suit covers his body and arms while white gloves appear on his hands. The top of the trident comes off and flew onto Corey's chest as he did a back flip landing on the sea floor. Then a dolphin appears and as it gets closer to him it turns into a ball of light and finally becomes his helmet. _

"_BLUE TRIDENT POWER!" Yelled Corey._

_[Morphing Sequence Ends]_

Corey pulled out his blue trident saber and cut one of the arms off his mechanical attacker making it release him. He jumped to his feet then ran into the main room of the cave, he turned around to face the tunnel that he had just come out of awaiting for his attacker to emerge. What Corey didn't expect was for his attacker to leap out at him tackling him over the table to the ground. The robot and Corey struggled,

"Devi must defend mistress…. Must defend" the robot sputtered it tried to attack Corey.

Abby fully morphed came running out of another tunnel and punt kicks the robot named Devi in the head to get it off of Corey sending, it flying backwards and to the ground. She helped Corey to his feet then they start cautiously making their way towards Devi.

"STOP!"

(!)

Marcus and Sasha ran up to the main door of East Hazel Crest Middle School. Sasha goes to enter the school, but Marcus stops her.

"What?" she asked clearly annoyed that Marcus stopped her.

He shakes his head then raises his arm to show her the energy bind to remind her that they can't just go barging in. She hung her head in defeat, her sister needed her and she couldn't rush to her side at this moment. Marcus raised his hand and slowly reached over and placed his hand on Sasha's shoulder.

The awkward tender moment was interrupted when Lob Rocker and a group of Kringlars appeared behind them. The two Trident Force Rangers got into fighting stances as the Kringlars drew nearer to them.

"All right ya lil rascals, hand over the little tyke and we'll be on our way" Lob Rocker said.

Marcus and Sasha shared a quick look and nodded to one another before looking back at Lob Rocker.

"I might know a way to get rid of our little problem binding us… only if you're game" Marcus' whispered.

Sasha didn't reply but gave him a short, determined nod. Marcus let out a deep breath.

"Hey Lobster…. Your Elvis impersonation sucks!" Marcus shouted.

"Hey ya little scoundrel…. Keep that up and your going to have a mad Rocker on your hands" Lob Rocker said.

"Any ideas?" Marcus asked.

Sasha thought for a moment then an idea popped into her head.

"Yeah, I don't think this Rocker dude is all that tough," She said with a cocky smirk.

"I think you're right… I mean come on Elvis? He's sooo 1970's," Marcus added.

Lob Rocker started to get angry and annoyed by the Rangers, they could see some steam coming out of the monster. Then the monster's hands started shaking pulling out his banjo.

"Hey now, Don't Be Cruel… Love me Tender" Lob Rocker says then strings the banjo loud and hard and a dark purple beam shot out at the Rangers.

Marcus and Sasha smirked then quickly brought their arms with the energy binds up into the air making the beam hit the bind destroying the bind in the process thus freeing the Rangers.

"Oh no…" Lob Rocker said.

"Ready?" Marcus asked.

"Ready" Sasha replied.

The two Rangers lifted their arms into the air and flicked their wrists to reveal their morphers.

"TRIDENT FORCE POWER UP!" They shouted.

_[Morphing Sequence Begins]_

_Marcus is underwater when a Trident appears in front of him, the trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at his feet. The beam moves upward covering his feet forming white boots, a black form fitting body suit covers his body and arms while white gloves appear covering his hands. The top of the trident came off and flew onto Marcus' chest as he did a back flip landing on the sea floor. A black octopus appears, and as it gets closer to him it turns into a ball of blinding light before finally becoming his helmet. _

_Sasha is suddenly underwater when a Trident appears in front of her. The trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at her feet. The beam moves upward covering her feet with white boots, a yellow form fitting body suit covers her body and arms while white gloves appear on her hands. The top of the trident comes off and flew onto Sasha's chest as she did a back flip landing on the sea floor. Then a whale appears and as it gets closer to her it turns into a ball of light and finally becomes her helmet. _

"_Trident Power!" They shouted._

_[Morphing Sequence Ends]_

Marcus and Sasha run towards the Kringlars. Marcus leapt up then pushed off of the nearest tree and sent a kick to a Kringlar's chest, which he followed up by punching another Kringlar in the face taking them both out. He landed on the ground then turned his attention to Lob Rocker.

"It's just me and you Lob Rocker" Marcus said.

"Slow down Hound Dog…." Lob Rocker started to say but he was cut off as Marcus raised his Trident Blaster and said,

"Trident Blaster"

Then fires it at Lob Rocker making the Elvis monster stumble backwards.

Sasha on the other hand continues to battle the remaining Kringlars. She takes a couple of them down with a leg sweep. She rolls forward and brings her foot down on top of one of the Kringlar's chest making it disappear. She looked up just in time to see a Kringlar bringing one of his bone blades down on her so she quickly rolled backwards then pulled out her Trident Blaster and fired it. Hitting the Krinlgar in the chest and once the creature hit the ground it disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Just as she got to her feet Marcus came flying backwards past her so she ran over to him.

"Marcus you all right?" she asked as she helped him to his feet.

"Peachy" he replied before bringing his morpher up to contact the others.

(!)

Abby and Corey turned to see Feroa standing in the entrance of the Cave.

"Devi stand down," she said then turned her attention back to the Rangers. "What is going on here?" she asked.

"Your crazy robot was trying to kill me," Corey said fuming.

"I am not a robot you meatbag, my name is Devi, and I am an android built to serve my lady Feroa and the training of the ones called Power Rangers" Devi said a bit defiantly.

"You call that training?" Corey sputtered.

"My training is old fashioned," Devi said matter of factly.

"More like insane" Corey replied irritated.

"Crazy android aside, Feroa, we've been trying to contact you all day" Abby said keeping her attention off of Devi and Corey, and putting it all towards Feroa.

"I am well aware of your situation Red Ranger, but my attention has been on something that could help you in the battle against Zeltu" Feroa said.

Abby was about to say something when their morphers start beeping.

"Go ahead" Abby said to the morpher.

"_We could use some backup here."_

"We're on our way" Corey responded.

The two rangers look to Feroa who nods her head.

"Ready Abby?" Corey asked getting into position.

Abby sends a look of disappointment towards Feroa before replying.

"Ready" she says.

"TRIDENT FOCE POWER UP!" they say in unison.

_[Morphing Sequence Begins]_

_Abby is underwater when a Trident appears in front of her. The Trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at his feet. The beam moves upward covering his feet with white boots, a red form fitting body suit covers his body and arms while white gloves appears on his hands. The top of the trident came off and flew onto Abby's chest as she did a back flip landing on the sea floor, a red king crab appears and as it gets closer to her it turned into a ball of light before finally becoming her helmet. _

_Corey is suddenly underwater when a Trident appears in front of him. The Trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at his feet. The beam moves upward covering his feet with white boots, a blue form fitting body suit covers his body and arms while white gloves appear on his hands. The top of the trident comes off and flew onto Corey's chest as he did a back flip landing on the sea floor. Then a dolphin appears and as it gets closer to him it turns into a ball of light and finally becomes his helmet. _

"_TRIDENT POWER!"_

_[Morphing Sequence Ends]_

(!)

Marcus ducks and rolls as he pulls out his ebony chakrams. As soon as he gets to his feet he throws one of the chakrams at Lob Rocker and it hits the monster dead on. Sasha takes advantage of the attack as she launches herself over Marcus, pushing off his shoulder with her feet. She sails through the air then lands a drop kick to Lob Rocker's chest making the monster stumble backwards. They moved to continue their attack but before they could, more Kringlars appeared between them and Lob Rocker.

"I'm getting sick of these things" Sasha growled in annoyance then began to move to attack but was stopped by Marcus.

"I can handle things here… go take care of that thing that you have," he said.

Sasha gave a short nod then de-morphed before running inside the middle school.

Marcus turned back to face Lob Rocker and the Kringlars. He got into a fighting stance when suddenly the cry of a baby animal could be heard. Marcus turned to see the baby Narwhal inching through the grass straight towards them. The next thing Marcus knew, the Kringlars were running towards the baby Narwhal so he took off after them. When he got close enough he jumped into the air. As he flew through the air, he twisted himself so as he landed feet first on the ground between the Kringlars and the Narwhal.

"Move it or lose it kid, cause one way or another I bring that tiny thing to my Master" Lob Rocker said.

"Not a chance" Marcus said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Bring me that Narwhal" Lob Rocker growled.

The Kringlars run towards Marcus who stood his ground, he ducked an attack from the first Kringlar, then he dropped to the ground and quickly leg sweeps that Kringlar who falls down. Marcus then rolled out of the way avoiding an attack from another Kringlar. He quickly gets to his feet and pulls out his chakrams. He spun them around then flung them at the same time at the Kringlers, the two chakrams flew through the air then started spinning in one singular direction forming a tornado, which hit each and every Kringlar destroying them in the process.

Marcus got to his feet only to be blasted backwards by an attack from Lob Rocker. He hit the ground hard rolling until he was a few meters away from the baby Narwhal. He looked up to see the baby looking right at him so he hit the ground with his fist then started getting back to his feet only to get blasted again by Lob Rocker sending him back further from the small baby Narwhal. The black Trident Force Ranger let out a growl of annoyance before he started getting back up to his feet once again.

"Stay down boy" Lob Rocker said as he started making his way towards Marcus.

Marcus finally got to his feet and faced Lob Rocker.

"I can do this all day" he replied as he got into another fight stance.

Lob Rocker let out a growl then started forcefully making his way towards Marcus when he was suddenly blasted backwards.

Abby and Corey came running over to where Marcus was and took a stand on either side of him.

"You alright man?" Corey asked.

"Yeah, nothing I can't handle" Marcus said as he held his midsection in pain.

"Where is Stover?" Abby asking.

"She's dealing with something personal… " Marcus started to say.

"We can deal with that later, right now we have to deal with the Elvis imposter," Corey said.

The three rangers took off towards the Kringlars.

(!)

Sasha ran through the hallway of the school until she reached the main office. She grabbed the doorknob and started to turn it when the Principal appeared in the doorway making her stop in her tracks. She stepped back as the Mrs. Clemmons opened the door and gave her a stern look before motioning for her to enter the office.

"Ah Miss Stover thanks for coming" Mrs. Clemmons stated firmly as she led Sasha into her main office.

When Sasha entered she saw her younger sister Jordan sitting there with her head hanging in shame.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mrs. Clemmons… what's going on?" Sasha asked.

Mrs. Clemmons walked over and took a seat on the edge of her desk, she looked from Sasha to her sister then back to Sasha.

"I found Jordan vandalizing the wall on the left side of the building with these…." She said then reached down and lifted up Jordan's backpack but when Mrs. Clemmons unzipped it, Sasha didn't see books. Instead there were spray paint cans.

"Now normally this would result in expulsion but seeing as I don't think that would teach Jordan anything, I decided that Jordan will be given in-school suspension, which means she would come to school like she does every morning but instead of reporting to class, she will report to Room 450". Mrs. Clemmons said sternly.

Sasha stared at the bag of spray paint cans then over to her sister who hadn't moved or made eye contact with her since she had arrived.

"Jordan may return to class and you Miss Stover may return to the high school," Mrs. Clemmons said.

The two Stover girls got up and made their way outside the main office.

"What were you thinking Jordan? Let me guess, you weren't!" Sasha snapped at her sister the moment they stepped outside.

"Whatever" Jordan muttered looking at her shoes. She turned to walk away only for Sasha to stop her and spin her around to face her.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you" Sasha stated keep her grip on Jordan's arm but the younger Stover pushed her sister's hand off then spoke up.

"You can't keep telling me what to do! You're not my mother so leave me alone!" Jordan yelled at her then stormed off leaving Sasha standing there annoyed by her sister's attitude.

Suddenly her morpher beeped. She let out a huff then turned to see her sister so she shouted.

"We're not done talking about this!"

"Whatever" Jordan replied without looking at her and turned the corner of the hallway.

Sasha rolled her eyes then pressed the button on her morpher and said,

"Go ahead."

(!)

Abby, Corey and Marcus took care of the Kringlars with ease but the moment they lowered their weapons they were blasted backwards by Lob Rocker. Marcus hit the ground and then hit his palm with his fist in frustration.

"That's it… I'm tired of this!" he growled then slowly he and the other two Rangers got to their feet.

Sasha arrived and fully morphed runs over and takes a stand next to Abby.

"Nice of you to finally join us" Abby says bitterly.

"Guys please don't fight with each other right now" Corey pleaded.

Lob Rocker strung his guitar hard then sent an energy blast at the Rangers who moved out of the way to avoid the blast. As they got to their feet again, they all drew their weapons.

"Let's put them together and end this!" Marcus said defiantly.

Abby's shield attached itself to the base of Corey's power saber. The Yellow Ranger's weapons were revealed to be nunchucks went into a formation of an L then attached themselves to the sides of the Power Saber. Marcus' chakrams attached themselves to the top of the nunchuckes. The combination of the weapons form a trident that Abby caught and the other three Rangers took spots behind her.

"Power Trident… Full power!" she shouted, then preceded to mark an X in the air followed by bringing the Trident up through the X and across forming a star, which then shot at Lob Rocker hitting the monster in various spots, destroy Lob Rocker.

"Thank god that's over" Marcus panted bent over, tired from the battle.

Then he remembered the baby Narwhal so he jumped up looking for it and turned around to see the baby Narwhal still there, looking up at him. Marcus walked over and picked the baby up.

The four Rangers turned to leave when suddenly the sky went completely dark.

"Um…. Why is the sky so dark?" Corey asked slightly scared.

The four Rangers turned in time to see Lob Rocker was still alive but now he had become gigantic.

"Umm…. Feroa, we have a _very_ large problem," Abby stated in disbelief into her morpher.

"_I see that and reinforcements should be arriving soon."_

"What reinforcements?" Corey asked confused.

Various noises caught the Rangers' attention making them turn again to see what looked like large metallic looking animals coming towards them. The first animal, which was crawling sideways towards their location, was a red king crab. The second animal was blue dolphin floating in the air. A black octopus and a yellow whale followed the dolphin.

"Are those… are those what I think they are?" Sasha asked wide-eyed.

"Zords?" Marcus added almost not believing what he was seeing.

"_Yes… they are the Trident Force Zords" Feroa responded. _

"YES!" Corey shouted and punched the air in excitement.

"Guys that's great and all but what about…." Marcus started to say when suddenly the baby Narwhal in his arms began to glow.

The baby Narwhal rose up into the air out of Marcus' arms. To his and the other Rangers' surprise it started growing in size. It then turned metallic, looking exactly like the other Zords.

"The baby Narwhal…. It was a zord this entire time!"" Marcus said in disbelief.

"Be shocked later… we have to deal with the lobster," Abby stated looking at Lob Rocker.

The four rangers leapt into the air, landing on their respective Zords before going inside of them. Marcus was the first to attack Lob Rocker as his zord squirted him with ink hitting Lob Rocker in the face, making the monster stumble around.

"Now that ain't cool man," Lob Rocker said as he attempted to wipe the ink off his face.

"Here let me help," Sasha said as she pressed a button, a blast of water from the blowhole on her Whale zord hit Lob Rocker hard in the face.

The Dolphin zord bent forward then started spinning in a circle, it flew at Lob Rocker and hit him hard knocking him to the ground. Abby and the King Crab zord came at Lob Rocker and started attacking him, pinching him in the legs.

"Guys, even with the Zords, we're not strong enough to beat his guy" Corey said.

"Then let's put them together" Abby replied.

All four rangers pressed their color coated Trident button in each of their zords.

_[Megazord Sequence]_

_The top of the Octopus zord detaches then the tenticles come together and form legs along with the feet. The whale zord flies in and attaches itself to the legs, the head of the whale zord moves downward making it face the ground. The dolphin zord attached itself to the left side of the whale zord while the Narwhal zord attaches itself to the right of the whale zord. The King Crab zord lands on top of the whale zord, the shell of the crab zord splits in half to reveal a face. Lastly the tale of the whale zord lands in the hand of the Dolphin zord. _

_[Megazord Sequence Ends]_

"TRIDENT FORCE MEGAZORD!" The Rangers shout.

In the cockpit, located behind the eyes of the zord, the Rangers stood in a sea blue room right behind small console. Abby stood in the middle, Sasha and Marcus were on her left while Corey stood to her right.

"This is so awesome, I can't believe this" Corey said clearly geeking out.

"Save the nerding out for later Dolphin boy, we have a Lobster to boil" Sasha retorted.

"For once I agree with Sasha" Abby added, ignoring the glare from the Yellow Trident Force Ranger.

The Trident Force Megazord made it's way towards Lob Rocker. The Lobster monster brought his guitar up and swung it like a bat, striking the Megazord making it stumble.

"So that's how he wants to play? Fine we can play that way too" Abby muttered angrily.

The Trident Force Megazord brought its sword up and brought it down hard upon Lob Rocker's guitar cutting some of the strings off the guitar.

"How dare you brats…. This is my favorite guitar" Lob Rocker said in disbelief as he started to get mad.

Lob Rocker brought is guitar up and strummed on the remaining strings and a blast of dark green energy shot out hitting the Megazord knocking it down to the ground. Lob Rocker brought his guitar up like he was going to smash it down on top of the Megazord.

"Incoming!" Corey shouted.

"Narwhal Zord….. Drill attack!" Marcus said.

The drill on the Narwhal zord grew larger then started spinning quickly so the Trident Megazord brought its arm up and drilled right through the guitar destroying it for good. The Megazord got back up to its feet.

"All right guys let's end this for good" Abby said.

"Right" the other three Rangers responded in unison.

"Trident Sword…. Full power!" The Rangers shouted in unison.

The sword lit up blue then the Megazord swung the sword down the middle of Lob Rocker before spinning round just as the monster fell the ground exploding in the process.

"Trident Force Rangers…. Victory is ours!" Abby exclaimed jubilantly.

(!)

The four rangers all unmorphed, stood in the headquarters, Marcus and Sasha had finally met Devi.

"Soooo…. This is the thing that tired to kill Corey?" Marcus asked.

"I intend no harm to the Blue Trident Ranger nor do I mean any harm to the rest of you" Devi said.

"Says the robot who attacked me" Corey said bitterly, still not trusting the android.

"Android, Meatbag…. I'm an Android" Devi responded.

"Meatbag?" Sasha asked confused.

"Android aside, the zords, is that what you and Devi were working on?" Abby asked Feroa, who was standing near them.

"Yes, we knew that eventually Zeltu would use his dark magic to grow the monsters he sent against us." Feroa responded.

"Um, soooo is it okay for me to geek out now?" Corey asked as he raised his hand into the air.

Sasha rolled her eyes before turning around and walking out of the cave leaving the other three rangers standing alone.

"Hey I was thinking since we're going to be doing this for a while, maybe we should get to know each other better that way we could…" Marcus started to say.

"In order for that to happen, all four of us need to be on the same page and it appears Yellow isn't a team player, so no thanks Marcus" Abby stated cutting Marcus off before walking off also leaving the Black and Blue Trident Rangers alone.

"Pizza?" Marcus asked.

"Let's go" Corey replied happily.

(!)

Sasha entered her house and slammed the door behind her hard. She took a deep breath before locking the door then walked into the kitchen. When she entered she saw her other two sisters Claire and Olivia. Both of them were sitting at the kitchen table doing their homework.

"Where's Jordan?" Sasha asked.

The two younger sisters looked at each other their eyes widened.

"She's… in her room" Claire said carefully.

Sasha spun on her heel then made her way out of the kitchen. She went into the main hallway and then up the steps to the second floor. As she neared the top of the steps, the sound of loud music could be heard coming from down the hall. She made her way to Jordan's bedroom door. Glancing at the door she saw a sign saying stay out but Sasha being Sasha, opened the door anyways. She looked around then walked over to the stereo in the room and turned it off.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Jordan said bitterly.

"You don't get to be bitter, your in trouble because _you_ decided to vandalize the school" Sasha said.

"Oh come on, I did that stupid principal a favor… that wall has been blank for years and it looked like crap" Jordan spat.

"The point is you can't just do whatever the hell you want Jordan" Sasha snapped clearly starting to lose her temper with her younger sibling.

Jordan stood there in silence, she tightened her fist around her paintbrush. She hated being told what to do by her older sister. She hated that her so called parents cared more about their business than their own children. Her head snapped up when she realized that Sasha had been talking to her this entire time.

"Jordan…. Did you hear a word I was saying?" Sasha asked.

"I hate you" Jordan said barely in a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Sasha asked with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips.

"I SAID I HATE YOU AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Jordan yelled finally snapping.

Sasha looked at her sister in shock then slowly backed out of the room. She watched as Jordan walked over and slammed the door right in her face.

(!)

Zeltu stood and watched as the Rangers destroyed his monster. A scowl formed on his lips each time he watched. The anger grew so much as he swiped the image away from his sight, then blasted a Kringlar that was passing by destroying it in the processes.

"Zords…. Of course Feroa would have thought of that but that only proves she is growing desperate which will lead to her destruction." Zeltu said as he was falling deep in thought.

A dark purple portal opened up in front of Zeltu and a cat-like monster stepped out with a smirk along its lips.

"Did you get what I requested?" Zeltu asked.

"Oofff coursssee but it wassn't eassy" the monster replied as she walked over and held out the vials she had taken from Mercer Industries.

Zeltu took the vials and examined them, a evil grin crossed his reptilian lips.

"Excellent, once I incorperate these with my magic then my monsters will be unstoppable." Zeltu said.

"Then what Master?" the CopyKat asked.

"The destruction of the Power Rangers" Zeltu growled in response.

(!)

Corey walked up the steps of his apartment building. He along with Marcus had hung out hoping to get to know each other. He thought that maybe he and Marcus could be really good friends. As he drew nearer to his apartment he reached into his front pocket to pull out his key when he saw a piece of paper attached to the door with his name on it. He looked around but when he saw that he was the only one, he turned back to paper and pulled it down. He opened it and his eyes widened in shock as he read it.

_I know your secret_

_-Kendrick_


	4. S1E4: There's no 'I' in Team

**Back with an a newish chapter, yes while some of this chapter is what you read last time the rest is all new so enjoy the chapter. **

***I don't own Power Rangers, that goes to Hasbro. **

Sasha made her way down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of school. She had decided halfway to school that she was going to skip it today. Sasha thought back to three days ago when she accepted and became a Power Ranger only to find out she would be working with the one person she couldn't stand and that was Abigail Benson. Its not that she hated Abby, she just couldn't stand her. However, the reason she decided not to go to school today was because she was still reeling from her argument with Jordan last night. It had gotten so heated that Jordan had told her that she hated her. She's never done that before, and it really hurt Sasha. Suddenly a portal opened up and a group of Kringlars appeared but they weren't alone, a rhino-like monster was with them.

"Prepare to face the wrath of Gorex," the monster growled.

Sasha looked at Gorex with a raised eyebrow, _'Is this guy for real?' _she thought to herself.

"Kringlars…. ATTACK!" Gorex shouted then the group of Kringlars ran at Sasha. She dodged an attack from one of the Kringlars then sent a back kick into one of them knocking it down to the ground. Sasha quickly brought her arm up to block a strike from another Kringlar the same one she proceeded to kick in the chest then she leapt into the air and took the Kringlar down for good with a spin kick. Sasha landed on the ground then raised her wrist into the air to make her morpher appear.

"Trident Force Power Up!" she said.

_[Morphing Sequence Begins]_

_Sasha is suddenly underwater when a Trident appears in front of her. The trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at her feet. The beam moves upward covering her feet with white boots, a yellow form fitting body suit covers her body and arms while white gloves appear on her hands. The top of the trident comes off and flew onto Sasha's chest as she did a back flip landing on the sea floor. Then a whale appears and as it gets closer to her it turns into a ball of light and finally becomes her helmet. _

"_YELLOW TRIDENT POWER!" Yells Sasha._

_[Morphing Sequence Ends]_

"Trident blaster" she said then pulled out her trident blaster and began to fire away at the Kringlars. She blasted two Kringlars then ducked and rolled before taking three more down by hitting them in the chest with the trident blaster. She got to her feet and turned her attention to Gorex. "All right Gorex, time to send you back to where you came from" she said.

"You're not going to defeat alone." Gorex growled before charging at Sasha who was able to move out of the way at the last second. She fired her trident blaster but they bounced Gorex like they were nothing. "You're going to have to do better than that Power Ranger" he growled before charging at her again and this time he saw her try and dodged it so he shifted at the last second hitting her sending her flying backwards. Seeing his prey was vulnerable he stomped his way towards her when suddenly Abby came from out of nowhere and hit Gorex with her Trident blaster sending him stumbling backwards. Abby lands then holds her blaster out in front of her in case Gorex decided to attack them.

"I don't have time for two of you just yet" Gorex growled then along with the remaining Kringlars he teleported away.

Abby lowers her blaster down then de-morphed before going over to Sasha and offering her hand out to her fellow ranger but Sasha slapped the hand away.

"I didn't need your help" Sasha snapped before getting to her feet.

"Says the girl who was lying on her back" Abby replied with a roll of her eyes.

Sasha ignored Abby's remark and started walking away again.

"You know…. The point of being on a team is that we _all_ work as a team" Abby said calling after her making the Yellow Trident Force Ranger stop in her tracks.

"What makes you worthy of wearing red? Why did Feroa pick you to be the Red Ranger? Why not Corey?" Sasha asked getting in Abby's face.

The Red Trident Force Ranger opened her mouth to respond but slowly closed her mouth, as she had no real answer to give. Sasha was about to say something else but stopped when Abby's morpher went off.

"Go ahead Feroa" Abby said keeping her eyes on Sasha the entire time.

"_I need you to come to the Cave…. We need to talk," _Feroa replied.

Sasha smirked.

"_And tell Miss Stover she's to come as well."_

The smile on Sasha's face fell then the two teleported to the cave.

(!)

Corey nervously made his way down the hallway at school. His intentions at that very moment were to find the other Rangers and tell them about the note that Kendrick had left him on his apartment door. He was nearing Abby's locker when the door to the boy's bathroom opened, a hand reached out and grabbed him pulling him inside the bathroom. As he was pulled inside he lost his footing and fell down to the ground. Corey slowly turned around to see Kendrick standing there with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I know you got my message cause you're more scared than you usually are" Kendrick said.

"What do you want?" Corey asked getting back up on his feet.

Kendrick pulled off his backpack then unzipped it. He pulled out a piece of paper before handing it over to Corey who slowly took it from him.

"You're going to write my paper for History Class, you're also keep what you saw yesterday in the woods to yourself" the Football Star said with a smirk.

"And if I refuse?" Corey asked knowing what the answer to his own question would be.

Kendrick pulled out his phone and then shows the screen to Corey.

"Then the school paper gets its biggest scoop yet," Kendrick said smugly.

'_I have no choice…. I can't risk my secret getting out' _Corey thought to himself. After thinking it over a few more seconds he finally came to a decision.

"What's it on?" Corey asked dejectedly.

Kendrick smirked.

(!)

Abby and Sasha stood in the cave. Feroa was standing in front of them pacing back and forth.

"I have never had to deal with two of the most hard headed people before…. Nobody on my planet of Pelagia fights more than the two of you, against each other!" Feroa said exasperatedly as she continued to pace.

The two Trident Force Rangers look at each other confused.

"You mean to tell us that no one on your planet argued?" Sasha asked not entirely convinced.

Feroa stopped when she heard the Yellow Ranger's question.

"Of course we argued but the arguments only lasted a day or less but this strife between the two of you has gone on for days and if you want to have any chance of defeating Zeltu and stopping him from reviving his master then you two must learn to work as a team" Feroa responded.

"And the only ones who can't seem to get along is the two of you" Devi added although he hadn't been looking at them nor did he notice the looks he was receiving from the two Rangers.

"Devi is right, the two of you must learn to get along and work together so I am sending you to meet a friend of mine and he will help you with your situation" Feroa said.

Abby and Sasha open their mouths to protest but before they could say anything they were teleported out of the cave.

(!)

Corey made his way into his fourth period English class, which he shared with Marcus. He walked over and took a seat. A few minutes later Marcus entered just as the bell rang so the Black Trident Force Ranger took the seat to Corey's right. The Blue Ranger turned to say something to Marcus but their teacher Miss Connors walked into the room. She had a stern look on her face as if she was very unhappy about something. Miss Connors dropped her binder on the desk making some of the students sitting nearby jump slightly.

"When I decided to become a teacher it was because I wanted to teach and mold the next generation so that they would be ready for the world, so that they could become positive contributing members of society" she said as she walked around her desk then slightly sat against it.

"And when I started here at the beginning of this year, I had placed my faith into all of you before I had even met you guys" she said.

The class began to murmur to each other confused by what their teacher could be possibly be talking about. Well, everyone except for Corey, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I came to school this morning and found the bottom right drawer which you all know is locked because I keep answer keys and other things in there…. the drawer was unlocked and opened," she said looking around at each student.

The class erupted, some claiming they had nothing to do with it. Others were asking what does this mean. The chaos ended when Miss Connors put the tips of two fingers into her mouth and whistled loudly getting everyone's attention.

"Now I'm not accusing anyone in this class but I am telling you all of this because I have a feeling that someone either took the answer key that is missing or at least knows _who_ took the key and if you do please talk to me after class" she said firmly then walked over to the chalkboard and started writing.

Corey slowly slumped in his seat and Marcus noticed it out the corner of his eye but decided to talk to his friend after class.

(!)

Abby and Sasha looked around at their new surroundings, they had come to an agreement that they were mostly likely not on Earth anymore due to the fact that the entire area they were in was a desert, a green sanded desert.

"Any idea where we are?" Sasha asked as she bent down to look closer at the sand.

"I don't know" Abby replied as she looked around.

"Welcome Rangers" came voice from behind them making them turn quickly, but they found nothing there.

"You heard that too, right?" Abby asked.

"Unfortunately yes" Sasha replied looking in all directions.

Then suddenly the desert transformed into a jungle. They spun around in circles watching everything change to their disbelief. Abby walked over and touched a nearby tree; she jumped when she realized that it was real. The Red Trident Force Ranger stepped back and looked at their new surroundings.

Tisk…tisk… tisk

The two Rangers looked around but again found nothing.

Tisk… tisk… tisk

They look around again then finally they slowly looked up to see someone, or something, look back down at them from up in the tree next to what the Rangers could tell, the creature looked like a human sized Mandrill.

"Who are you?" Abby asked.

The Mandrill cocked its head to the side then dropped down landing in front of the Rangers.

"No…. The question is 'who' are you?" the Mandrill asked leaning, cocking its head to the side towards her.

"We're the Power Rangers" Sasha said confidently.

The Mandrill turned his head to look at her.

"Are you?" the Mandrill asked then pulled his head back slightly. "Last time I checked Power Rangers have morphers?" the Mandrill said.

Abby and Sasha looked at him confused then looked down only for their eyes widen in shock when they saw that their morphers were gone. They looked up to see that the Mandrill had their morphers in his hand.

"Give us those back" Abby said.

'_Whack'_

"Ow" Abby snapped as she held her head from being hit by the Mandrill with his stick.

"Ha-ha" Sasha said laughing.

'_Whack'_

"OW!" Sasha snapped holding her head as well.

The Mandrill shook his head in disappointment at their actions. He had expected more from them since they were the current incarnation of the Power Rangers. He bends down and using his stick sweeps the Rangers' legs out from under them knocking them to the ground.

"It is as I feared" the Mandrill said.

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked annoyed as her and Sasha sat up.

The Mandrill looked at them sadly before responding sternly.

"It is clear that the two of you are not ready for the responsibility of being Power Rangers."

(!)

Corey opened his locker and placed the books inside. He wouldn't need them since he had gym class next period. He closed the locker and jumped when he saw Marcus standing there.

"Whoa, you alright man? You seem more jumpy today then normal" Marcus said smirking, but concerned for his new friend.

Corey opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, he knew that he had to tell Marcus about Kendrick's threat and how he was being blackmailed.

"Dude whatever it is you know we've got your back" Marcus whispered to him leaning in.

Corey let out a deep breath and tilted his head down.

"Yesterday on my way to school I took the path through the woods and I saw Kendrick and his buddies there…. They had the answer key to Miss Connors test so they could pass" Corey said.

"You have tell Miss Connors" Marcus exclaimed. Then quickly looked around to make sure no one heard him

"Kendrick knows that I'm a Power Ranger…. He was there in the woods when I was attacked by Kringlars and he had proof on his phone, plus he said he would send the proof to the school paper and the media" Corey responded.

Marcus shook his head in disgust, not at Corey but at Kendrick's actions of blackmailing his friend.

Just then warning bell rung, alerting them to head to their next class.

"I'll see you later man," Corey muttered dejectedly as he walked off leaving Marcus standing there.

He turned back to say one more thing to Marcus, but ended up turning right into a fellow student knocking her things to the ground.

"Crap my bad" he said as he crouched down to help her gather her things.

"It… it was no problem" she said barely in a whisper.

The girl took the papers out of his hand and speed walks off leaving him there confused at what had just happened.

'_Beep beep'_

Marcus looked down at his morpher then quickly checked his surroundings before answering.

"Go head Feroa" he said ducking into a custodial closet.

"_Marcus, the monster that Sasha fought earlier as returned and is in city. I'll contact Mister Thompson he will join you shortly," _Feroa responded.

"What about Abby and Sasha?" Marcus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_They are currently unavailable at the moment so it's up to you and Corey to handle the monster until they return" _Feroa said.

Marcus let out a breath then raised his morpher up in front of him.

"TRIDENT FORCE POWER UP!"

_[Morphing Sequence Begins]_

_Marcus is underwater when a Trident appears in front of him, the trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at his feet. The beam moves upward covering his feet forming white boots, a black form fitting body suit covers his body and arms while white gloves appear covering his hands. The top of the trident came off and flew onto Marcus' chest as he did a back flip landing on the sea floor. A black octopus appears, and as it gets closer to him it turns into a ball of blinding light before finally becoming his helmet. _

"_BLACK TRIDENT POWER!"_

_[Morphing Sequence Ends]_

Gorex roared as he brought his hands down upon a car that was in front of him completely destroying it in the process. He turned just in time to see people running away from the area, which made him roar with laughter at the sight. Just then the sound of crying caught his attention. He turned his head to see a little girl standing there holding her teddy bear. He stomped forward towards her when Marcus came flying through the air and kicked Gorex in the chest sending the monster flying backwards.

Marcus landed in front of the crying girl then crouched down in front of her.

"Hey its okay, now where did your momma go?" Marcus asked as he looked around. Just as he asked that, a panicked woman came running over, she picked up the little girl, kissed her cheek as they ran off.

Marcus let out a sigh of relief then turned to face Gorex who had gotten back up on his feet into a fighting stance.

"Why do you Rangers have to always ruin all the fun?" Gorex growled in annoyance.

"I believe it's a rule in the 'How to be a Power Ranger' guide that we must ruin your fun" Marcus replied with a smirk behind his mask.

"Rahh.. Kringlars Attack!" Gorex shouted in rage.

The Kringlars rushed towards Marcus who met them halfway. He ducked an attack from the first Kringlar and he struck the second one in the mid-section knocking it backwards. He jumped and rolled mid air and kicked the first Kringlar in the knee then sent a kick to the side of the Kringlar's head knocking it down to the ground. He rolled out of the way as a Kringlar brought its claw like hand down upon him causing it strike the ground instead. Marcus quickly got to his feet then saw that only a few Krinlars remained so he pulled out his chakrams. He spun them around on his fingers then flung them right at the remaining Kringlars. They flew through the air and as they went towards their target, they started spinning faster, forming a black flame tornado. The tornado grew bigger, and as it got bigger it pulled the Kringlars into the eye of the tornado destroying them.

Marcus caught the chakrams just as the Kringlars hit the ground and disappeared. He turned only to get struck by Gorex who had used the destruction of the Kringlars as a distraction to get closer to the Black Trident Force Ranger. Marcus went flying backwards hitting a nearby car then landed on the ground.

"Okay… that hurt" Marcus groaned.

Gorex stormed towards where Marcus was lying on the ground.

"Say goodnight Ranger" Gorex growled.

"Blue Trident Saber…. Full Power!"

Gorex was struck by a blue energy blast knocking him to the ground.

Corey fully morphed, ran over to where Marcus was then helped his fellow Ranger up to his feet.

"So first a Lobster and now a Rhino?" Corey said.

"Guess so" Marcus replied.

"I wander what's next" Corey replied.

"Well maybe you can ask him" Marcus said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm?" Corey asked.

Marcus turned his head to look at his fellow Ranger.

"Ya think?" Marcus snapped.

The two Rangers turned their attention to see Gorex was getting up and getting ready to charge right at them. The monster nearly hit them but they had both moved out of the way at the last second making Gorex charge right into the car that had been sitting behind them.

"Let's regroup" Marcus said and Corey responded with a nod of his head so the two of them teleported back to the cave.

(!)

"What do you mean not ready to be Power Rangers?" Sasha snapped at the Mandrill.

'_Whack!'_

"OW…. STOPPING HITTING ME!" she snapped at the Mandrill.

The Mandrill went to hit her again but stopped when Abby stepped between the two of them.

"Sasha, you yelling isn't helping us…" she said then turned to look at the Mandrill. "We got off on the wrong foot, my name is…" Abby started to say.

"Abigail Benson and Sasha Stover, yes I know" the Mandrill said cutting her off.

The two Rangers looked at each other in shock, then Abby spoke again.

"And you are?"

"My apologizes, my name is Kaliki" the Mandrill said bowing.

"Okay now that's out of the way, can you please explain why you think we're not ready to be Power Rangers," she asked.

Kaliki shook his head.

"Since the very first Power Ranger team was formed, they have all worked together as one cohesive unit… even if they couldn't stand each other. They learned to work together, to fight side by side, no matter what. They were above all else, there for each other" Kaliki replied calmly.

"I don't see the problem." Sasha stated as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Let him explain Sasha" Abby snapped at her fellow teammate.

"Thank you Abigail. You see Zeltu is not like the other enemies that the past Rangers have faced" Kaliki said as he paced back and forth.

"What about his so-called master that he's trying to revive? What can you tell us about him?" Abby asked.

"I'm sorry there is not much known about his master" Kaliki replied dejectedly.

"Okay, so we stop Zeltu and make sure he doesn't bring his master back, so how do we get out of here?" Sasha asked clearly annoyed.

Abby spins to yell at Sasha only to be cut off by Kaliki.

"The only way back to Earth is to learn to work together. So you must make your way through the jungle to my location" he said then leapt up onto the branch that they had first seen him.

"If you arrive there, I will return your morphers and you'll be able to return home" he said then before the two Trident Force Rangers could say anything he disappeared.

"Wait how are we supposed to know where to go? And what do you mean 'if''?" Abby yelled into the sky hoping that Kaliki was still nearby.

"You really think he's still around to answer? You must be…." Sasha started to say when suddenly a map appeared in front of Abby.

The Red Trident Force Ranger smirked at Sasha before taking the map and walking off.

"Lucky shot" Sasha muttered as she followed behind her.

(!)

Corey and Marcus stood in the cave. They were watching as Gorex along with a group of Kringlars were attacking the city.

"Okay so Abby and Sasha are were exactly?" Corey asked.

"I grew tired of their bickering so I sent them to see a friend who I believe will teach them about working together" Feroa responded.

"And the only way they're coming back is if they learn to work together?" Marcus asked.

Feroa replied with a short nod of her head.

"We're doomed" both boys responded in unison rolling their eyes, throwing their arms up into the air and letting them fall hard against the sides of their legs.

The two then turned their attention back to the waterfall, which showed Gorex attacking the city even more enthusiastically now that they were no longer out there defending it from him or the Kringlars.

"Gorex isn't just going to give up and we can't wait for the girls to work out their issues" Corey stated.

Marcus nodded his head in agreement.

"Ready?" he asked Corey who replied.

"Let's do this."

"Trident Force Power Up!" they shouted in unison.

_[Morphing Sequence Begins]_

_Corey is suddenly underwater when a Trident appears in front of him. The trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at his feet. The beam moves upward covering his feet with white boots, a blue form fitting body suit covers his body and arms while white gloves appear on his hands. The top of the trident comes off and flew onto Corey's chest as he did a back flip landing on the sea floor. Then a dolphin appears and as it gets closer to him it turns into a ball of light and finally becomes his helmet. _

_Marcus is underwater when a Trident appears in front of him, the trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at his feet. The beam moves upward covering his feet forming white boots, a black form fitting body suit covers his body and arms while white gloves appear covering his hands. The top of the trident came off and flew onto Marcus' chest as he did a back flip landing on the sea floor. A black octopus appears, and as it gets closer to him it turns into a ball of blinding light before finally becoming his helmet. _

"_Trident Power!"_

_[Morphing Sequence Ends]_

Scared civilians ran in terror as they were being chased by Kringlars. Marcus launched himself through the air and tackled a Kringlar just before it was able to harm a woman. The Black Trident Force Ranger was quick to get back up to his feet and as he did, he pulled out his ebony chakrams then cut down the nearest Kringlar. He crouched down and flung his ebony chakrams and cut down the rest of the Kringlars around him

"Guess I should catch up with…." He started to say only to stop when more Kringlars appeared around him. "Never mind" he said as he started spinning the chakrams around and got into a fighting stance.

Corey, with his Trident Saber, rushed towards a group of Kringlars. He evaded the first Kringlar's attack with grace then spun and cut it down with his saber. Corey sidesteps another Kringlar who was rushing him. He quickly cut the Kringlar down from behind before turning his attention to the rest of the Kringlars that surrounded him. The Blue Trident Force Ranger glanced around at his surroundings. He counted only five Kringlars remaining, which he thought should be no problem.

Despite only being a Power Ranger for a short while now, Corey felt like he has grown more confident. However the confidence he was feeling was only when he was hiding behind the helmet on his head. But when it came to dealing with bullies like Kendrick, all the confidence he felt just disappears.

A Kringlar rushes at Corey but he spins around the monster.

"Blue Trident Saber…. Full Power!"

Corey swings the glowing blue blade then slashes it across which sends out an energy slash that quickly destroys the remaining Kringlars. When Corey makes sure all the Kringlars are destroyed he turns around only to be blasted backwards making him hit the ground hard enough to make him de-morph. Corey looks up to see Gorex standing only a few feet away from him.

"Stay down ranger or things will only get much worse for you" Gorex growled.

Corey laid on the ground still in pain from the attack from Gorex, _'Come on Thompson, get up and stop this thing from hurting anyone else' _Corey thought to himself as he started to slowly get back up to his feet.

"Once I deal with this weak ranger then Master Zeltu will be very grateful to me," Gorex said with glee.

'_He's right… I am weak, I can't stand up to this monster and I can't stand up to Kendrick who is blackmailing me' _Corey thought to himself as he lowered his head down to the ground.

Marcus who was seeing this panicked.

"Don't listen to that overgrown Rhino, you can do this man… you're one of the bravest people I know" Marcus shouted trying to inspire his friend.

Images of his encounter with Kendrick flashed through his mind.

"Goodbye Blue Ranger" Gorex growled then rushed towards Corey.

"NO!" Marcus shouted as he tried to fight the Kringlars back.

(!)

Abby and Sasha ran through the jungle, both rangers keeping up with the other hoping to reach their destination. They were even making good time that was until Sasha's foot got caught on a branch that was sticking out of the ground. Sasha let out a small scream as she hit the ground. Abby who was ahead stopped and made her way over to where Sasha was lying on the ground holding her ankle in pain.

"Sasha are you okay?" Abby asked concerned for her teammate.

"I'm fine" Sasha growled then started to get to her feet only to fall down to her knees.

Abby rolled her eyes then grabbed Sasha by the arm and slowly helped the Yellow Trident Force Ranger to her feet. She then placed Sasha's arm over her shoulders.

"The only way we're going to get home is if we work together," Abby said. Then the two slowly continued onwards.

Despite the minor setback with Sasha getting hurt, they were able to make to the exit of the jungle. But what they saw waiting for them made them both groan out loud in annoyance.

"You gotta be kidding me" Sasha whined.

Standing before them was a desert.

Sasha and Abby stared at the barren wasteland that was before them. Both Rangers groaned with exhaustion and frustration. They turned back around and made their way back into the jungle. When they found a fallen tree Sasha sat down while Abby crouched down in front of her.

"What are you doing? Sasha asked as Abby reached out for her shoe.

"Checking your ankle" Abby replied, but before she could do anything the Yellow Ranger pulled her foot away.

"Why do you have to be so hard headed whenever someone tries to help you?" Abby asked annoyed as she stood up.

Sasha looked away and didn't respond. She knew that Abby was right.

'_Of course you had to be right Benson' _Sasha thought to herself. A few seconds of silence fell between the two Rangers. Sasha still not looking at Abby, held out her foot again so Abby could check her ankle.

The Red Trident Force Ranger crouched down again. She slowly pulled off Sasha's shoe and sock. The first thing Abby noticed was that a bruise was forming around the ankle, but it shouldn't hold them back too much, but they'd have to travel through the desert so that would prove to be extremely difficult with Sasha only being able to walk on one foot. She felt Sasha tap her shoulder but she ignored it at first. Stover continued tapping it repeatedly annoying her.

"What Stover?" Abby snapped.

Sasha didn't speak but she was pointing at something behind her so Abby slowly turned her head and her eyes widened in shock when she saw that the desert had disappeared and only more of the jungle laid before them.

"I hate it here" Abby muttered as she put Sasha's sock and shoe back on before helping her fellow ranger up to her feet. "Ready to get out of here?" Abby asked.

"Faster we get out of here, the faster we don't have to talk to each other" Sasha replied stubbornly as she limped through the grass.

Abby rolled her eyes then the two started making their way further into the jungle.

"What's your deal with me?" Abby asked as they were walking.

"What are you talking about?" Sasha responded acting as if she had no idea what the red Trident Force Ranger was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me Stover, every chance you get to say something negative or get a chance to insult me you take it so what's your deal?" Abby said clearly not in the mood to play games.

Sasha let out a deep breath and stopped walking.

"I guess maybe it's… its because I'm jealous of you" Sasha said looking quickly at Abby and then at the ground.

Abby looked at her teammate confused.

"Jealous of me? Why?" she asked.

"Probably because you have a great family, you get to see your parents all the time and your always right, and …" Sasha gushed only to stop when Abby started laughing. "What's so funny Benson?" she asked getting annoyed.

"You don't know anything about me Stover. For one, I don't have parents. I'm homeless." Abby said.

"But you don't look home…" Sasha started.

"What? Homeless?" Abby asked cutting her off. "What does homeless even look like? Dirty, holes in my clothes and begging for food and money?" Abby asked clearly getting aggravated. "And what made you think I had parents or a family for that matter? I mean have you ever seen me with an adult outside of school?" Abby asked.

Sasha opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she realized that she had nothing to say. It was something she hadn't expected to find out about Abby. She had been so focused on her own issues that she had forgotten that she wasn't the only one with problems. '_Nice going Stover' _she thought to herself as they walked through the jungle towards what they hoped would finally be the exit. After a few more minutes they stopped when they saw something shining before them. Smiles and looks of relief came over them. The exit of the jungle. _'Finally… we're going to get out of here and nothing can stop us' _Sasha thought to herself.

'_Finally…' _Abby thought, then something at her feet caught her attention. She looked down and a look of horror came over her face when she saw what they were about to step into so without any warning to Sasha, Abby pushed her sideways as she was about to walk right into the trap.

"What is your prob…" Sasha started to say only to stop when she saw the predicament that Abby was now in.

'_Quicksand… she pushed me out of the way to save me' _Sasha thought to herself as she saw the red Trident Force Ranger slowly sinking in the quick sand. She had to think quickly if she was going to save Abby but as she looked around she saw nothing that would be of any use.

"Abby whatever you do don't panic" Sasha said as she started inching closer to the quicksand pit.

She looked again and her eyes fell upon a stick so she reached over to grab it but jumped when the branch moved revealing itself to be a snake. She shuddered then turned her attention back to Abby who was sinking lower into the quicksand. Sasha continued looking around but like before, she saw nothing and was about to give up when suddenly Kaliki appeared standing next to her.

"Help her!" Sasha exclaimed.

"I cannot," he said without looking at her.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because then you would learn nothing" he responded.

Sasha looked at him flabbergasted then turned her attention back towards Abby who was trying to keep calm despite her current situation. _'Come on Stover think… think' _she thought to herself.

"Sasha…"

Sasha looked at Abby who was now up to her neck in sand.

"Don't worry about me, you need to get back and help the boys protect Earth" Abby said.

"Don't worry about you? Are you out of your mind?" Sasha said with alarm.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I don't deserve to be the Red Ranger" Abby said.

"No offense Benson but I highly doubt this is the time to talk about you being worthy to the Red Ranger or not" Sasha said as she looked around at their surroundings. "Besides I was the one who was wrong," she added turning back to look at her teammate. "I mean to be honest Feroa hasn't been honest with us about why she picked us in the first place and I know that I'm not going to find out by myself so I'm going to get you out of there cause the team is going to save the world with you leading us" she said.

Kaliki who had apparently closed his eyes and started meditation during their conversation opened his eyes and held out his staff. He pointed it at the quicksand then to both Rangers' surprise Abby started emerging from the quicksand. When she out far enough Sasha reached out with her hands and grabbed Abby's then pulled her out rest of the way. The two Rangers sat there in silence as they reeled in everything that had just happened.

"Wait I thought you weren't going to help?" Sasha asked the Mandrill with confusion.

"I said cannot help, didn't say I wouldn't help" the Mandrill said before standing up.

The two Rangers got to their feet respectively. Kaliki waved his hand and a portal appeared in front of them.

"I seems the two of you have found a common peace at the moment but I advise unless you wish to return you continue to work on your differences" he said then turned and started walking way from them.

The two rangers saw a glow on their wrists so they looked down to see that their morphers had been returned to them.

"_Rangers can you hear me?" _came Feroa's voice.

"We hear you" Abby replied.

"_Good, you must return now your friends are in trouble" _Feroa responded_. _

The two rangers looked at each other then stepped through the portal.

(!)

"Goodbye Blue Ranger" Gorex growled then rushed towards Corey.

"NO!" Marcus shouted as he tried to fight the Kringlars back.

Suddenly a portal opened up above Corey. Abby and Sasha leapt out fully morphed. They kicked Gorex in the chest sending the monster stumbling backwards before they landed on the ground in front of Corey. The two Rangers wasted no time as they ran towards Gorex. Sasha pulled out her nunchucks and struck Gorex multiple times before finishing her attack off with a roundhouse kick to the side of Gorex's face making the monster falter back away from her. Abby ran then leapt into the air, using her foot to push off Sasha's shoulder and struck Gorex with her trident shield right in the monster's face.

Marcus who had finally freed himself from the hoard of Kringlars ran over to where Corey was lying on the ground.

"Come on man, you have to get up" Marcus said as he reached down to help the Blue Trident Ranger to his feet but to his shock Corey made no attempt to get up.

"What's the point? Gorex is right… I'm weak and don't deserve to be a Power Ranger, how can I stand up to a monster like Gorex if I can't even stand up to Kendrick" Corey said dejectedly.

Marcus finally was able to get Corey to his feet but the Blue Ranger pulled his arm away from his teammate then handed him his Trident Saber. Marcus' surprise Corey turned and starts walking away from the battle. He wanted to say something to stop Corey but before he could say anything Abby along with Sasha came landing next to his feet so he quickly helped them to their feet.

"Where's Corey going?" Sasha asked confused.

"I'll tell you after we deal with Gorex" Marcus responded before turning his attention back to the Rhino monster.

"We better hope that we can beat him without having to call the Zords" Abby said before the three rangers their weapons into the air.

Abby's claws attached themselves to the base of Corey's power saber to be used as the holder. The Yellow Ranger's weapons were revealed to be nunchucks went into a formation of an L then attached themselves to the sides of the Power Saber. Marcus' chakrams attached themselves to the top of the nunchuckes. The combination of the weapons form a trident that Abby caught the newly made weapon and the other three Rangers took spots behind her.

"Power Trident… Full power!" she shouted, then proceeded to mark an X in the air followed by bringing the Trident up through the X and across forming a star, which then shot at Gorex hitting the monster and to the Ranger's relief destroyed him completely. Abby turned to face Marcus, "Now tell me what's happening to Corey," she said.

(!)

As Abby walked through the park, she couldn't believe what Marcus had told her and Sasha. He had told them about Kendrick knowing about Corey being a Power Ranger and threatening to tell the whole school if he didn't do Kendrick's bidding.

Then there was Corey walking away from the fight against Gorex and that wasn't the only shock that came to them tonight.

_Flashback_

"_Corey we need to talk!" Abby shouted as her, Sasha and Marcus entered the cave after defeating Gorex. _

_The three Rangers came to a stop when they saw Feroa and Devi standing in the middle of the room. Abby was the first to notice that their mentor was holding something in her hand so she walked over and stopped short when she realized what Feroa was holding in her hand._

"_Mister Thompson showed up during your fight against Gorex and handed me his morpher" Feroa said sullenly. _

"_We're not replacing him" Marcus said stepping forward, he took the morpher from Feroa's hand. "I mean that's not even an option right?" he asked looking at them._

"_That's not even an option! Corey was the first one to help me when I was attacked by Kringlars" Abby said stepping forward taking a stand next to Marcus. The two Ranger then turned their attention to the Yellow Trident Ranger. _

"_I don't know Thompson that well… except for the fact he's really smart but I don't think he should be replaced either" Sasha said stepping forward as well. _

_End Flashback_

Abby stopped when she saw something rolling towards her, she leaned down and picked up the ball.

"Hey Benson over here" came a familiar voice.

Abby looked up and anger flashed upon her face when she saw Kendrick standing a few feet away from her. Without hesitation she picked up the ball and threw it as hard as she could right at the star quarterback hitting him directly in the stomach making him double over. She walks over to him as he is regaining his composure.

"What the heck is your problem Benson?" he growled at her.

She doesn't respond as she shoves him hard backwards making him stumble back into the pole on the basketball court.

"My problem? I'm not the one blackmailing my fellow student to make myself feel powerful" she said before bringing her forearm into his throat. "I know that you're blackmailing Corey and I know you know his secret so I don't have to hide the fact that he almost died today because you" she said with intense venom.

Kendrick's eyes widen in shock.

"What?" he stammered.

She pressed her forearm harder against his throat.

"He gave up and almost allowed the monster to destroy him because he felt he was too weak and worthless because of you" she said then pulled away allowing him to fall to the ground. "Let that live on your conscious that someone almost lost their life because of you!" she yelled then turned and stormed off leaving Kendrick sitting there still in shock from what she had told him.

Abby didn't care if she had revealed that she was also a Power Ranger. What she cared about was Corey's safety and that jockhead had almost made Corey lose his life, even if it was unintentionally done.

_Beep! Beep!_

Abby looked around then lifted her morpher up.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"_Do you need a place to stay tonight?"_

Abby recognized the voice as it belong to her Yellow Trident Force teammate. She was about to decline but realized that maybe they could use this time to talk and not be hostel towards one another.

"Yeah…" she replied then waited for answer.

"_Meet me outside of school" _Sasha replied.

Abby took off running towards the school.

(!)

"I'M HOME!" Kendrick shouted as he opened the door, he closed just as his mother came out from the kitchen.

"Hi sweetheart, how was school?" she asked him.

"Am I…. You know what, I don't want to talk about it" he says then storms past her going straight upstairs.

His mother stood there still as a statue and didn't even flinch when he slammed the door shut. She turned and made her way down the hall only to stop when she came to the mirror at the end of the hall. She waited a few moments then suddenly she changed into the cat monster that had been stolen from Anton Mercer. She was known as CopyKat.

"Master Zeltu we may have a problem" CopyKat said.

Zeltu's face appeared in the mirror with a scowl upon his face.

"_Thissss better be good feline" Zeltu growls. _

"It's the boy…. I don't not think he is ready for the task coming up" CopyKat responds.

"_It does not matter he will be a part of the mission with or without being ready" _Zeltu growls. _"For your sake you better hope that he's ready or it will be your feline tail I rip off" _he growled again as the mirror returns to normal.

"As you wish my master" CopyKat murmurs to herself.

**Bet you didn't see that stuff coming did ya? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to read the reviews. **


	5. S1E5: Repurcussions for Actions

"_What the heck is your problem Benson?" he growled at her._

_She doesn't respond as she shoves him hard backwards making him stumble back into the pole on the basketball court. _

"_My problem? I'm not the one blackmailing my fellow student to make myself feel powerful," she said before bringing her forearm into his throat. "I know that you're blackmailing Corey and I know you know his secret so I don't have to hide the fact that he almost died today because you" she said with intense venom. _

_Kendrick's eyes widen in shock. _

"_What?" he stammered._

_She pressed her forearm harder against his throat. _

"_He gave up and almost allowed the monster to destroy him because he felt he was too weak and worthless because of you" she said then pulled away allowing him to fall to the ground. "Let that live on your conscious that someone almost lost their life because of you!" she yelled._

Kendrick jolted awake. He could feel the sweat dripping all over his body so he slowly sat up. Swung his legs over and placed his feet on the ground. He closed his eyes and shook his head before standing up. He made his way out of his bedroom and went down the hall into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him quietly not wanting to wake his mother who's bedroom was right next to the bathroom. He turned the faucet on, allowing the water to run a little bit before he cups some of the water into his hand and splashes it onto his face. He looks up and stared at himself in the mirror. As he stares he starts to almost feel as if he is looking at someone else, but with his face.

"Who cares if Thompson almost lost his life, that's not your problem," Kendrick in the mirror said.

"He almost died because of me" Kendrick replied back to the mirror worriedly.

"So? He knew the risks when agreeing to become a Power Ranger and how the heck does someone pathetic as Thompson get chosen for something like that?" the mirrored Kendrick said defiantly.

Kendrick looked down and didn't respond.

"And who should've been chosen? You? You treat people like they're below you, just to making you feel better about your pathetic self" mirror Kendrick said with loathing.

Mirror Kendrick starts laughing manically.

Kendrick's eyes narrowed at his reflection.

"I'm done listening to you and the horrible thoughts you pour into my head," he growled at the mirror.

"You won't, and can't stop..." Mirror Kendrick said slowly then leaned down, but tilted one side of his face up to look Kendrick in the eye, "Wherever you go I go, because I'm with you …forever."

"Shut up" Kendrick shouted as he closed his eyes tight and slammed the rim of the sink with his fist.

Mirror Kendrick starts laughing manically, getting louder and louder.

"Shut up… shut up…. SHUT UP!" Kendrick roars out in rage.

The sound of loud knocking on the bathroom door jolted Kendrick back.

"Kendrick…. Are you all right sweetheart?" came his mother's worried voice from the other side of the door.

The 16 year old backed away from the door at first, not knowing what he was hearing. Then he heard the knocking again and this time the door handle was jiggled before the door flew open with his mom standing in the doorway looking extremely concerned.

"I heard you yelling, are you alright" she asked stepping closer to him.

Kendrick opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it and shook his head vigorously looking down, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. His mother quickly pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay sweetheart, whatever it is we can work through it together," his mother said soothingly, holding him tight to her as she rubbed circles on his back.

Kendrick shook his head then pulled away.

"I'm a horrible person mom," he said.

"Honey, why would you think that?" she asked confused.

"I've… I've been bullying a kid at school and I just found out last night that he almost died because of me," Kendrick says.

His mother's mouth opened to say something but then nothing came out. _'Is he talking about the Blue Ranger? He's feeling remorse… master will not be happy, but I'm glad… why is that?' _she thought to herself before being broken out of her thoughts.

"I have to talk to him and tell him that I'm sorry. Either he accepts it or not, I hate that I almost drove him to do that" Kendrick said then moved past his mother and left the bathroom.

(!)

"There are a total of seven trident powers," Feroa said before waving her hand out in front of her. Images of seven animals appeared in front her.

The three rangers saw their respective animal zords and colors including Corey's.

"What happened to the other three?" Abby asked.

Feroa walked over and motioned to the first two of the other three trident powers.

"The green and purple trident power were lost during Zeltu's attack on my home planet most likely they were destroyed" Feroa said.

"And the pink trident power?" Marcus asked.

A frown on Feroa's face deepened.

"The pink trident power has been missing for years and it is unlikely to ever to be seen again," Devi said answering the question.

The three Trident Force Rangers shared a look but before anyone else could say anything the alarm went off so they turned their attention to the waterfall. An image popped up showing a group of Kringlars attacking the city but they also noticed was that there didn't seem to be a monster with them.

"Okay that's seems a little too easy," Abby said stating the obviousness.

"Doesn't matter, monster or not we have to stop them," Marcus said.

Sasha nodded her head.

"You two go ahead I'm going to try and convince Corey to help us," Sasha said.

Marcus went to object but Abby cut him off.

"We can handle Kringlars but if a monster shows up we'll call" Abby said.

Sasha nodded her head then ran out of the cave leaving the other two rangers.

"Ready?" Abby asked.

"Ready" Marcus replied.

"TRIDENT FORCE POWER UP!" they said in unison.

_[Morphing Sequence Begins]_

_Abby is underwater when a Trident appears in front of her. The Trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at his feet. The beam moves upward covering his feet with white boots, a red form fitting body suit covers his body and arms while white gloves appears on his hands. The top of the trident came off and flew onto Abby's chest as she did a back flip landing on the sea floor, a red king crab appears and as it gets closer to her it turned into a ball of light before finally becoming her helmet. _

"_Red Trident Power!" she said. _

_Marcus is underwater when a Trident appears in front of him, the trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at his feet. The beam moves upward covering his feet forming white boots, a black form fitting body suit covers his body and arms while white gloves appear covering his hands. The top of the trident came off and flew onto Marcus' chest as he did a back flip landing on the sea floor. A black octopus appears, and as it gets closer to him it turns into a ball of blinding light before finally becoming his helmet. _

"_Black Trident Power!" They shouted._

_[Morphing Sequence Ends]_

The two rangers ran into the area where the attack was happening but were dumbfounded when they came to find no Kringlars in the area. The two rangers looked around at the destruction around them, no civilians or Kringlars could be found.

"Um… I am missing something?" Marcus asked confused.

"The Kringlars are gone but how is that possible?" Abby said mostly to herself.

Marcus was about to say something when a figure appeared in front of them. The sudden appearance of the figure made the rangers get into fighting positions.

The figure reached up and pulled the hood off his head to reveal his face. He had bluish black hair with yellow eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt with slacks and a yellow cloak, in his hand was a trident.

"Who's the fish dude?" Marcus asked.

"Don't know, Feroa never mentioned him before" Abby replied not taking her eyes off the mysterious man.

The man looked annoyed or displeased, it was hard for either of the rangers to get a read on the man's facial expression.

"Only two of you? I expected more of a challenge," the man said finally breaking his silence.

"So you work for Zeltu?" Abby asked.

The man ignored Abby's question, turned and started to walk away from them. Both rangers stepped to go after him but that proved exactly what he wanted them to do as he spun around and fired at them with his trident. Hitting them both with a lighting blast, they went flying backwards into a car denting it in the process.

"Call Sasha" Abby said as she started to get back up to her feet.

"On it" Marcus replied quickly as he brought his morpher up.

(!)

"Come on you stupid printer, just print the stupid paper!" Corey muttered frustrated as he quickly exchanged glances from the computer to the printer and back.

He let out a groan of annoyance when an error messaged popped up on the screen in front of him. Turning his body to face the printer, he turned the printer clockwise so the back of the printer was facing the computer so he would be able to reach the wires easier and wouldn't have to keep getting off his chair. _'All the cords seem to be in the right spot and in all the way… what could be wrong then?' _he thought to himself as he looked over everything.

"Need some help?" came a voice from behind Corey.

Corey spun around in his chair to see two men standing there. The first man was dark skinned with short curly hair. He wore dark rimmed glasses, a sky blue polo shirt and kaki pants. The second man was of Asian decent, like the first man he also wore a blue t-shirt and black jean pants.

"Um… Yeah I can't get the printer to print my paper" Corey replied.

"Let me take a look" the man with glasses said as he walked towards Corey, he got up and allowed the man to take his seat.

Corey stepped back.

"So who are you guys? I mean I don't remember seeing you at the library before" Corey said.

"That's Noah and my name is Preston," the second man said introducing himself and his friend. The blue Ninja Steel mask appeared over Preston's face then disappeared. "Noah and I are former Blue Rangers and we're happy that you're carrying on the legacy of the blue ranger," Preston said with a smile.

"Actually I'm not the blue ranger anymore" Corey said dejectedly.

"How come?" Noah asked taking his attention off the computer for a moment.

Corey took a deep breath before going into full detail of his situation about not only being blackmailed by Kendrick but how he realized that the quarterback was right and that he is weak and didn't deserve being a power ranger. He didn't make eye contact with the former rangers, and feared that they would agree with Kendrick's assessment of him being weak.

"Bullies never change" Noah said catching Corey's attention.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them turn to see Kendrick standing there.

"Thompson… can we talk?" Kendrick said.

(!)

Abby and Marcus got to their feet but before either of them could move to attack the mystery man, there was a flash of light then a rat monster with a mouse trap on its tail appeared but he wasn't alone, the monster had brought Kringlars with him.

"What, couldn't destroy us yourself so your master had to send help," Abby said sarcastically.

The merman replied with a snort.

"I do not need help destroying you nor do I answer to that lizard Zeltu I serve my own master," the merman said with a sneer before teleporting away leaving the two rangers with the rat monster.

"His own master? You mean Zeltu isn't the only one?" Marcus asked confused.

"Let's worry about that later, right now we have to deal with the Rat" Abby replied.

Sasha fully morphed ran over to join them.

The three rangers ran at the monsters. Marcus and Sasha took the fight to the Kringlars. They both jumped into the air and kicked a Kringlar in the chest sending them stumbling backwards into the others. Sasha ran and jumped into the air kicking another Kringlar in the chest knocking the Kringlar back. She pulled out her nunchucks and began to strike any Kringlar insight with them.

Marcus was cutting down any Kringlar with his ebony chakrams that stepped in his path. The moment he cut down his fifth Kringlar he looked over and saw a large group of Kringlars standing a few feet away from them. He spun his chakrams around in circles on his fingers then flung them directly at the group of Kringlars. As they flew towards them, the chakrams began to spin into a large tornado destroying all of the Kringlars standing there.

While Marcus and Sasha battled the Kringlars, Abby took the fight to RatTrap. She struck the monster a couple of times with her power shield but it didn't seem to have any affect on the monster. He then smacked her backwards with his claw hand. RatTrap's tail started to glow then he slung his tail at Abby and when she was hit she found herself trapped in a mousetrap. Marcus and Sasha ran over to help her but as they were lifting the top bar off of her, RatTrap hit both of them with the same attack trapping them in mousetraps as well.

(!)

"What could we possibly talk about?" Corey asked.

Kendrick let out a deep sigh then started to speak but before he could Corey grabbed his bag then pulled out a file and shoved it into Kendrick's hands.

"There's your paper. You should get at least an B+ on it" Corey said.

"Thompson I…." Kendrick started to say but was once again cut off by Corey.

"So what's the next thing you want me to do for…" he started to say only to stop when he heard the sound of papers being ripped in half.

Corey looked over to see that Kendrick had ripped the paper he had just written in half. Then he watched in shock as Kendrick ripped the papers up some more before dropping them into the recycling bin.

"Why would you do that?" Corey asked shocked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about man, Abby told me what happened yesterday and it made me realize how much of a jerk I've been, to not only you, but everyone and I know. It probably won't mean much now, but I'm sorry. I never meant to give the monster a chance to destroy you" Kendrick said.

Kendrick then pulled out his phone and showed Corey as he deleted the image of Corey as a Power Ranger from his phone then deleted it from the trash removing it from his phone completely. Kendrick didn't say anything as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and walked off leaving Corey standing there in shock still not believing what he had just seen.

"Everything okay Corey?" Preston asked.

Corey turned to face the former Blue Ninja Steel Ranger.

"I have to go… I have to go help my friends," he said finally realizing that he wasn't chosen to be a power ranger by mistake but because of his bravery.

A whistling sound caught the three rangers attention. They all turned to see a bright blue light coming towards them. As it drew closer they realized it looked like a small dolphin. Corey without hesitating reached out and touched the dolphin. The moment he touched it moved down to his wrist and turned into his morpher. Corey looked over at Preston and Noah who both gave him a smile before standing in front of him to block him from anything that could come at him.

"TRIDENT FORCE POWER UP!"

_[Morphing Sequence Begins]_

_Corey is suddenly underwater when a Trident appears in front of him. The trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at his feet. The beam moves upward covering his feet with white boots, a blue form fitting body suit covers his body and arms while white gloves appear on his hands. The top of the trident comes off and flew onto Corey's chest as he did a back flip landing on the sea floor. Then a dolphin appears and as it gets closer to him it turns into a ball of light and finally becomes his helmet. _

"_BLUE TRIDENT POWER!" Yells Corey._

_[Morphing Sequence Ends]_

RatTrap stalked towards his downed prey hoping to finish off the Rangers who were unable to move because of the giant mousetrap keeping them pinned down to the ground.

"Oh goody Master Zeltu will be sooo happy once I rid this planet of the Power Rangers for good" RatTrap said gleefully dancing a little.

Suddenly Corey came flying out of nowhere and struck RatTrap with his saber sending the monster flying backwards to the ground. Corey ran over to the others who were struggling to move the top bars off of them.

"Hey guys, you look comfy" Corey said teasingly.

"Get this thing off of me and I'll show you comfy" Sasha growled annoyed by her current predicament.

Corey chuckled then lifted his saber up then brought it down cutting the bar off the trap freeing his fellow Rangers. As they got to their feet they turned their attention to RatTrap.

"All right guys lets finish the Rat" Abby said.

The four of them pulled out their weapons and tossed them into the air.

Abby's claws attached themselves to the base of Corey's power saber to be used as the holder. The Yellow Ranger's weapons were revealed to be nunchucks went into a formation of an L then attached themselves to the sides of the Power Saber. Marcus' chakrams attached themselves to the top of the nunchuckes. The combination of the weapons formed a trident that Abby caught. The newly made weapon and the other three Rangers took their spots behind her.

"Power Trident… Full power!" she shouted, then proceeded to mark an X in the air followed by bringing the Trident up through the X and across forming a star, thereby destroying RatTrap.

The four rangers stood there in proudly in triumph for destroying the monster now that Corey was back and they were at full power again.

"Man it's great to be back," Corey said.

"What made you come back?" Abby asked him.

"Kendrick came and found me… he told me what you did Abby and how you told him about how I was almost destroyed by the monster." Corey said. "He apologized to me about being a jerk all these years then ripped up the paper he wanted me to write for him, he also deleted the evidence he had on me about being a Power Ranger off his phone" Corey said till in disbelief.

Before any of the others Rangers could say anything the sky went completely dark. The four rangers turned to the sky to see RatTrap grow into a giant monster.

"Try to destroy me now Rangies hahaha!" the monster growled throwing his back in presumed triumph.

Abby turned to face Corey.

"Wanna do the honors Corey?" Abby asked.

"Abby, it would be my in genuine pleasure" Corey replied. He stepped forward then said, "Feroa, we need the Zords."

"_They're on their way Mister Thompson" _Feroa responded.

The four rangers leapt into the air, landing on their respective Zords before going inside of them.

"Let's put them together guys," Corey said then the four rangers

All four rangers pressed their color coated Trident button in each of their zords.

_[Megazord Sequence]_

_The top of the Octopus zord detaches then the tentacles come together and form legs along with the feet. The whale zord flies in and attaches itself to the legs, the head of the whale zord moves downward making it face the ground. The dolphin zord attached itself to the left side of the whale zord while the Narwhal zord attaches itself to the right of the whale zord. The King Crab zord lands on top of the whale zord, the shell of the crab zord splits in half to reveal a face. Lastly the tale of the whale zord lands in the hand of the Dolphin zord. _

_[Megazord Sequence Ends]_

"TRIDENT FORCE MEGAZORD!" The Rangers shout.

The Trident Force Megazord and RatTrap stomped towards each other ready for a fight. The Rangers wasted no time as they swung their sword and struck RatTrap sending the monster stumbling backwards.

"Let's finish this rodent off," Abby said.

"Not so fast Rangers" RatTrap said as his tail started to glow.

"He's going to try to trap us again," Sasha said.

"Not this time" Marcus said."Narwhal Zord… Drill attack!" Marcus said.

The drill on the Narwhal zord grew larger then started spinning quickly so the Trident Megazord brought its arm up and drilled right through the trap as the tail came flying at them destroying the tail before it could touch them.

"Oh no" RapTrap whined.

"Trident Sword…. Full power!" The Rangers shouted in unison.

The sword lit up blue then the Megazord swung the sword down the middle of RatTrap before spinning round just as the monster fell to the ground exploding in the process.

"Trident Force Rangers…. Victory is ours!" Abby exclaimed jubilantly.

(!)

"Man, I can't believe I was dumb enough to give up on being a power ranger" Corey said as the four rangers entered the cave.

"Well I hope next time you have a problem with a bully, you'll talk to us before doing something drastic like that again," Abby said.

"I promise" Corey said as they came to a stop.

The four turned just as Feroa and Devi entered the room.

"Good job Rangers, another one of Zeltu's monsters have been destroyed" Feroa said.

"Yeah, no offense but that felt too easy" Marcus said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Octopus boy," Sasha said.

"Don't worry Rangers, many more monsters to fight that will be much tougher than RatTrap" Devi said.

The four rangers looked each other and shook their heads at the Android's words.

"There is one thing, before RapTrap showed up, there was a fish man who attacked us and he was stronger than any monster we've face yet. Do you know who he was?" Abby asked.

An image of the attacker showed up on the waterfall.

Feroa goes to speak only to be interrupted.

"I can answer that one" came a female's voice.

The four rangers turned around to see a girl standing in the entrance of the cave.

"Who are you?" Abby asked confused by the girl's sudden appearance.

Marcus' eyes widened when realized who she was.

"Hey! Your the girl I ran into at school" he said.

The girl smiled.

"Nice to see you again Marcus" the girl said.

"Excuse me but who the heck are you?" Sasha asked getting annoyed.

The girl took a deep breath then spoke.

"My name is Mikayla and I come from the future."

**BOOM! Mic drop... JK, anyways I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to show you the next few chapters. Episode 6 is close to being edited right now with 7 & 8 being written so things are looking good for updates on the story.  
**

**P.S. I'm working on a new story called Power Rangers: Jungle Strike and you can find some info underneath.**

**Mentor: Adam Parks**

**Jey Maivia- Jungle Strike Red Ranger- Created by me**

**Katherine Samuels- Jungle Strike White Ranger- Created by LegendaryBookLover14  
**

**Roselina Johansson- Jungle Strike Yellow Ranger- Created by LovingGinger30**

**TBA- Jungle Strike Blue Ranger**

**Rena Voss- Jungle Strike Black Ranger- Created by Decode9**

**So you see I have one open spots so I'm accepting OC's from anyone and if you want to send me OC's that don't become Power Rangers but can become an Allie of some sort don't be afraid to send them in. Hell send in a character to be a VR Trooper or Beetleborg... I kid you not I'll take them. **


	6. S1E6: Future Danger

Zeltu was absolutely fuming. Three monsters had failed to destroy the Rangers and now there was a new player on the field who threatened his very plan of reviving his master. On top of everything the boy… the boy he had taken from the hospital sixteen years ago was proving to be more of a nuisance than he was worth, but he needed patience, the boy was part of the bigger picture. The sound of footsteps caught Zeltu's attention as he spun around and threw his spear at the intruder entering his lair. He wasn't shocked when the intruder caught his spear like it was nothing.

"The master is not happy Zeltu, you have failed three times now to destroy the Power Rangers," the intruder said.

Zeltu narrowed his reptilian eyes at the intruder.

"The only thing that matters is that our master's revival is on track," Zeltu growled in response.

"It better be or it will be your reptilian head mounted on the master's wall" the intruder said before disappearing.

Zeltu growled before storming over to the selection of monsters he had. He glanced at one in particular. He picked up the statue of the creature then walked over to the case that CopyKat had stolen from Mercer Labs and pulled one of the vials out.

"Let the games begin" Zeltu said with glee.

(!)

"I'm sorry did you just say you're from the future?" Abby asked.

"Allow me to explain" Mikayla said.

"This should be good" Sasha muttered clearly not buying the girl's words.

The Yellow Trident Ranger was quickly nudged in the ribs by Marcus who shot her a look trying to tell her to be nice. She replied by rolling her eyes.

"I came from the year 2047 and things are not great in the future…. There's a creature so scary that his name is not even spoken amongst the people he has enslaved is ruling the world," Mikayla said a bit frightened, as if the creature might be able to hear her.

"But what about the Power Rangers? Surely they are stilling fighting right?" Marcus asked.

Mikayla silently shook her head.

"There are no more Power Rangers…. You five were the last team of Rangers in existence and were unable to stop Zeltu from reviving his master back to life" Mikayla said solemnly looking down.

"Wait… are you implying that we…." Corey started to say but stopped leaving the rest of the sentence hanging in the air.

"That's why I'm here to make sure that my present never becomes your future" Mikayla said looking back at them.

"I'm sorry but how do we know you're telling the truth?" Abby asked still skeptical of the whole situation.

Mikayla smiled.

"You said you would say that so I was told to show you this" Mikayla said before pulling out a device from her front pocket of her jacket.

She placed it on the table in the middle of the room. The Rangers, Feroa and Devi surrounded the table. A blue light shot out of the device, the rangers watched as a woman appeared but what shocked them was it looked like an older version of Abby.

"_Abby, if you're seeing this then sending Mikayla back to the past worked…. I can't tell you much about the future because we don't know what could be changed good or bad but what I can tell you is that Mikayla is telling you the truth and promise me that no matter what happens you and the other Rangers will continue the fight just as we are in the future" _

The future Abby turned her head at the sound of an explosion in the distance then the feed died out.

The four rangers stared in shock at what they had just seen and heard but were quickly brought out of their shock when the alarm went off. Everyone turned their attention to the waterfall to see a familiar face.

"Look fishman is back," Marcus said.

"That's no normal fishman, his name is Ursulias" Mikayla said.

"I remember him, he was once a guard for the royal family but grew frustrated by the fact that mermaids and humans worked together to clean up the ocean so he tried to start a war by overthrowing the royal family." Feroa said.

They watched as Ursulias destroyed several cars using his trident.

"I don't care who he is… he's threatening the city and we have to stop him," Abby said clearly not letting the news about the future effect her willingness to save the town.

"I want to help, what can I do?" Mikayla asked.

Corey, Marcus and Sasha ran off leaving Abby to answer her question.

"Just stay here until we get back, that way we don't have to worry about you getting hurt" Abby said before running out of the cave after her teammates.

(!)

When the rangers arrived on the scene, they saw chaos and carnage everywhere they looked. The fishman known as Ursulias was staring at them like he was peering into their souls. Before any of them could say anything a portal opened up and Kringlars appeared along with a mouse looking monster whose weapon of choice was a cannon for a hand.

"As much as I would love to entertain the thought of dealing with you wrenched children… I'll leave it to Cannon Mouse and the Kringlars to take care of you" Ursulias said teleporting away from the battlefield.

Abby's eyes narrowed at the monster then looked at her teammates.

"Ready guys?" she asked.

"Ready" they replied in unison.

"TRIDENT FORCE POWER UP!"

_[Morphing Sequence Begins]_

_Abby is underwater when a Trident appears in front of her. The Trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at her feet. The beam moves upward covering her feet with white boots, a red form fitting body suit covers her body and arms while white gloves appears on her hands. The top of the trident came off and flew onto Abby's chest as she did a back flip landing on the sea floor, a red king crab appears and as it gets closer to her it turned into a ball of light before finally becoming her helmet. _

_Corey is suddenly underwater when a Trident appears in front of him. The Trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at his feet. The beam moves upward covering his feet with white boots, a blue form fitting body suit covers his body and arms while white gloves appear on his hands. The top of the trident comes off and flew onto Corey's chest as he did a back flip landing on the sea floor. Then a dolphin appears and as it gets closer to him it turns into a ball of light and finally becomes his helmet. _

_Marcus is underwater when a Trident appears in front of him, the trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at his feet. The beam moves upward covering his feet forming white boots, a black form fitting body suit covers his body and arms while white gloves appear covering his hands. The top of the trident came off and flew onto Marcus' chest as he did a back flip landing on the sea floor. A black octopus appears, and as it gets closer to him it turns into a ball of blinding light before finally becoming his helmet. _

_Sasha is suddenly underwater when a Trident appears in front of her. The trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at her feet. The beam moves upward covering her feet with white boots, a yellow form fitting body suit covers her body and arms while white gloves appear on her hands. The top of the trident comes off and flew onto Sasha's chest as she did a back flip landing on the sea floor. Then a whale appears and as it gets closer to her it turns into a ball of light and finally becomes her helmet. _

"_TRIDENT POWER!"_

_[Morphing Sequence Ends]_

"Power Rangers Trident Force!" the four rangers shouted in unison before running off towards the Kringlars and Cannon Mouse who rushed towards the Rangers encountering them half way.

Corey, Marcus and Sasha stopped to take the fight to the Kringlars. Corey took out his trident sword as he started cutting down Kringlars left and right. Marcus and Sasha were double-teaming Kringlars hoping to take then down quickly. Marcus kicked one Kringlar sending it stumbling backwards then turned around and put his hands out as Sasha ran then stepped up and pushed off of his hands launching herself over Marcus' shoulder. When she dropped down she blasted the Kringlar with her Trident blaster destroying the Kringlar, then turned her attention along with Marcus on the remaining Kringlars.

Abby on the other hand had taken the fight to Cannon Mouse. She kicked the monster but it appeared not to affect him as he quickly swung his cannon arm and it nearly hit her but she quickly blocked it with her trident shield. Cannon Mouse pushed down on the shield sending Abby down to the ground. Cannon Mouse's right hand transformed into a cannon and blasted Abby in the chest causing her to fly up and backwards about twenty feet and to the ground. The other rangers who had taken care of the Kringlars ran over to where she was lying.

"You alright?" Corey asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah…I...I should've suspected the second cannon hand" she replied still reeling from the blast.

Before the rangers could do anything they were all blasted backwards by a blast from Cannon Mouse sending all of them flying and landing the ground.

(!)

"They need help, they're not going to last much longer" Mikayla said in fear that they rangers would meet their fate soon.

"Well unless you have any fighting experience then I suggest that you watch and hope they pull it off." Devi said. "Meatbags" he muttered under his breath as he walked away.

"Not really but…." She started to say then looked down at the bracelet on her wrist then lifted her arm in to the air. Mikayla flicked it revealing a familiar object, which caught both Feroa and Devi's attentions.

"Wait is that…." Feroa started to say.

"TRIDENT FORCE POWER UP!" Mikayla shouted.

_[Morphing Sequence Begins]_

_Mikayla is underwater when a Trident appears in front of her. The Trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at her feet. The beam moves upward covering her feet with white boots, a pink form fitting body suit covers her body and arms while white gloves appears on her hands. The top of the trident came off and flew onto Mikayla's chest as she did a back flip landing on the sea floor, a pink sting ray appears and as it gets closer to her it turned into a ball of light before finally becoming her helmet. _

"_Pink Trident Power!"_

_[Morphing Sequence Ends]_

The Rangers were sent flying as they were blasted from Cannon Mouse's hand cannon again. They hit the ground and were all groaning and doubled over in pain. Cannon Mouse started making his way towards the rangers who hadn't gotten up from the ground.

"Say goodbye rangers" Cannon Mouse said in squeaky voice but before Cannon Mouse could blast them one more time he was blasted backwards and fell down to the ground.

The four rangers finally got to their feet then turned to see a mysterious figure standing a few feet away from them.

"Umm… didn't Feroa say that the pink trident power had disappeared?" Marcus asked confused despite seeing the Pink Ranger standing before them.

Abby stepped forward knowing who was standing before them.

"That's why someone from the future is the perfect person to find the missing trident power… isn't that right Mikayla?" Abby said with her arms crossed.

"Like I said back at the cave, I'm here to make sure that my present doesn't become your future" she replied coolly before the five rangers turned their attention to Cannon Mouse who came to the realization that he was outnumbered five to one so he teleported away leaving the rangers alone.

(!)

"I found the pink trident power on accident…." Mikayla started to say then stopped and let out a deep breath, recalling everything that happened to her before finding the trident power.

"I was among a group of people taken by a group of Kringlars back to the evil one's ship where we would work as slaves. We were given odd jobs and I was stuck in the furnace room…." She stopped again, closed her eyes as tears started to stream down her cheeks, remembering everything she went through.

Abby stepped forward and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's okay Mikayla you don't have to tell us right now if you don't want to" the red ranger said but the pink ranger shook her head then started speaking again.

"As I was digging through the junk… I found the remains of a rock or so I thought. I used a tool from my tool belt to pry it open and as I was getting it open, I saw a pink light shining through so I quickly opened all the way up then grabbed whatever was inside slipping it into my pocket before anyone else saw what I had found" she said.

"When I was able to get some alone time, I pulled it out of my pocket and that's when I realized what I had found" Mikayla said finishing her story.

The four rangers said nothing still reeling from that fact they were to become slaves in the future to an evil overlord.

"I think you've all gone through enough today so go home and we'll work on saving the future tomorrow" Feroa said as all five rangers nodded then stared making their way to the exit of the cave.

(!)

Marcus and Corey had decided to hang out at a pizza joint called Jungle Karma Pizza, they had even convinced Mikayla to join them so they could show her around the town and see what it used to be like before everything bad happened. What they hadn't expected was to be joined by Sasha who usually would blow them off whenever she was asked if she wanted to do something. The two girls had gotten seats while the boys went to get the food and drinks.

The girls sat in silence, neither of them knowing how to start a conversation with the other.

"Soooo Sasha what do you do for fun in the future?" Mikayla asked finally breaking the awkward tension in the room.

"Not much" Sasha replied bluntly.

Mikayla slinked back placing her back against the booth then slid slightly down in her seat. Luckily the boys returned with Corey carrying the pizzas and Marcus carrying the four drinks. Marcus was the first to notice something off, he looked at Mikayla who was slumped down in her seat while Sasha kept her eyes trained on her phone ignoring everything around her at the moment.

"Sasha… a word please" he said then walked off, Sasha rolled her eyes then got up and followed after the black trident ranger.

"What?" she asked gruffly when they were far enough away from the table.

"What did you say to Mikayla?" he asked her.

"She asked a question and I gave her an answer" she replied.

"Why are you so uptight all the time?" he asked.

"I'm not uptight" she replied, clearly offended by the accusation from him.

"Oh give me a break Stover, you hate Abby…" he started to say.

"I don't hate Abby," she said cutting him off. "And for your information I trust Abby a heck of a lot more than someone claiming they're from the future" Sasha said.

"She showed us proof Sasha what more do you need?" he asked.

Sasha let out a scoff then responded.

"For all we know she could of created that footage herself," Sasha snapped then with out waiting for Marcus to respond she stormed out of the café leaving him standing there before he walked over to rejoin the others.

(!)

Kendrick placed his duffle bag down on the ground next to the bench then pulled out his Bluetooth speaker, which he placed on the bench next to him. Then he connected his phone and started to play music as he grabbed his basketball and walked out onto the court. He dribbled the ball for a few moments before shooting it into the air and swishing through the net. He walked over and grabbed the ball and started to dribble again but stopped when he saw Abby standing there next to his stuff.

"If you're here to yell at me again save it, I beat myself up enough today" he said before turning back to face the basket but when he threw the ball this time it hit the rim and bounced over to where Abby was standing.

"I'm not here to yell at you… Corey told me what you said," Abby said as she stepped forward onto the court.

"After you told me what happened… I finally realized how much of a jerk I've been not only to him but everyone and I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but I promise that I'll try to be a better person going forward" he said looking straight at her.

Abby smiled then tossed the ball back to him, he caught it then looked at the ball then back at her.

"Wanna play?" he asked.

"You challenging me to a one on one?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Only if you can keep up Benson," he replied returning the smirk.

"Your on Chambers" she said then followed him onto the court.

They stood across from each other. He tossed the ball over to her before she checked it to him and he checked it right back. She dribbled the ball as she stepped towards him, she moved to go right and he went the same way but she then quickly shifted her body and went left. She spun around then ran and threw the ball into the air making it go through the basket scoring a point. She caught the rebound then turned to see Kendrick standing there.

"Oh… so it's like that?" he asked grinning.

"Yeah it's like that" she replied before walking over to stand across from him again. "You sure you're up for this Chambers?" she asked mockingly.

"Bring it Benson" he replied.

What the two teens didn't know though was that a few feet away someone who was hiding behind the trees was watching them.

"Interesting" CopyKat said before disappearing.

**Well that's a wrap on Episode 6, "Future Danger". I hoped you all liked it, the next chapter will be the Halloween episode. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the episode. **

**Next Episode- Halloween Special  
**

**Abigail Benson/Red Trident Force Ranger**

**Corey Thompson/Blue Trident Force Ranger**

**Sasha Stover/Yellow Trident Force Ranger**

**Marcus Angelo/Black Trident Force Ranger**

**Mikayla/Pink Trident Force Ranger**

**TBA/Green Trident Force Ranger**

**TBA/Purple Trident Force Ranger**


	7. S1E7: All Hallow's Eve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Decode9: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the concept.**

**Shadow knight1121: glad you liked the twist something I had planned from the beginning. **

**Enjoy the Halloween Special.**

Three weeks have passed since Mikayla's arrival and joining the team, it was now nearing the end of October and tonight was the day where kids dressed up and went out trick or treating. While many teens were either at parties or taking their young siblings out trick or treating, four of the five rangers were hanging out at Marcus' house since none of them had anything better to do. The only ranger missing was Sasha who was taking her younger sisters out trick or treating but Marcus had a feeling that she had another reason for not wanting to be around them.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Marcus asked as he and Corey entered the living room from the kitchen carrying bowls of popcorn and pop.

Abby shifted through the scary movies that Marcus' father had and the ones that Corey had brought over from his house.

"I haven't seen any of them before so they're all new to me" Mikayla said as she accepted a can of pop from Corey who sat down on the ground next to her.

"Well we're definitely not watching IT, the original or remake," Abby said as she moved the two movies off to the side of others. "Okay so it's a choice between Halloween, Annabelle or The Conjuring" Abby said as she slid back so she was up against the couch.

"The Conjuring" both boys said in unison.

Marcus got up and walked over to the TV, he placed the blu-ray into the player then walked over and took a seat in his dad's recliner. He took a sip of Mountain Dew before pressing play on the remote. Just as the opening of the movie started playing the doorbell rang making Marcus let out a loud sigh and pause the movie.

"Um who was that?" he asked confused.

"Um…. Now don't be mad but I sorta invited someone to hangout with us tonight" Abby said.

"Why would I be….?" Marcus started to say then his eyes widened in shock when he realized what she getting at. "Why… why would you invite him?" he asked annoyed as she walked past him making her way to the front door.

"Who he talking about?" Mikayla whispered to Corey who had his hand resting on his morpher.

"I'll tell you who I'm talking about, a guy who doesn't care about anyone but himself, someone who has been making our lives a living hell since middle school…." Marcus said as he started to go on a rant only to stop when he saw the look that Corey was giving him and the wide eyed expression on Mikayla's face. "He's…. he's standing right behind me isn't he" he said as he closed his eyes then turned around to see Kendrick staring back at him.

"Ya know what…. This was a bad idea" Kendrick muttered then turned and walked out of the house.

"Smooth Marcus… real smooth" Abby said with disappointment then took off after the quarterback hoping to catch up to him before he was gone.

Marcus turned back around and with a huff he sat down and started the movie back up without saying a word to the others who went back to watching the movie with him.

(!)

"Chambers… wait up," Abby shouted as she ran to catch up with the football star. When she caught up to him she bent over to catch her breath before standing up again. "I'm sorry about that back there… I mean I should've told them beforehand and…" she started to say when she saw Kendrick shaking his head.

"Don't worry bout it Benson, I shouldn't of expected anything less from the people I've been a dick to" he said.

It started to sprinkle so Kendrick pulled his hood on over his head.

"Listen I'm just going to head home and you go back to your friends" he said then started walking again to only stop when people started screaming. "What's going on?" he asked confused.

Abby looked around and that's when she looked up into the sky and saw what appeared to be thousands of red balloons floating through the air.

"Of course… It had to happen tonight of all nights" she muttered then looked down just in time to see a clown monster carrying balloons scaring anyone who got near it. "You go and help people get away…. I'll deal with IT" she muttered then ran off as Kendrick ran over to help a kid who had fallen to the ground.

"Decay… Decay, those who fight against my master Zeltu will Decay… Decay" the clown graveled as it made its way down the street.

A small child who was running from the monster fell and scrapped his knee on the ground. Decay reached down to the grab the small child only to be struck backwards by a red shield. The shield flew backwards and was caught by Abby who had morphed.

"Back off Pennywise" Abby said before running towards the monster.

(!)

An awkward silence filled the room as the other three rangers watched the rest of the movie. A few minutes later Mikayla stood up.

"Abby has been gone for too long I'm going to go look for her" she said then stepped over Corey and made her way towards the front door leaving the two boys alone in the living room.

Once she was outside the first thing she noticed was there were absolutely no one out in the streets. Not even little kids trick or treating. Mikayla looked around then walked out into the middle of the street. She looked down both sides of the streets but there was no sign of a car in any direction. She turned back around to go back to the house only to stop in her tracks when she saw that Marcus' house was no longer there. Fear started to set in for the Pink Trident Force Ranger. Every time she turned around that's when her surroundings started to change but at the same time they were becoming familiar to her.

"No…. No… No not here" she became to mutter frantically as she placed her hands over her head.

"Yes here little one" came a deep menacing voice.

Mikayla's eyes widened in shock at the familiar voice, she lowered her hands then slowly turned her head to see a familiar figure standing a few feet away from her.

"You thought you could escape me by traveling to the past? What are the rangers going to think when they find out the truth about who you are?" the figure said as it started to walk closer to her. "Know this little one…. No one escapes the Dark Ranger" the figure said then pulled out his sword and brought it down upon her but she quickly rolled out of the way avoiding the hit.

"TRIDENT FORCE POWER UP!" Mikayla shouted.

_[Morphing Sequence Begins]_

_Mikayla is underwater when a Trident appears in front of her. The Trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at her feet. The beam moves upward covering her feet with white boots, a pink form fitting body suit covers her body and arms while white gloves appears on her hands. The top of the trident came off and flew onto Mikayla's chest as she did a back flip landing on the sea floor, a pink sting ray appears and as it gets closer to her it turned into a ball of light before finally becoming her helmet. _

"_Pink Trident Power!"_

_[Morphing Sequence Ends]_

Mikayla pulled out her Sting Ray bow then started firing off arrows in quick recession but the Dark Ranger deflected the shots away with his blade.

"She couldn't beat me… what makes you think you could?" Dark Ranger asked as he continued to make his way towards her.

(!)

Corey looked at his watch and saw that it was almost time for him to head home, he looked over at Marcus who was passed out in the recliner. He shook his head then got up from his spot on the floor. He walked over to the chair and placed a blanket on over his friend then walked out the front door. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes then started making his way down the street.

'_Tonight was a total bust' _Corey thought to himself as he walked. He didn't blame Abby for trying to be a good friend, even he thought it was a bad idea inviting Kendrick to hangout with them without even telling them about it first. He also didn't blame Marcus for acting the way he did but at the same time he felt that Marcus could've handled it better than he did. The sound of shuffling feet could be heard coming from behind so Corey stopped dead in his tracks at the sound. He slowly turned his head and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of Zombies coming towards him. _'Zom… Zom…. Zombies!' _he thought before running down the street towards his apartment.

Corey kept running until he reached his apartment complex. He flung open the security door then made his way up the two flights of stairs before reaching his apartment. He opened the door then slammed the door shut behind him. He placed his back against the door and started breathing heavily. _'Wait… Zombies don't exist? But they looked so real and…. They smelled so, so real' _he thought to himself as he tried to calm himself down. A knock on his apartment door made him jump, he hadn't expected it. He slowly turned around and peered out through the peephole. His eyes widened in shock then he quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open to see Rachael standing there. Without saying anything he grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the apartment.

"Corey what's wrong… why are you sweating?" she asked him.

"I was… I was running away from Zombies" he said frantically.

"Normally I would laugh and think you're weird but since I know that monsters exist and you're a Power Ranger I actually believe you" she replied. "Have you tried contacting the others? Maybe they're seeing Zombies too?" she said.

Corey slapped his head, he hadn't thought about it then brought his morpher up.

"Guys can you…" he started to say only to stop when he noticed movement from the hallway behind Rachael.

His eyes widened when he saw that a Zombie making its way towards them but it wasn't just any Zombie. It was his father.

"Rachael… don't scream but…" he started to say but before he could finish Rachael turned around and came face to face with Corey's Zombie dad.

She stared straight into the decaying face of the zombie.

"Um… Corey… there's nothing there," she said.

(!)

Marcus could feel a pair of eyes staring back at him, so he slowly opened his eyes then jumped when he saw Sasha standing before him staring down at him.

"Jesus Stover… what the hell?" he said hysterically jumping back as he placed his hand over his heart.

Sasha rolled her eyes then spoke.

"Thought you and other three were having movie night?" she asked looking around.

"It got canceled," he muttered as he got up from the chair and walked over to the Blu-ray player and turned it and the TV off. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you took your sisters out trick or treating," he said keeping his back to her. When he didn't get a response he turned around only to see that Sasha wasn't there but a large Bee monster was. Marcus dropped down and rolled out of the way just as the Bee monster shot a stinger at the Black Trident Force Ranger.

He stumbled up to his feet then ran and launched himself over his father's chair just as the Bee monster fired off more stingers at him hitting the chair instead.

"Bees… why did it have to be bees?" Marcus muttered to himself as he slowly peered around the chair to see if the Monster was still in the living room.

"Beenix must destroy the Black Ranger…. Master Zeltu demands it," the Bee monster said as it suddenly appeared in front of Marcus.

The monster now known as Beenix shot forward with its' large stinger going straight for Macus who nearly avoided being struck by the stinger. Marcus hated bees, he was allergic to them, not that they would kill him instantly but he could get a nasty reaction if one stung him. He didn't know if the same thing would happen if Beenix hit him but he didn't want to find out. Marcus got up and ran out of his house nearly colliding into Sasha as he did.

"What the hell Octopus boy" Sasha muttered as she rubbed her forehead.

Marcus slowly backed away from her out of fear that she wasn't real. She noticed this and gave him a look.

"What's your problem?" she asked clearly getting annoyed now.

Marcus went to answer when suddenly Beenix emerged from the doorway standing in front of the two rangers. Marcus looked over at Sasha and was relieved to see that she was still there meaning it really was her, and not another illusion.

"Destroy the Power Rangers!" Beenix said as it fired multiple stingers. Marcus avoided them but one struck Sasha square in the stomach.

"NO!" Marcus shouted when he saw her get hit.

(!)

Abby's fight with Decay took them to the Halloween carnival. The Red Trident Force Ranger looked around for the clown hoping to find him before anyone got hurt. She finally caught sight of the clown standing in front of the hall of mirrors funhouse. Abby grabbed her shield and threw it, but Decay shot her with a purple gas, which made her gag and drop down to the ground. She started to cough harder and harder. As she laid on the ground coughing, her chest started to tighten and it became harder for her to breath.

Decay stepped forward with a smirk on his face as he neared his downed opponent.

"Goodbye Red Ranger" Decay said as he raised his jester stick and pointed it at her but before he found finish her off he was struck in the side of the head by Abby's shield.

Decay turned his head sharply to see Kendrick standing there.

"Foolish boy… you will Decay" the clown growled as it shot towards the Quarterback who sidestepped the monster before running over to where Abby was laying on the ground.

"Benson, listen to me what you're seeing and feeling it isn't real" Kendrick said despite hitting the clown. "It's not a clown, you have to pull through this and I know you can because you're the strongest person I know" Kendrick said as he placed his hand down on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

Kendrick was so preoccupied with trying to help Abby that he didn't see Decay creep up on him from behind. Decay grabbed Kendrick and wrapped his arm around the quarterback's neck dragging him away from Abby back towards the mirror funhouse.

"Ben… Abigail fight it!" Kendrick shouted to her just as he was dragged inside the funhouse by Decay.

Abby reached her hand out then slowly tightened the hand into a fist. She started to see the truth to what Kendrick was saying. She wasn't really feeling any affects nor did any purple gas blast her as it had been all in her head. Abby slowly got to her feet then grabbed her shield, which was few inches away from her. After grabbing it she got to her feet, shaking her head she took off running towards the funhouse.

The moment she entered the mirrored funhouse, she saw a reflection of Decay on every mirror that was in front of her. The Red Trident Force Ranger raised her shield up in front of her in case Decay decided to try anything.

"I know the truth now… You're not real, there is no Decay but something else" Abby said as she continued to make her way through the hall of mirrors.

"It means no difference Red Ranger… the rest of your team has yet to see the truth and they will fall" a voice echoed somewhere in the room.

As Abby walks she feels something coming towards her from behind so she quickly brought her shield up and over her head blocking the incoming attack. She spun around and kicked her attacker in the stomach sending it stumbling backwards. She turned to see a scarecrow looking monster standing before her. The Scarecrow monster went on to attack again with his scythe but Abby deflected the attack and went to smack the monster with her shield but it disappeared before she could connect. Abby quickly brought her morpher up to her.

"Guys can you here me? It's not real…. Whatever you see it's not real."

(!)

Mikayla continued to fire off arrows at Dark Ranger but the mysterious figure deflected each and every arrow that was fired at him. Mikayla pulled back the string and was about to fire another arrow when suddenly Dark Ranger was in front of her and grabbed her around the throat. He lifted her up into the air, her feet barely touching the ground.

"The fear you feel is real Mikayla and…." Dark Ranger started to say.

"_Guys can you here me? It's not real…. Whatever you see it's not real." _Came Abby's voice from Mikayla's morpher.

Mikayla's eyes widened, that's when she saw the truth as the Dark Ranger began to flicker from the Dark Ranger to a Scarecrow looking monster. Mikayla quickly kicked the monster making him release her. She swiftly folded the bow down and into its blaster formation.

"Sting Ray blaster…. Full power!" she shouted then fired off a large blast that destroyed the fake Dark Ranger.

She looked at the spot where the Dark Ranger once stood then looked around to see that everything was becoming normal once again and then took off running towards the carnival hoping to find Abby or the others.

(!)

"What do you mean there's nothing there? I'm looking right at it" Corey said confused by Rachael's words.

Without saying anything Rachael grabbed Corey's wrist then placed his hand right on the Zombie's face. He felt nothing. The Blue Trident Force Ranger raised an eyebrow then stepped forward and placed his other hand up but that's when he realized that he was touching nothing but air. _'But how can that be? It makes no…' _he thought to himself then slapped his head in annoyance with himself.

"How could I be so stupid? This has to be work of a monster created by Zeltu to make us see our darkest fears come true," Corey said.

"Look at you using your big brain" Rachael said with a smile, which made Corey blush slightly before his morpher went off.

"_Guys can you here me? It's not real…. Whatever you see it's not real." _Came Abby's voice.

"Abby, where are you?" Corey asked.

"_The Halloween Carnival and I could use some help" _Abby responded.

"On my way" Corey replied before stepping forward.

"TRIDENT FORCE POWER UP!" he says then presses the button on his morpher.

_[Morphing Sequence Begins]_

_Corey is suddenly underwater when a Trident appears in front of him. The trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at his feet. The beam moves upward covering his feet with white boots, a blue form fitting body suit covers his body and arms while white gloves appear on his hands. The top of the trident comes off and flew onto Corey's chest as he did a back flip landing on the sea floor. Then a dolphin appears and as it gets closer to him it turns into a ball of light and finally becomes his helmet. _

"_BLUE TRIDENT POWER!" Yells Corey._

_[Morphing Sequence Ends]_

(!)

Marcus stared in horror at the sight before him. He quickly got to his feet then made his way over to where Sasha was standing. He reached out to touch the stinger but she slapped his hand away.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"What are you talking about there is a stinger sticking out of your stomach, can't you see that?" he asked not understanding how she wasn't freaking out by her current situation.

Sasha looked down but saw nothing sticking out of her.

"Okay seriously no more horror movies for you" she replied clearly thinking that Marcus was out of his mind.

"But… but" Marcus started to say only for Sasha to grab his hand and place it on her stomach.

His eyes widened as he watched his hand go through the stinger and touched her shirt. "How is that possible?" he asked confused he then turned to look at Beenix only to find the bee monster was gone and replaced by scarecrow monster.

"NO! NO! NO, this is not suppose to happen, Master Zeltu will not be happy" the scarecrow monster said angrily knowing that his plan was falling apart.

"Umm…. Sasha you see the scarecrow too right?" Marcus asked making sure that he wasn't still just seeing things.

"Oh yeah" she replied which was enough for Marcus.

"_Guys can you here me? It's not real…. Whatever you see it's not real." _Came Abby's voice.

"Yeah… we figured that out" Marcus replied.

"_Quickly get to the Halloween Carnival, the real monster is here and I could use some help plus he has Kendrick" _Abby said.

Marcus and Sasha nodded their heads to each other then teleported away to the carnival.

(!)

Abby continued to make her way through the hall of mirrors. She kept looking around keeping an eye out for either the scarecrow monster or for Kendrick. She stopped suddenly when she felt an evil presence behind her so she spun around and was about to strike whatever was behind her with her shield but stopped just in time when she saw that it was Kendrick that she nearly hit. Her shield was mere centimeters from Kendrick's face. She quickly lowered her shield and helped him to his feet.

"You alright Chambers?" Abby asked him.

"Yeah… crap, I don't know how you guys do this everyday," Kendrick said as he rubbed his neck where he had been grabbed by the scarecrow monster.

The two made their way out of the hall of mirrors and when they reached outside that's when they saw the other rangers fully morphed running up to them. Suddenly FearCrow appeared behind the them. Abby and Kendrick nodded their heads in a silent agreement as he walked off to get to a safe location.

"This is it Rangers, time for you to meet your end" FearCrow said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Abby said. She turned to her fellow rangers. "Let's put them together guys." She said.

The four of them pulled out their weapons and tossed them into the air.

Abby's claws attached themselves to the base of Corey's power saber to be used as the holder. The Yellow Ranger's weapons were revealed to be nunchucks went into a formation of an L then attached themselves to the sides of the Power Saber. Marcus' chakrams attached themselves to the top of the nunchuckes. The combination of the weapons formed a trident that Abby caught. The newly made weapon and the other three Rangers took their spots behind her.

Mikayla pulled out her Sting Ray Blaster and turned it into the bow transformation.

"Power Trident… Full power!" she shouted, then proceeded to mark an X in the air followed by bringing the Trident up through the X and across forming a star, which then shot at FearCrow.

"Sting Ray Power Blast!" Mikayla said then shot a powered up arrow at middle of the X destroying FearCrow.

The five rangers de-morphed then turned to look at each other.

"That is not something I want to experience again" Corey said slightly shaking.

"I don't get it though… why did only the four of you guys see the fears but not me?" Sasha asked confused.

"I think it's because we were easier targets all in the same room" Corey replied.

"But wait… Kendrick saw the clown just like I did" Abby said.

Kendrick walked over to join the group.

"I saw the clown at first but then I saw the real threat" he said and turned to face Abby. "But when you brought the fight here that's when everything became clear so I knew that I had to help you" he added.

Abby sent him a smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Mikayla.

(!)

Zeltu watched as the rangers each dealt with their respective fears but the one that caught his attention the most on the screen was Pink Ranger's fear. He watched as the Pink Ranger cowered in fear of what she was seeing and thankfully Zeltu saw what she was seeing a smile crossed his reptilian lips.

"Interesting" he growled.

Suddenly he heard footsteps so he closed the videos and turned to see Ursulias entering his throne room. Zeltu growled at the sea wizard's appearance and turned back to what he was working on.

"I hope you have a better plan then having the rangers face their worst fears if you are looking to revive him" Ursulias said as he came to a stop in the middle of the room.

"I don't take advice from someone who is in love with a sea wizard" Zeltu replied with a growl.

Ursulias' eyes glowed a light blue and he pointed his trident at Zeltu.

"Watch your tongue lizard or you will not live to see our master reborn" Uruslias said then walked out of the room leaving Zeltu alone.

Zeltu eyes narrowed then he teleported out of his hideout to continue on with his plan.

(!)

Marcus and Sasha walked down the street side by side, neither of them speaking to the other as they didn't know what to say after the argument they had weeks prior about Mikayla and her story about being from the future.

"Sasha can I ask you a question?" Marcus asked breaking the silence between the two rangers.

"Sure" she replied.

"Why did you show up to my house? I mean I thought you were taking your sisters trick or treating?" he asked.

"I was, but as I was walking around with them I did some thinking and I realized that I haven't been the best teammate to you guys and maybe I judged Mikayla too quickly" she replied. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm going to try and be a better friend going forward… key word is try" Sasha said slightly smirking and looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

Marcus laughed as they continued their walk.

(!)

Kendrick entered his house. He closed he door and turned on the lights. He knew his mother wasn't home. She hadn't been home for few days now but he was use to it. It was part of her job. He made his way into the kitchen and went to the fridge pulling out a can of soda. Closing the fridge door he pops the top and takes a sip.

"Ready or not you're coming with me now!"

Kendrick turned around and the last thing he saw was Zeltu leaping at him.

**Thanks for reading, I hoped you all liked the Halloween chapter let me know what you think by leaving a review. **

**Next Episode- CopyKat.**


	8. S1E8: CopyKat

**Whelp, this chapter/episode was supposed to be up last Sunday or Monday but before I could finished the rest I started feeling pain in my stomach so I went to do the doctor only to go to the hospital straight after that. I had surgery on Tuesday and now I'm at home resting and recovering so now I was able to finally finish the chapter so here you all go. **

***I don't own Power Rangers.**

Kendrick awoke and found himself in a strange looking room. He looked around and saw that he was in a cave of some sort. He attempted to sit up but when he tried to move his arms, that's when he realized that they were being restrained down to the table he was laying on. He tried to break the restraints around his wrists and ankles but came to find that was of no use. He laid his head back against the table and looked up at the ceiling.

"Kendrick?" came a woman's voice.

Kendrick's head shot up and he looked over to the entrance of the room and his eyes widened in shock when his mother entered the room.

"Mom? What's going on? Get me out of these things!" he asked all at once pulling on the restraints and growing more nervous.

His mother made her way over to him but didn't move to release him. She reached her hand up and placed it on his forehead and caressed the side of his cheek. She gave him a warm smile.

"Honey there is something you must know," she said.

"Can't you tell me after getting me out of here?" he asked.

"I'm…. I'm not really your mother," she said ignoring his question.

"What?" he asked flabbergasted.

"Sixteen years ago, I arrived on this planet with a mission given to me by master. Which was to find a child who would be responsible for reviving the one being who would conquer Earth" Kendrick's mother said. "So, I went to a hospital and looking for the child. That's when I saw you and realized that you were the one, so I took you and have been raising you ever since" she said.

Kendrick looked at her in complete shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing from the woman who he thought was his mother. Suddenly Zeltu appeared in his line of sight scaring him. The Lizard monster turned his head to CopyKat who transferred back to her normal form, with everything hitting him at once, Kendrick passed out.

"Good, the process will go much quieter with him unconsciousness" Zeltu said then turned to CopyKat. "Now go and destroy those Rangers," he growled.

CopyKat quickly bowed before making her way out of the lab.

(!)

Abby let out a groan as she opened her eyes. She had a slight headache from everything that had happened last night. She looked around at the guest room she had been staying in at Sasha's house. She wouldn't say that they had become friends, but she was grateful that the Yellow Trident Force Ranger as giving her better place to sleep. She looked over at the clock in the room. Both her and Sasha had about two hours before they had to be at school, she wanted to do something as a thank you to her teammate, so she quickly climbed out of bed.

She quickly got dressed, and tied her hair up into a ponytail then made her way out of the bedroom going straight downstairs into the kitchen. She went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs, milk, cheese and everything else she would need to make omelets. As she was cooking the omelets over the stove, she didn't notice Sasha and her sisters entering the kitchen. All four were shocked at the sight before them.

"Um… Benson, what are you doing?" Sasha asked her making the red clad girl jump before turning to face them.

"Well I wanted to say thank you for allowing me to stay here so I thought I would make breakfast for everyone" Abby replied before turning around to finish up cooking the food.

Sasha looked at her sisters, Claire and Olivia looked like they were in love with the fact that someone was cooking for them while Jordan looked, she didn't care less as she walked over and sat down at the kitchen table. Sasha wanted to say something to Jordan about being rude before but knew that would only lead to another argument between the two of them. So, she walked over and grabbed plates out of the cabinet then with the help of Claire and Olivia set the table.

When she had finished placing the last omelet on the plate with the rest, she walked over to the table then began to place one omelet on the plates in front each of the Stover sisters.

"I'm not confident in my meat cooking skills yet so I decided to go the easier route and make cheese omelets instead" Abby said as she took her seat between Claire and Olivia. She watched as the four sisters dived into their food and smiled when she saw the happy looks on their faces, so she started eating hers.

(!)

Zeltu watched as his machine worked on the unconscious Kendrick, his head turned slightly at the sound of footsteps. A frown appeared on his face when he recognized who the footsteps belonged to which annoyed him deeply.

"What are you doing here?" Zeltu growled.

"I have come to see your progress" Ursulias said as if he had come up with the plan himself.

The reptilian general snarled at the former royal guard. Ursulias ignored the snarl as he walked up to the table where Kendrick was laying on.

"What are you exactly doing to the boy?" Ursulias asked.

"Every human has good and bad essence in them that will help them decided if whether or not, they should do a good an evil deed so..." Zeltu stepped forward and peered down at Kendrick. "I am removing his good essence and adding more to the evil essence so he has no choice but to do our bidding" Zeltu stated as the machine was nearly completed.

"And what are you planning on doing with his good essence?" Ursulias asked as if he had some alternative motive for asking.

"I will keep it locked in my vault along with all my other treasured possessions" Zeltu replied.

"And will this boy bring back our master?" Ursulias asked.

"Oh he won't… that was a lie I told CopyKat years ago, no he will be so much more" Zeltu replied then started laughing darkly before making his way out of the room leaving Ursulias alone with Kendrick.

Ursulias stared down at Kendrick's prone body, a smirk crossed lips as he raised his hand over Kendrick's chest.

"In case that fool's plan fails I will provide a fail safe," Ursulias says as his hand begins to glow.

(!)

Mikayla had arrived at school early. She sat on one of the benches with a notebook in her lap as she thought it would be a better idea of writing in a journal then writing on her pad she had brought with her from her time.

_Journal Entry 11-1-2018_

_Another successful battle against one of Zeltu's monsters. This monster brought out our worst fears and of course mine was of the Dark Ranger. He continues to haunt my nightmares and every time I close my eyes I always go back to that day… the day the final Ranger fell. I know that sooner or later I must tell the others the truth of why I came back but I'm afraid that they will hate me for lying to them including my own moth…._

"MIKAYLA!"

The Pink Trident Force Ranger jumped at her name being called out. She looked up to see the other four Trident Rangers making their way towards her. She quickly closed her notebook then slipped it into her backpack. But just as the others were about to reach her, that's when Cannon Mouse and Kringlar's appear but they're not alone as they have someone with them. All of the ranger's eyes widen when they see that the Kringlars are holding Kendrick hostage.

"Guys they have Kendrick" Corey said.

Abby looked around to make sure that no one was around.

"Ready guys?" she asked, and they all responded with a nod of their heads.

"TRIDENT FORCE POWER UP!" the all shouted in unison.

The now fully morphed rangers ran towards the monsters. Marcus and Sasha ran off towards the Kringlars. Marcus stopped short as Sasha jumped up onto his shoulder then launched herself off and struck multiple Kringlars with her nun chucks. Marcus run up and started spinning his chakrams then before any of the Kringlars could get up to their feet or mount an attack he released his attack, the flame twister that flies straight at the group of Kringlars and destroys them instantly. He then turned just as Sasha took care the rest of the Kringlars.

Corey on the other end was taking the fight to Cannon Mouse who was proving to be a slightly tougher than the Kringlars which didn't surprise Corey at all. What he was having trouble with though, is using his saber to defend himself. Thinking quickly, he turned to Abby.

"Abby, toss me your shield" he shouted.

Abby nodded then tossed her shield over to him which he quickly caught then brought the shield up just as Cannon Mouse bring his cannon hand down upon on him, he remembered from Abby's fight with the monster so he anticipated the second cannon hand so he shoved the first hand back hard then brought the shield down smacked Cannon Mouse's hand away he jumped up and spin kicked Cannon Mouse in the chest sending the monster stumbling backwards. Corey ran towards Cannon Mouse and threw the shield at him dazing the monster before leaping into the air and bringing his saber down slashing Cannon Mouse a few times. Corey landed on the ground making Cannon Mouse fall to the ground. Marcus and Sasha ran over to join Corey taking positions on either side of him.

"All right guys let's put them together and end this" Corey said then the three rangers threw their weapons into the air.

Abby's shield attached themselves to the base of Corey's power saber to be used as the holder. The Yellow Ranger's weapons were revealed to be nunchucks went into a formation of an L then attached themselves to the sides of the Power Saber. Marcus' chakrams attached themselves to the top of the nunchuckes. The combination of the weapons formed a trident that Corey caught. The newly made weapon and the other three Rangers took their spots behind him.

"Power Trident… Full power!" he shouted, then proceeded to mark an X in the air followed by bringing the Trident up through the X and across forming a star, which then shot at Cannon Mouse destroying the monster.

The Kringlars that were holding Kendrick hostage released their hold on him and then teleported out the battle before Abby and Mikayla could attack them.

"Chambers, are you alright?" Abby asked him.

"Yeah I'm good Abby" he replied.

Abby looked at him.

'You called me Abby" she said confused.

"Yeah so?" he responded.

"You never call me Abby, it's always Benson or Abigail no matter what" she replied back.

Suddenly Kendrick's lips formed a scowl and to everyone's surprise he kicked Abby in the chest sending her flying backwards. Mikayla grabbed him by the shoulder, but he caught her by the wrist and kicked her sending her to the ground next to Abby who was holding her midsection in pain from the kick. Kendrick smiled, then to the horror of the rangers he transformed back into his normal form as CopyKat.

"You're smarter than I give you credit for Red Ranger but that will make no difference as I will still destroy you" she said.

The five rangers regrouped and pulled out their respective weapons.

"Where's Kendrick?" Abby asked.

"You don't have to worry about your friend Red Ranger as he will no longer be around to help you" CopyKat said.

Abby's fists tightened in anger. Then without warning she rushed CopyKat. She swung her shield at CopyKat, but the feline monster effortlessly dodged the attack and kicked Abby in the back sending Abby stumbling forwards. The monster then turned her attention to the other four her wrists to extract her claws and ran at the remaining four rangers. She dodged their attacks and landed an attack of her own as she moved past them sending them to the ground. CopyKat smiled with glee. She glanced up to see Abby slowly getting back up on her feet so using her speed, she grabbed Abby by the throat then lifted her up into the air. CopyKat raised her right claw up wanting to land a devastating blow to Abby. CopyKat let out a loud yelp as she feels someone grabbed and yank her tail. She turned to see Marcus standing behind her.

"Looky Looky, I got your tail" he said mockingly as he wagged her tail from side to side, then he dropped down as both Corey and Sasha leaped into the air from behind him toward CapyKat.

Corey slashed her with his saber and Sasha smacked her with both of her nun chucks making CopyKat release her hold on Abby as she was sent flying to the ground. Mikayla followed up by firing a couple of arrows that hit CopyKat sending her flying into a tree.

"Let's put them together guys." She said.

The four of them pulled out their weapons and tossed them into the air.

Abby's shield attached themselves to the base of Corey's power saber to be used as the holder. The Yellow Ranger's weapons were revealed to be nun chucks went into a formation of an L then attached themselves to the sides of the Power Saber. Marcus' chakrams attached themselves to the top of the nun chucks. The combination of the weapons formed a trident that Abby caught. The newly made weapon and the other three Rangers took their spots behind her.

Mikayla pulled out her Sting Ray Blaster and turned it into the bow transformation.

"Power Trident… Full power!" she shouted, then proceeded to mark an X in the air followed by bringing the Trident up through the X and across forming a star, which then shot at CopyKat.

"Sting Ray Power Blast!" Mikayla said then shot a powered-up arrow at middle of the X as the attack hit CopyKat.

The five Trident Force Rangers weren't shocked when their combined attack didn't destroy CopyKat . They could tell that she was hurting pretty badly from their attack on her but before they could finish the monster off it was teleported away.

"She got away again," Marcus said in annoyance.

"Well then we'll go back to the…" Abby stated to say when suddenly a dark emerald green blur appeared out of nowhere and struck all five rangers sending them flying backwards to the ground.

They all groaned in pain as they slowly started to get back to their feet. The moment they got back to their feet the green blur appeared again striking them all down for a second time.

"What the heck is going on?" Corey asked.

"We're being attacked genius" Sasha replied sarcastically.

"How are we supposed to defend ourselves?" Mikayla asked.

"You're not!" came a chilling reply.

The five rangers got to their feet but this time no attack came, they looked around hoping to spot their attacker.

"Up there!" Mikayla yelled pointing up at one of the trees in front of them.

The other four Trident Force Rangers turned around and looked to where the pink ranger was pointing. That's when they saw a figure up in the tree. The figure was standing on a branch with their back to the tree. They had one hand up in front of them and the other hand in front of that hand holding a dagger that they were tapping against the back of his other hand. The mysterious person was wearing the same ranger uniform as them but dark green.

"Who are you?" Abby asked.

"The Green Trident Ranger" the figure replied before leaping down from the tree landing in front of them.

"What do you want?" Corey asked.

Green Ranger let out a dark chuckle before speaking.

"Simple…. Your destruction."

**BOOM! Enter the Green Trident Ranger. Get ready because this is going to be a four episode arc. Now let me know what you all think and leave me a review and I'll see you all for Episode 9.**


	9. S1E9: Green With Envy Part 1

**What is everyone, I'm back finally with the ninth episode of Power Rangers: Trident Force and I"m sorry about the very long wait, as you guys know if you saw my author's note at the beginning of the last chapter I gone to the hospital to get my appendix removed and I was recovering just fine but then like I think a week or two later I ended up getting sick with a stomach virus making me go back to the hospital and then to put the cherry on top of my oh so great end of the year I found out that it wasn't my appendix that made me sick at first it was the cancer they found inside. So on November 25 I was diagnosed with Stage 4 Defused Large Cell Lympphoma, and have had two rounds of chemo so far and that is one of the many reasons why I haven't updated any of my stories on the site aside from the usual writer's block. Anyways I am doing great, thankfully I haven't had any of the common side effects from the chemo treatment but enough about that here is Part 1 of 4 of The Green With Envy story arc introducing The Green Trident Force Ranger.  
**

_**Last Time on Power Rangers: Trident Force**_

"_She got away again," Marcus said in annoyance._

"_Well then we'll go back to the…" Abby stated to say when suddenly a dark emerald green blur appeared out of nowhere and struck all five rangers sending them flying backwards to the ground. _

_They all groaned in pain as they slowly started to get back to their feet. The moment they got back to their feet the green blur appeared again striking them all down for a second time._

"_What the heck is going on?" Corey asked._

"_We're being attacked genius" Sasha replied sarcastically._

"_How are we supposed to defend ourselves?" Mikayla asked._

"_You're not!" came a chilling reply._

_The five rangers got to their feet but this time no attack came, they looked around hoping to spot their attacker. _

"_Up there!" Mikayla yelled pointing up at one of the trees in front of them._

_The other four Trident Force Rangers turned around and looked to where the pink ranger was pointing. That's when they saw a figure up in the tree. The figure was standing on a branch with their back to the tree. They had one hand up in front of them and the other hand in front of that hand holding a dagger that they were tapping against the back of his other hand. The mysterious person was wearing the same ranger uniform as them but dark green. _

"_Who are you?" Abby asked._

"_The Green Trident Ranger" the figure replied before leaping down from the tree landing in front of them._

"_What do you want?" Corey asked. _

_Green Ranger let out a dark chuckle before speaking._

"_Simple…. Your destruction."_

"Why do you want to destroy us?" Abby asked.

"My master Zeltu wishes it so it shall be done" the Green Ranger replied before rushing towards the rangers.

The Green Ranger's speed proved to be too difficult for the rangers to handle as he easily took down Sasha and Marcus with one hit. Green Ranger turned his attention from the two rangers on the ground to the three still standing on their feet.

"Shark dagger" he said.

A dagger with a blade that resembled shark tooth appeared in his left hand. The mysterious ranger brought the dagger up and made slash marks with it, then used the dagger to send the attack right at the other three rangers knocking them to the ground. The mysterious ranger was suddenly kicked to the side causing him to stumble backwards. He turned his head to see it was Sasha who had caught him off guard.

"So yellow wants to play?" Green Ranger snarled then brought his dagger up and once again made the slash marks and sent them flying at the Yellow Trident Force Ranger.

Before they could reach their intended target Marcus leaped in front of Sasha taking the attack instead. Marcus fell to his knees before hitting the ground and de-morphed because of the hit. The Green Ranger let out a small dark chuckle before teleporting away leaving the Rangers defeated.

Abby, Corey and Mikayla slowly got to their feet then ran over to Sasha who was checking on an unconscious Marcus.

"We need to get him back to Feroa" Sasha said worriedly.

"She'll be able to help him," Abby added.

"We'll have to us the portal; teleporting might do more harm than good" Corey replied.

Mikayla walked over to the nearest tree then proceeded to tap the tree in a particular order. When she stopped a portal opened up in front of her and the other rangers. Corey and Sasha picked Marcus up from the ground, they put his arms around their shoulders. The five rangers made their way through the portal but the moment the portal closed that's when the Green Ranger stepped out from behind a tree.

"Master Zeltu will be most pleased with this discovery."

(!)

"Feroa…. Feroa, we need your help" Abby shouted as her and the other rangers entered the main room.

Feroa came rushing into the room and stopped when she saw the sight before her.

"What happened?" she asked with concern.

"We were attacked by someone calling himself the Green Trident Ranger" Corey said as he along with Sasha laid Marcus down on a nearby table.

"He took an attack meant for me," Sasha added as she crouched down next to Marcus.

Feroa walked over and stood at the head of the table, she reached her hands out and placed them on the sides of Marcus' head. After that she closed her eyes and then started to chant something in her native language. When Feroa's eyes opened they glowed bright blue.

"The rest of you may go home, the healing process will not be complete until tomorrow" Feroa said without moving.

"They're not going anywhere" came a familiar chilly voice.

The four Trident Rangers spun around to see the Green Ranger standing in the entranceway. The four rangers quickly got ready in case a fight broke out.

"Feroa, you continue to heal Marcus, we'll deal with this poser" Abby said.

The four rangers raised their wrists with their morphers up in front of them.

"TRIDENT FORCE POWER…."

Green Ranger quickly pulled out his shark dagger and made the slash marks in the air before sending them at the rangers. The attack hits them sending them flying backwards. The Green Ranger enters the room, he looks around then stops when he sees Feroa.

"Ah, the Pelagiaian. Master Zeltu told me all about how he destroyed your planet and your entire race," the Green Ranger said before raising his dagger. "He will be pleased when I tell him that I have destroyed his enemy" he said before slashing the air with his dagger again sending the attack at Feroa knowing that she was unable to defend herself but before the attack could hit, Abby fully morphed jumped between the attack and Feroa, using her Trident Shield she deflected the attack sending it right back at Green Ranger which sent him flying backwards towards the entrance of the cave.

Abby and Green Ranger both got to their feet. The evil ranger stepped forward but before he could re-enter a blue energy shield appeared stopping him from re-entering the room.

"You may have escaped me this time rangers but I promise the next time we meet, it will be your last" Green Ranger said before teleporting away.

Abby and other three rangers regrouped over by Feroa.

"This is insane, there hasn't been an evil Power Ranger since Dino Thunder…. I think, I mean there are more in the history book but I haven't gotten that far yet" Corey says, showcasing his knowledge of past Power Ranger history.

Abby, Sasha and Mikayla all looked at him with confused looks on their faces.

"How do you know that?" Abby asked.

"Feroa has a whole book on the history of the Power Rangers" Corey replies.

"Nerd" Sasha says with a roll of her eyes.

"Leave him alone Stover" Abby said then looked down at Marcus. "We have to be ready because if we're not then the Green Ranger is right…. It will be our downfall" Abby said.

(!)

CeCe Thompson had arrived home one day earlier than she had told her father and brother hoping to surprise them. She was happy to know that when she entered the house that neither of the Thompson men were home at the moment so that way when they did arrive home they would get a big surprise. CeCe entered the hallway and made her way down to her old bedroom. When she stepped inside she saw that everything was the same as when she had left for college.

After placing her bags on her bed, she let out a deep sigh of relief knowing that she didn't have to worry about school for a while. She pulled the hair binder off her wrist then proceeded to put her long dark hair up into a ponytail. Leaving her room, she made her way towards the kitchen when there was a knock on the front door. She walked over and took a look through the peephole but to her surprise there was no one standing on the other side of the door.

"Stupid kids" she muttered as she thought it was some of kids in the apartment playing a prank.

She turned to walk away when there was another knock on the door. CeCe spun around and after grabbing the doorknob she flung the door open.

"Listen here you little…." She started to say only stop when she realized that there was no one standing there. She glanced around but saw nothing, so she stepped back inside the apartment and closed the door but when she turned around she found the Green Ranger standing in her home.

(!)

Corey was making his way up the sidewalk one block from his apartment building only to stop when he saw Rachael standing a few feet away. He would've thought she hadn't seen him but then she started walking towards him. He hadn't moved from his spot. As she walked towards him, he realized how much he missed hanging out with Rachael and Hector. They were his best friends but ever since he had become the Blue Trident Force Ranger they had become very distant form him.

"I'm sorry" was the first thing she said to him, which to be honest caught him off guard. "I had no right to push you away, you wanted to do something noble and the way I reacted to you wanting to do something good was horrible, so I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and hope you'll forgive…"

"Rachael…. Stop" Corey said cutting her off. "I'm not mad," he finished.

"You're not?" she asked confused.

"I mean I was mad at you and Hector, but I realized that being angry about something like that isn't worth it" he replied.

Corey took a breath then went to say some more when Ursulias appeared with a group of Kringlars.

"Cory what are those things?" Rachael asked a bit scared.

"Remember that monster that wants to destroy earth?" he asked.

Rachael nodded her head.

"Well the ugly ones are Kringlars and the even uglier one is Ursulias" Corey said.

"You've had your fun Blue Ranger, now prepare to be destroyed" Ursulias growled.

"You know it's 2018, I would've thought you bad guys would have changed it up… oh well" Corey said before getting into a fighting stance.

"KRINGLARS… ATTACK" Ursulias shouted.

The Kringlars rushed Corey who was trying his best to keep the monsters away from Rachael. He kicked the Kringlar in front of him in the chest sending it flying back into the others. A Kringlar to his right got past him and nearly got to Rachael but Corey grabbed the monster by the arm and yanked it backwards before kicking it back to the others. A Kringlar to his right brought one of its claw hands up then brought it down but Corey caught the monster's wrist then to the Blue Ranger's surprise Rachael was the one who had kicked the Kringlar back.

"What? I know Tae Kwon Do" she said when she saw the look on Corey's face.

The two friends found themselves surrounded by Krinlgars so they stood back to back but then all of a sudden the Kringlars teleported away. Corey looked around then stopped when saw that Ursulias was still there and he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Corey asks.

"I was only supposed to distract you long enough for the Green Ranger to complete his mission" Ursulias replied.

"What are you talking about?" Corey asked.

The Green Ranger appeared next to Ursulias but he wasn't alone and the moment Corey saw who the other person was his eyes grew wide in shock.

"I bet this isn't the family reunion you were expecting" Ursulias said with glee in his voice.

"Let my sister go" Corey said with anger.

"If you want our sister back then you will come here…" Green Ranger says before tossing something to Corey who caught it. "And you will come alone or else" Green Ranger says before he along with CeCe and Ursualias teleport away.

Corey stood there in shock at what had just transpired, he slowly dropped to his knees but still said nothing. Rachael got down next to him.

"This is all my fault…. I should've saved her but I…." Corey said but he couldn't bring himself to finish.

Rachael turned his head so that he was looking at her.

"You don't get to blame yourself for something you had no control over" she said.

"What am I supposed to do? The last time I faced the Green Ranger, I lost and that was with the other Rangers at my side… I guess you were right Rachael, I'm not cut out to be a Power Ranger," he said.

Rachael shook her head.

"No, I was wrong, I realize that now. I realized that you becoming a Power Ranger is a once in a lifetime thing and _maybe_ I wasn't destined to be a Ranger but you were Corey so get off your butt, dust yourself off and go kick Green Ranger's butt" she said sternly.

Corey nodded his head then got back up to his feet.

"Thanks Rachael." he said then took off running.

(!)

Abby and Mikayla made their way through the park. The Red and Pink ranger had been discussing possible ways that Zeltu could've gotten his hands on the Green Trident power.

"Maybe he got it during his assault on Feroa's world? I mean even she said that the green and purple trident powers were lost during the attack" Mikayla said as they walked.

"Makes sense but if Zeltu has the green trident power then for all we know he could also have the purple trident power in his possession….. Great just what we need another evil ranger" Abby added.

As they walked, the two rangers made their way in silence. Abby glanced over at her teammate from the future. There were so many things that she wanted to ask her, but she knew that she shouldn't ask, knowing too much could possibly change the future for the worse.

"You're giving me that look you always give me" Mikayla said catching Abby off guard.

"What look?" Abby asked.

"The look you give people when you want to ask them something but are too afraid to ask because you're afraid you won't like the answer" Mikayla responded.

Abby shook her head.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Mikayla said with slight smile on her face.

"Okay, I just wanted to know if I…" Abby started to say only to stop. She didn't know if she should ask the question. "You probably know this since you're from the future, but I currently live on streets because I'm homeless and I was…" she started to say.

"You're wondering if you ever find your family?" Mikayla.

"I mean I know my parents died in car crash when I was a baby but I don't even know if I have any other relatives because the social worker who handled me didn't care about finding them he threw me into foster care the fastest they could" Abby replied.

Mikayla stayed silent for a moment, _'I mean that's not really changing the future?' _she thought to herself. After thinking about what she could or couldn't say she took a long deep breath then spoke.

"You have an uncle on your mother's side who lives right here in town who, I think, would love to see his niece" Mikayla said finally.

Abby stopped in her tracks. She turned her head to look at Mikayla in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just been told. _'I have an uncle…. And he's here in Hazel Creek?' _Abby thought to herself. She started breathing harder at the thought of possibly meeting the only family she has. As she thought about it, another thought came across her mind. _'But what if he wants nothing to do with me?' _she stated to get nervous at the thought.

"What if he doesn't want anything to do with me?" Abby asked her.

"Whelp, I guess we'll find out" Mikayla replied with a smile.

Abby looked at her confused then turned to see an older man making his way towards them alarming Abby. She quickly spun to face Mikayla.

"What did you do?" Abby asked in shock.

"You and others have been so nice to me that I wanted to return the favor in someway, and this was the only thing I thought of at the moment" Mikayla.

Abby's hands started shaking as she started to get more nervous, she was scared because for the first time for as long as she could remember things weren't under her control. Suddenly Abby felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder that made her jump slightly before realizing that it was only Mikayla trying to calm her down. Abby took a long deep breath and before she realized it, the man had taken a stop in front of them. The man and Abby stared at each in shock, neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

"Um… hi" they said in unison.

"You look like your mother so much" the man said but didn't move, he didn't what to scare Abby.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He quickly pulled out a small photo and held it out so both Abby and Mikayla could see the picture clearly. Abby stepped forward and slowly reached out to hold the picture which the man allowed her to take. Abby didn't say anything. She looked at the man, her uncle, before finally looking over at Mikayla who was smiling at her. A small smile crossed Abby's lips before reaching out and throwing her arms around his waist catching him off guard before he beamed and hugged her back.

(!)

Corey had followed the Green Ranger's directions and they had brought him to the mountains right outside of town. He looked around only to realize that the Green Ranger could be holding his sister anywhere in the mountains.

"CEE…. CEE" He shouted after cupping his hands around his mouth.

A scowl appeared on his face when he didn't get a response that he had hoped for despite knowing that there was a slim chance of getting one. He mumbled under his breath as he pulled out the map that Green Ranger had given him. He looked the map over, but it hadn't told him anything new.

"Stupid map, I just want to find my sister," he muttered in annoyance.

Suddenly the map started to glow, so Corey let go of it and watched as the map floated up then started to fold itself into an arrow before shooting off in a northern direction, so he ran to follow the map.

'_Don't worry CeCe, I'm coming' _he thought to himself as he ran.


	10. S1E10: Green With Envy Part 2

**And I'm back, Episode 10, Green With Envy Part 2 of 3. Yes I have decided to only make this three parts instead of four because of what I was able to think of for this chapter. I want to thank everyone for the reviews it meant a lot to read them. I did manage to watch the first episode of Season 2 for Beast Morphers,I thought it was good but I can't wait for the return of Jason and what other things they have in store, I didn't watch any of the things they released online really cause I didn't want to be spoiled. **

**Anyways I don't own Power Rangers, thanks to Shadow knight1121 and LovingGinger30 for the OC's and I can't wait to see your reactions to this chapter. **

_11-2-18_

"_It's been one day since the Green Ranger's sudden arrival. Marcus has yet to wake up after taking the hit that was meant for Sasha who is sitting by his side waiting for him to wake up to either hug him or yell at him. I_t's _hard to tell because she is a very difficult person to read. Abby is happy to be reunited with her uncle but now is solely determined to find Kendrick. Corey has been…."_

Mikayla's head shot up from her journal when she realized something wasn't right.

"Has anyone heard from Corey?" she asked the others.

"Not today" Sasha replied.

Mikayla raised her morpher up.

"Corey can you hear me?" she said but got no response.

The two rangers looked at each other and fear started to slowly set in.

"You two go and check Mister Thompson's usual locations while I try and track his morpher" Feroa said.

The two rangers nodded their head then took off running out of the cave.

(!)

Corey let out a small groan as he slowly opened his eyes. He reached up and rubbed the back of his head which was hurting. He started getting to his feet only to stop when he heard movement to his right. Corey turned his head and his eyes widened in shock at seeing his sister CeCe sitting a few feet away from him. He quickly scrambled to his feet then made his way over to his sister who is bound and tied with her hands behind her back. Corey paid no attention to his surroundings as he undid the binds on his sister. When he had freed her hands he moved in front of her.

"Sis, are you alright?" he asked worried for his sister's safety.

"All he did was tie me up then he left, but how did you get here?" she asked him.

"I was following the map the evil ranger gave me when suddenly I was struck in the back of the head" Corey replied.

"Why would you come alone? What about the police or…." CeCe started to say.

"The police can't do anything regarding out current situation Sis, no offense" Corey replied.

CeCe went to respond but stopped when they heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the cave. Corey turned to face the entrance just as a familiar face entered. Corey stood up straight when he saw who was standing before him and his sister.

"Kendrick? What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"I just woke up in one of the caves out here… I started making my way back to town when I heard voices echoing out of the cave so I climbed up here and found you two" Kendrick replied.

"Ken, you've been missing for two days! Do you have any idea who took you?" Corey asked.

"Yeah, it was the Green Ranger." Kendrick replied and turned to start making his way out of the cave.

"That's not possible…. You were gone before the Green Ranger made his appearance" Corey answered confused.

Kendrick stopped and lowered his head a little before turning around to face them with a darkened expression on his face.

"Damn, I really thought you wouldn't catch it" Kendrick said with a dark chuckle. He raised his arm to reveal a familiar object.

"A morpher…. Kendrick, you're…" Corey started to say in shock.

"Green Ranger, Trident Power!" Kendrick said.

_[Morphing Sequence Begins]_

_Kendrick is underwater when a Trident appears in front of him. The Trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at his feet. The beam moves upward covering him feet with white boots, a green form fitting body suit covers his body and arms while white gloves appears on her hands,. The top of the trident came off and flew onto Kendrick's chest as she did a back-flip landing on the sea floor, a green shark appears and as it gets closer to her it turned into a ball of light before finally becoming his helmet that is green. _

"_Green Trident Power!"_

_[Morphing Sequence Ends]_

Green Ranger stood before the shocked Thompson siblings.

"No… Way" Corey said in disbelief.

(!)

Abby stood on the cliff overlooking Hazel Creek Beach. She would often come up here whenever she needed to think or if she wanted to be alone. In her hand was her Trident Shield. She looked down at the round red object for a brief moment before spinning on her heels and flung it hard making it strike a nearby tree. She started making her way over to where the shield was stuck into the tree only to stop when she heard footsteps behind her causing her to spin around and get into a fighting position.

"Whoa, easy there rookie" said the man who had been approaching her.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

The man smirked then was suddenly replaced with an image of the Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger which was then replaced with an image of the Gold Zeo Ranger. Abby lowered her arms in shock when she realized who was standing before her. The man was none other than Jason Lee Scott. A famous Power Ranger and one of the originals. _'Thanks Corey'_ she thought to herself. She had only started reading about the rangers that had come before her and her team a few days ago because of Corey's persistence about learning more of the other rangers' adventures.

"You're Jason, the first Red Ranger" she said then facepalmed when she realized that she been rude to the veteran ranger.

"And you must be Abigail" Jason said as he walked over to where she was standing. "I was contacted by your mentor, she thought I could help" he said.

Abby looked at him then let out a groan.

"Every time I think I got a hang on being the Red Ranger, something or someone comes along and makes me lose all hope and makes me think Feroa made a mistake when selecting me to be the Red Ranger" she said.

Jason chuckled, he knew exactly how the rookie felt as he had felt the same way when he had first started out at being the Red Ranger.

"I know that feeling all too well" he said as pulled her shield out of the tree. He gave it a once over before tossing it over to her. "I heard about your team's run-in with the Green Ranger" Jason said.

"How did you deal with fighting someone who is stronger and faster than you?" Abby asked.

"Not easily, having to fight one of my best friends was one of the hardest things I had to do" Jason replied as he thought back to his fights against Tommy.

Abby let out a deep sigh then went to say something when suddenly CopyKat and a group of Kringlars appeared, which made both rangers get into a fighting stance.

"Go, I can handle them until my team arrives" Abby said.

"Be careful rookie" Jason said then took off running making sure that any nearby civilians made it safely away from the battle.

Abby ran off to meet the Kringlars.

(!)

Sasha and Mikayla had decided to split up, they thought they would cover more ground if they did. Sasha had taken her search into town, mostly checking out any store that sold comic books or video games, but each store showed no sign of Corey. She was about to give up when she saw Rachael coming out of the coffee shop across the street, so she ran over to catch up with her.

"Hey Nelson, wait up" Sasha shouted catching the raven-haired girl's attention

"Oh, hey Sasha" Rachael said.

"Have you heard from Corey at all today?" Sasha asked her as she reached her.

Rachael opened her mouth but before she could say anything, screaming could be heard, making the two girls turn to see Ursulias and the Kringlars making their way towards them. Sasha let out a groan of annoyance then turned to Rachael.

"I'll help people get away you kick his butt" Rachael said then before Sasha could say anything she took off.

Sasha turned back around then walked out onto the street where Ursulias was waiting for her.

"Ah, Yellow Ranger so good to see you again" Ursulias said with a smirk.

"Yeah, not the words I would use" Sasha said as she got into a fight stance.

She ran at the Kringlars and Ursulias without another word, she jumped into the air and kicked a Kringlar in the chest. When she landed she blocked an attack from a Kringlar who tired swiping at her from behind with their claw hand. She quickly kicked the Kringlar in the knee which she followed up with a roundhouse kick to the Kringlar's head. Sasha then turned her attention to the next two Kringlars. She ran at them and jumped into the air and struck the first Kringlar with both of her knees to the creature's chest knocking it down to the ground. She rolled off the Kringlar and kicked the Kringlar in front of her in both of the legs making the Kringlar drop down into a splits position. Sasha did a quick kip-up then smashed her knee into the Kringlar's face knocking it out cold. She looked around and that's when she realized that only Ursulias remained.

"It appears the game is over before it even begins" Ursulias said as he twirled his trident and got ready for the pending fight.

"I'm not playing games Ursulias" Sasha growled as she too got into a fighting stance.

(!)

"Kendrick why?" Corey asked.

Kendrick didn't respond as he shot forward and grabbed Corey by the throat then lifted him into the air.

"What the hell, let him go!" CeCe said scared for what might happen to her little brother.

Kendrick ignored her as he pulled Corey closer to him.

"Come on Thompson, let's go and play" Kendrick said darkly. Then to CeCe's shock and horror Kendrick proceeded to throw Corey out of the cave. Corey was falling through the air heading towards the ground. Realizing that he could die from falling from this height he quickly yells;

"TRIDENT FORCE POWER UP!"

_[Morphing Sequence Begins]_

_Corey is suddenly underwater when a Trident appears in front of him. The trident begins to glow then a beam shoots out at his feet. The beam moves upward covering his feet with white boots, a blue form fitting body suit covers his body and arms while white gloves appear on his hands. The top of the trident comes off and flew onto Corey's chest as he did a back-flip landing on the sea floor. Then a dolphin appears and as it gets closer to him it turns into a ball of light and finally becomes his helmet. _

"_BLUE TRIDENT POWER!" Yells Corey._

_[Morphing Sequence Ends]_

Corey landed on the ground and there was a flash of green and Kendrick appeared in front of him.

"Kendrick, you don't have to do this, you can fight Zeltu's control over you!" Corey pleaded, trying to talk some sense into his classmate. Kendrick shot forward and brought his dagger down upon Corey who quickly summoned his saber and brought it up to block the attack. "You're stronger than this, you can do it!" Corey said trying a second time to convince Kendrick again.

Kendrick looked down, which gave Corey some hope that he was getting to the quarterback.

"You're right…." Kendrick said as he looked up at Corey, "I am stronger" he said then broke the stalemate and kicked Corey in the stomach making the Blue Trident Force Ranger stumble backwards.

Kendrick shot forward and slashed Corey across the stomach then landed another slash across the chest sending Corey to the ground. When Corey tried to get up he was pushed back down. Kendrick put his foot down on Corey's chest.

"You were always weak" Kendrick growled as he raised his dagger into the air.

(!)

Abby took down the final three Kringlars then turned her attention fully on CopyKat. The two circled each other but before CopyKat could take a swipe at Abby, she dodged the attack and went for a kick of her own, but CopyKat dodged it as well. CopyKat then went but Abby dropped down and went for a leg sweep but CopyKat somersaulted out of the way. Abby got to her feet and stared at CopyKat.

"Very good Red Ranger but not good enough" CopyKat said slyly.

"Enough games CopyKat, where's Kendrick" Abby asked angerly.

"He's fulfilling our master's command" CopyKat replied with a smirk.

Abby narrowed her eyes at CopyKat for a brief moment only for them to widen in shock when she realized what CopyKat was getting at. _'No… that can't be right, Kendrick is the… no pull yourself together Abby she's just messing with you' _Abby thouhgt to herself.

"You're not going to get to me, I know you're only trying to mess with my head" Abby said with determination.

"Am I?" CopyKat said with a cheshire grin on her face.

"You're lying Kendrick wouldn't do that!" Abby said angerly still not believing anything that the monster was saying to her.

"Not of his own free will he wouldn't" CopyKat evily.

Abby clinched her fists closed in anger. They slowly started shaking as she felt the anger rising up inside of her at the mere thought of Kendrick being forced to do something that she knew he would never do.

"You tell me where he is right now!" Abby demanded.

"Finishing off your blue ranger friend right about now" CopyKat said sarcastically looking at her empty wrist.

Abby's eyes widened in shock then turned to leave only for CopyKat to appear in front of her. Abby went for a punch but CopyKat easily caught Abby's wrist much to the shock of the Red Ranger. She went for another strike but again CopyKat catches her by the wrist. Abby tried to break free but was unable to. Then CopyKat brought her foot up and kicked her square in the chest sending her flying backwards to the ground. Abby held her stomach as she started to get back up on her feet. A look of determination crossed her face as she raised her morpher up.

"TRIDENT FORCE POWER UP!" she shouts.

_[Morphing Sequence Begins]_

_Abby is underwater when a Trident appears in front of her, the trident begins to glow, then a beam of light shoots out at her feet. The beam moves upward covering her feet with white boots, a red form fitting body suit covers her body and arms while white gloves appears on her hands. The top of the trident came off and flew onto Abby's chest as she did a back-flip landing on the sea floor, a red king crab appears and as it gets closer to her it turned into a ball of light before finally becoming her helmet. _

"_RED TRIDENT POWER!"_

_[Morphing Sequence Ends]_

Abby rushed at CopyKat. She brought her shield up to strike the feline monster only to stop a few inches from CopyKat's face when the monster transformed herself into Kendrick, knowing that Abby would never hurt someone she cared about. CopyKat took advantage of the momentarily distraction and kicked Abby with a spin kick sending the Red Trident Force Ranger flying backwards to the ground. Abby hit the ground. In frustration, she got back up on her feet then turned again to face CopyKat who was still transformed to look like Kendrick.

"You really care for the boy don't you?" CopyKat asked with what appeared to be concern in her voice.

Abby ignored CopyKat as she rushed towards the shapeshifter again and went for a punch again but once again CopyKat caught Abby's wrist then twisted Abby's arm around, so it was against her back.

"I was there, watching as the two of you played basketball together" CopyKat whispered into Abby's ear.

CopyKat pushed Abby forward then before Abby could mount another attack CopyKat teleported away leaving a confused and slightly dazed Abby standing there alone.

(!)

A fully morphed Sasha rushed at Ursulias. She struck with her nunchucks, but he dodged it with ease. She then tried for another attack but again he moved out of the way avoiding being hit. Sasha tried for a third again but this time when Ursulias went to dodge it, Sasha pulled out her trident blaster and blasted him sending him stumbling backwards.

"Very good Yellow Ranger, it's a shame that your friends will not be able to come to your rescue" Urslias said with a smirk.

Sasha's eyes narrowed in confusion at what she had just heard.

"What are you getting at Ursulias?" she asked angerly.

"It's very simple my dear, you see my partner's newest asset is currently dealing with your blue ranger friend and your leader is having a mental crisis" Ursulias said then a smirk slowly crossed his lips as he enjoyed all of this. "And then there is your other teammate who is currently lying unconscious at your headquarters after taking a hit that was meant for…" the smile deepened. "You" he says tauntingly.

That was all Sasha could take as she felt the anger inside of her shoot up. So, she ran at Ursulias and again she went for a punch but like last time Ursulias caught her wrist. This time however he pulled her close to him which caught her off guard. He leaned down and stared directly into her eyes. Ursulias opened his mouth but before he could speak he was blasted off of Sasha then was struck by another object making him stumble backwards. The object flew back past Sasha who turned just in time to see it be caught by a full recovered Marcus.

"I'm sorry, did I step on your moment?" Marcus quipped then wasted no time as he flung his chakram again at Ursulias trying to keep the wizard at bay.

Sasha shook off the shock of seeing Marcus and quickly fired off a couple of blasts from her trident blaster for good measure.

Ursulias held his stomach from the attacks by the two rangers. He growled at Marcus then turned to face Sasha.

"I'll be seeing you Yellow" he said looking directly into her eyes, then teleported away.

Sasha de-morphed then turned her attention to Marcus who walked over to her. The two teammates stared at each other for a brief moment then suddenly Sasha pulled him into a hug. A small smile appeared on Marcus' face but it quickly disappeared when she pulled away from him and punched him in the arm.

"Don't ever do that again" she said with gritted teeth and a. scowl on her face. It softened slightly, "You had me worried and I have enough people to worry about" she added to him looking down.

"I'm sorry" he replied putting both hands on her shoulders.

"Come on, we have to find the others" she replied wiping back a tear, then the two took off running.

(!)

Kendrick brought his dagger down towards Corey going for the final blow when he is tackled by Abby who had appeared out of nowhere. The two rolled away before breaking apart. They both quickly got to their feet and stared at each other. They circled around keeping a little distance from the other, not giving the other a chance to attack.

"Tell me that it isn't true" Abby said.

Green Ranger chuckled darkly before responding.

"Sorry Abby, but I work for Master Zeltu now and I promised him your total destruction" he replied evilly.

Abby fought back the tears that were forming, her hands tightened into fists as she got into a fighting stance.

"I don't want to do this Kendrick" she said as a tear fell.

Green Ranger raised his dagger and pointed it at her.

"You have no choice" he replied blankly.

**Coming Up Next: Green With Envy Part 3**


	11. S1E11: Green With Envy Part 3

**East Hazel Crest- Year 2047**

A group of resistance soldiers made their way through the ruined city. Three soldiers took position in the back, two in the middle and one was in the front. All of them were tired and warry from fighting the seemingly ongoing and endless war that had been raging on for twenty-nine years. Many had died battling the evil regime that had conquered their planet. Their leader was the last of the Trident Force Rangers, who were the last line of Power Rangers in Earth's history.

The group was about three blocks away from their destination when the leader raised their fist making the rest of soldiers stop in their tracks. The leader looked around then motioned for the others to continue onwards. They all moved past and had made it about five feet away when something hit the ground near them sending them flying, killing them instantly. The leader ran forward only to stop when The Dark Ranger appeared in front of them. The leader recognized the figure instantly and started firing but the Dark Ranger deflected each blast with his blade.

"Why do you still continue to fight?" Dark Ranger asked annoyed.

"Because it's the right thing to do" the leader replied before raising their blaster but before they could fire it off, Dark Ranger shot forward and slashed the blaster in half with his blade.

The leader went for a punch, but Dark Ranger blocked it and kicked the Leader in the stomach making them stumble backwards. The leader held their stomach in pain but then reached into the pack on their hip and pulled an object out.

"Recognize this?" The leader asked showing Dark Ranger the object.

"Impossible, I destroyed all the morphers" Dark Ranger growled.

"Mister Oliver was able to send it to me before you killed him" The leader replied. "It's Morphin Time, Zeo Ranger Five Red" The leader shouted.

A flash of red blinds Dark Ranger for a moment and when it disappeared the leader now stood before him as the Red Zeo Ranger. The leader summoned their power sword then shot forward swinging the sword at Dark Ranger who quickly parried the attack with his own. Dark Ranger brought his blade down and the leader brought their own blade up to block it. The two struggled to get an advantage over the other. Dark Ranger pressed hard making the leader slide backwards, but they were able to keep the hold on their blade.

"Why do you continue to prolong the inevitable?" Dark Ranger asked with increased annoyance.

"Because like I said all those years ago, I won't give up until I make things right" The leader replied with more determination.

"Foolish" Dark Ranger growled then quickly broke the stalemate and kicked the leader in the stomach making them stumble backwards.

Dark Ranger shot forward and slashed the leader across the stomach then landed another slash across their chest sending the leader to the ground. When the leader tried to get up they were pushed back down. Dark Ranger put his foot down on the leader's chest.

"Today the Resistance dies." Dark Ranger growled as he raised his blade into the air.

**Present Day**

Mikayla slowly and quietly made her way through the cave that would lead into Zeltu's lair. The ranger from the future knew exactly how to save Kendrick. She had remember reading about what Zeltu had put Kendrick through when turning him into the Green Ranger, she also knew the exact location where Zeltu was holding Kendrick's good essence. The only thing she didn't know was how many guards she would have to avoid during her little trip. Mikayla neared the end of the hall only to stop when she heard footsteps coming from around the corner. She quickly hid just as three Kringlars rounded the corner. When she knew they were gone she stepped out from her hiding spot and started backing up into the corner.

"Well hello little intruder" came a voice from behind her making her spin around and come face to face with CopyKat who was looking at her with a smile on her face.

CopyKat swiped at Mikayla who ducked and rolled out of the way going behind CopyKat. She quickly got to her feet and took off running with the feline monster right on her tail. Mikayla kept going until she finally reached the room where she hoped Zeltu kept all of his treasures.

"Ah so that's why you're here" CopyKat said.

Mikayla spun around again to come face to face with CopyKat.

"So, tell me Pink Ranger, how did you find Master Zeltu's lair?" CopyKat said.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Mikayla replied.

"Try me Pinky" CopyKat said.

"Whatever you say Grandma" Mikayla responded staring straight at CopyKat.

(!)

Kendrick came at Abby hard and fast. He brought his dagger down upon her.

"Abby catch" Corey shouted as he tossed his saber over to her. She caught it and quickly brought it up to block Kendrick's attack.

Abby brought the Trident Saber up just as Kendrick came at her with another attack. Abby pushed hard against Kendrick's attack, neither of them budging an inch locking themselves into stalemate.

"Why do you continue to prolong the inevitable?" Kendrick asked with increased annoyance.

"Because I won't give up until I make things right" Abby replied with more determination.

"Foolish" Kendrick growled then quickly broke the stalemate and kicked Abby in the stomach making her stumble backwards.

The Green Ranger shot forward and slashed Abby across the stomach then landed another slash across her chest sending Abby to the ground. When Abby tried to get up she was pushed back down. Kendrick put his foot down on Abby's chest.

"Today the Trident Force Rangers die." Kendrick growled as he raised his blade into the air.

"_Zeo Laser Pistol" Future Abby shouts then pulls out her pistol and fires at Kendrick making the evil ranger stumble backwards. Abby gets to her feet then fires off a few more blasts at Kendrick who barely dodges the blasts, but this was only a distraction as Abby shoots forward and slashes Dark Ranger sending the evil ranger to the ground. _

Abby ran forward and leapt into the air. She brought the trident saber up and down going for the finishing blow, but Kendrick rolls out of the way. He brings his dagger up then slashes the air and sends the attack at Abby who rolled out of the way making his attack hit the ground behind her. Abby quickly got to her feet then rushed at Kendrick who rushed at her as well.

_The two rivals met in the middle and their blades clanged against each other forcing both rangers to go backwards. Abby leapt into the air and went for a spin kick but Kendrick jumped up and kiced her with a spin kick of his own sending her flying to the ground hard enough forcing her to de-morph. Kendrick landed on the ground then started making his way towards her. _

"_Stay down, if I wanted it, you would be dead already Benson" Kendrick growls. _

_Abby doesn't listen as she gets back to her feet and raises the Master Morpher once more._

"_Dino Thunder, Power Up HA!" Abby shouts, morphing into the Black Dino Ranger, she summons the Brachio Staff then runs at Kenrick once more. _

Corey watched the battle take place before him. He held his stomach as he slowly got to his feet, he turned sideways when he heard someone running towards him. His eyes widened in shock when he realized that it was his sister CeCe running towards him. Before he could say anything CeCe threw her arms around him pulling him into a hug, which caught him off guard even more than he already was due to the current situation. Marcus and Sasha appeared next to them only to stop when they saw the battle unfolding in front of them.

"How long have they been going at it?" Sasha asked.

"For a while now and I don't think they're going to stop until one destroys the other" Corey replied.

Sasha looked around when she noticed something.

"Wait… where's Mikayla?" she asked.

(!)

"What did you call me girlie?" CopyKat growled as she took a swipe at Mikayla who quickly rolled out of the way dodging the attack.

"I told you that you weren't going to believe me" Mikayla responded as she went to dodge another attack but CopyKat caught her and slamed her up again the wall.

"I am from the year 2047 and where I'm from, your master revived his master only for his master to turn on him by turning the Green Ranger into the dark ranger and make him destroy not only Zeltu but _you_ as well before sending him on a path of destruction ending with the death of the Power Rangers who were the last line of defense" Mikayla said.

"Why should I trust anything you say Pink Ranger" CopyKat growled.

"Because I know how you raised him as your own child. You act like you don't care about Kendrick's actions, but deep down you do because you see him as your own son and also because Kendrick happens to be my father" Mikayla says as CopyKat grip around her throat tightened.

CopyKat's grip loosened slightly at the revelation. She stepped back away from Mikayla who held her throat.

"And…. And your mother?" CopyKat asked.

"I think you already know" Mikayla replied. "And if you don't step aside right now, my parents are going to destroy each other" she added stepping forward. CopyKat put her hand out stopping the Pink Trident Force Ranger from entering the room.

"No, go and stop your parents, I'll do what is right" CopyKat responded.

Mikayla went to say something but held back. She realized CopyKat was going to do the right thing, so she nodded her head and took off running out of Zeltu's lair. CopyKat turned around and opened the vault. She stepped inside and made her way towards the glass case housing Kendrick's good essence. She placed her hand on glass case then started circling the case finally coming to a stop in front of the case once again. She stepped back away from the case and flicked her wrist popping out her claws. She sent an energy slash at the case destroying it completely. Then she stepped aside as the essence whooshes past her out of the vault and out of the lair completely.

"Forgive me my son" she whispers.

(!)

Kendrick kicked Abby with a side kick sending the Red Trident Force Ranger flying to the ground forcing her to de-morph. He walked over and grabbed her by her neck lifting her up, so she was on her knees. The other Rangers took a step to ready to make a move but stopped when Kendrick raised his dagger to her neck.

"Not another move, or Abby will meet her end" Kendrick declared with glee in his voice.

"Sting Ray blaster…. Full power!" she shouted then fired off a large blast that struck Kendrick in the shoulder making him stumble backwards.

The Rangers turned just as Mikayla ran over to join them.

"Nice of you to join us Pink" Sasha said annoyed.

Kendrick stepped forward but he was suddenly hit from behind by white energy sending him falling to his knees. No one moved as they watched in shock and confusion at what was going on in front of them. Kendrick placed his hands on the ground and let out a loud scream as he de-morphed. He fell to the ground unconscious. The rangers ran over to where Kendrick was lying. Abby got to him first.

"We have to get him back to the cave" Abby said worriedly to the others.

"You guys go, I have to get my sister home" Corey said then the two started walking away while the other four teleported away with Kendrick back to the cave.

(!)

The four rangers entered the cave carrying Kendrick over to the med bay. They placed him on the same table that Marcus had occupied during his recovery. Abby was about to shout for Feroa but their mentor appeared in the doorway before she could even open her mouth. Feroa walked over and placed her hands on each side of Kendrick's head and started chanting in her native tongue. The Rangers stepped out of the room allowing their mentor to work.

"What was that back there?" Marcus asked.

"When Zeltu took Kendrick, he extracted Kendrick's good essence and replaced it with double the evil essence which made him stronger and harder to beat" Mikayla replied.

"You knew… this entire time that Kendrick would be taken by Zeltu and turned against us" Abby said putting the pieces together after hearing the Pink Ranger's explanation.

"And that's why you didn't show up until the very end of Abby's fight with him because you knew how to save him" Marcus said showing displeasure in his voice.

"What else haven't you told us" Sasha said putting her guard up.

"I…" Mikayla started to say only to stop when Feroa walked out of the room with a weakened Kendrick right beside her.

Abby ran over and threw her arms around Kendrick nearly knocking him off his feet, but he was able to steady them both.

"I'm…. I'm glad you're okay" she said to him with relief in her voice.

"I knew you guys would figure it out" he replied weakly but then stepped back and removed his morpher from his wrist putting it in Abby's hand. "But I also know that after everything I did to you guys I don't deserve to be a ranger and hopefully you'll find a more qualified person to be a part of the team" he said then started making his way towards the exit.

Kendrick stepped out of the portal and back into the park. He took a deep breath of fresh air then started walking away.

"Chambers wait up."

Kendrick turned around to see Abby stepping out of the portal, he was about to say something only for Abby to grab his wrist and place his morpher back in his hand.

"No one is going to replace you. Go and do what you need to do and when you're ready, you'll come back and help us stop Zeltu once and for all" she said with intense emotion swelling up in her throat. She then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before going back through the portal.

Kendrick looked down at the morpher in his hand. He knew that he didn't deserve to be a ranger but if he was going to be forced to keep it then he knew there was one thing had had to do before leaving.

(!)

Zeltu entered his throne room fuming. He had lost his only warrior that had the ability to destroy the rangers and it was all because someone knew about what he had done to the Chambers boy. There were only two possible suspects, but he didn't know which one it could be. The one who had been loyal to him for years or the one he was putting up with to revive their master. He entered his monster making room only to stop in his tracks when he instantly realized that something was missing. He stormed over to the table that had the case with the vials he had stolen from Mercer Labs, but the case was missing.

"Chambers" he growled then let out a deep fierce roar of anger and rage.

(!)

**Reefside-**** Mercer Industries**

Kendrick walked up to the large building with the case in his hand. He had to wait only a few moments before Mister Mercer stepped outside, and he started making his way over to the billionaire.

"Um excuse me Mister Mercer" Kendrick asked.

"Yes?" Anton said not looking at the man talking to him. When he looked at the man his eyes widened when he saw what was in Kendrick's hands.

"I believe this belongs to you" Kendrick said as he handed over the case to the billionaire who gladly accepted his missing case.

Kendrick didn't wait for a thank you as he turned and started walking away. He stopped when a dark portal opened up in front of him and a dark figure carrying a sword stepped out in front of him.

"Kendrick Chambers of Earth-616" the figure asked.

"Yeah, who the hell are you and what do you want?" Kendrick asked back thrown off a bit but on guard by the figure's sudden appearance.

"My name is The Arbiter and I am here because you have been deemed unworthy."

**Thanks for reading, now the ending of this chapter will not be picked up in Episode 12 but will pick up in the spin-off Story called Power Rangers: The Worthy or something along those lines, to be honest I don't have a title for it just yet so if anyone has suggesetions then please let me know. The next five chapters will be Ranger focused chapters starting with either Marcus or Sasha. **


End file.
